


the price we paid left a mark that stains

by betweentwopines



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Loneliness, Umbara Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 53,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweentwopines/pseuds/betweentwopines
Summary: There's power in choices. The choices you make have a ripple effect that affects countless others. Our Queen, Padmé Amidala, arguably makes the right choice in TCW: Season 4 episode 4, Shadow Warrior, but what if she had made the wrong choice? What if she had refused to trade General Grievous for Anakin Skywalker? What if she left her husband to die? How much would change?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 64
Kudos: 145





	1. looks like there's no way around

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching that TCW episode, Shadow Warrior, and I thought what if Padmé didn’t accept Dooku’s trade? What if she didn’t hand over Grievous? What if she chose the Republic over her love? And next thing I know, I was writing this. I’m not entirely sure where this is going, but it’s going to be fairly short and have a happy ending. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Title and chapter titles are from Days Gone Quiet by Lewis Capaldi)

##### Naboo

The arguments from the Gungan bosses swirled around Padmé as she remained silent, trapped in her own thoughts. Ultimately this decision was up the Gungan Council, but she did have it in her power to convince them one way or the other. She knew they trusted her. They would listen to her if she made the argument, but she wasn’t negotiating on behalf of the Republic here. The Gungans had captured Grievous. Not the Republic. No one here would fault her for accepting the trade with argument. No one that mattered from the Republic would fault her either. She would get her husband back, and no one could claim that she chose him over the Republic. Anakin Skywalker was the Hero with No Fear, the champion that sometimes the entire Republic seemed to rally behind. No, Chancellor Palpatine himself would’ve accepted Count Dooku’s trade. 

But this was a huge opportunity that wouldn’t let Padmé just accept the trade. With General Grievous captured, the droids would have one less leader, the Separatists weakened, and perhaps the war would come to a swifter end. But an opportunity was all it was. There was no guarantee that Grievous’s capture would lead to the end of the war. But it seemed likely. 

And the end of the war meant the end of many, many people’s troubles. The refugees that were displaced by war. The citizens dying in battles taking place in their own backyards. The constant debate of where to devote Republic funds. More troops or welfare programs? The constant tabling of the battle of corruption for the more pressing matters of Jedi and clones and Republic citizens dying on actual battlefields. The smuggling and black markets that had risen up because the Republic was too busy with a war to provide for their citizens. The lack of time she seemed to have. Never seeing her husband, her friends. No doubt the same struggle countless thousands of others were going through. How many people wouldn’t die in the coming months, if she could keep Grievous? If she could capture Dooku too? Surely negotiations could be opened and perhaps it would end differently. Perhaps with Dooku out of the picture and no longer able to assassinate Separatist Senators who wanted to call for peace, peace could actually be achieved. 

Logically though, there was the matter of the Separatists cruisers above Naboo space and the Separatist landing craft in the atmosphere. The Republic army had mobilized quickly, and there were three Republic cruisers in space as well. They were outmatched at the moment and when the Republic refused the trade, the Separatists would no doubt use force to take Grievous back. They would be outnumbered unless the Gungans decided to help them. 

“Senator.” Padmé turned to the Gungan beside her. The small forest clearing had gone silent, and she hadn’t even noticed, too lost in her thoughts, trying to find a suitable answer to their dilemma. “Admiral Grinks wishes to speak to you.” She nodded and took the offered holocomm. The Republic had double checked their security and used the most secure encryptions. They couldn’t be too careful with Separatists this close. 

“Admiral.” The small man appeared in holographic form in the palm of her hand. 

“Senator. We believe we have a location on General Skywalker. It’s likely he’s in the center landing craft. A ship lifted off from the swamps and rendezvoused with the landing craft.” 

“But you don’t know for sure,” she clarified. 

His dark brows furrowed. They were a stark contrast to his pale skin and bald head. “No, ma’am. Another ship left shortly after, moving to the third landing craft.” 

“And no other ships have left the atmosphere?” These details were important. She had to have all the information she could get her hands on in order to make a decision that wouldn’t cost her everything. 

“No, ma’am. We’ve kept up a planetary wide scan despite the cost of resources.” Admiral Grinks seemed a bit put out by her request, but Padmé didn’t regret asking. She wondered if she would regret her next move. 

“And the invasion fleet is still above Naboo?”

“Yes, ma’am. It’s a small fleet. I believe they have reinforcements hiding nearby.” That was a likely conclusion, one Padmé had already reached. She’d need to convince both the Gungan Council and the Jedi Council to fight in this battle. 

“Thank you, Admiral. I’ll be in touch.” 

She turned off the comm and steadied herself before turning to the Gungan Council, who had assembled themselves in the forest after hearing of Grievous's capture. She was reminded of the last time she’d been in the Naboo forests outside the swamps with the Gungan Council. Then she was Queen of Naboo, fighting to liberate her planet from occupation. She never wanted to go to war, but she didn’t hesitate when the time came. She was saving more lives by fighting than by doing nothing. 

“We have a possible location on General Skywalker. It is also likely that the Separatist leader, Count Dooku, is still in system. We have an opportunity here to end the war that we cannot pass up.” She took a deep breath. “I recommend we keep General Grievous and attempt to capture Count Dooku.” 

“But Padmé! Ani issa in danger,” Jar Jar protested. 

“Senator, General Skywalker issa friend to the Gungans. Weesa cannot turn away when he needs oursa help,” Boss Lyonie said. 

“I am aware of the situation we face. We would be inviting war back to Naboo on the chance that we could end the war here. We would have to risk General Skywalker’s life for the chance that millions of others will get to live theirs. Anakin is my friend as well.” _And so much more. My love, forgive me._ “But if we can stop the war...”

“How would weesa stop the war?” one of the other Gungan bosses, Boss Neyan, asked. 

“We have General Grievous in custody. Count Dooku is on one of those landing craft. If we can capture both heads of the Separatist war movement, we weaken it dramatically, and the Republic would be able to make a call for peace. Perhaps people will listen and the bloodshed can end.”

“Weesa lost General Tarpals capturing Grievous, and that was without fighting the droids. How can weesa expect to capture Count Dooku with their entire droid army active?” Boss Fewor spoke up.

“We’d have to attack first.” There was silence. The action she was suggesting was extremely aggressive, to attack first instead of negotiating. It wasn’t in her Nabooian DNA to do something so violent as this. Used to be it wasn’t in the Republic’s DNA either, but that had changed, everything had changed with the war. But now wasn’t the time for thinking about what the war had done, but about how she had an opportunity here to end the war. 

She continued, “Admiral Grinks would use his warships to hit the Separatist landing craft while they’re in the air. Once they’re grounded, then it will be up to the Gungans to take out the droids while the Republic army focuses on the invasion fleet and capturing Dooku.” 

“This plan is extremely risky, Senator. If we cannot capture Dooku, we risk losing Skywalker and Naboo,” Boss Lyonie said. 

“And if we capture Dooku, we end the war,” Padme said firmly. 

“There is no guarantee of that.”

“There are no guarantees in life. Was there a guarantee when we fought the Trade Federation all those years ago?” She paused. “I risked everything then to save my planet. I now risk everything to save the Republic. This plan is bold and aggressive and risky. It is nothing like we have ever done before, like nothing I have ever done before, but I would not suggest it if I did not think we could come out victorious. This war has drug on long enough and Naboo has seen its effects. To fight one more battle to prevent further bloodshed is honorable and the right thing to do.” Another pause. “Even if that means risking one to save thousands.” _My love, forgive me._

There was silence in the forest. 

Finally, Boss Lyonie spoke. “Weesa lost many Gungans on Mon Cala because of thissa war. Weesa joined that fight because yousa, our friend, was in trouble. Weesa fought because oursa friend asked us. Now yousa ask us to sacrifice oursa friend to save the lives of people weesa do not know. Weesa will have to confer on thissa matter.” 

“Of course, Boss Lyonie.” Padmé turned and with Jar Jar walked a few feet away to give the Gungan Council members some space to deliberate. She knew exactly what she was asking them to do. If this didn’t work, she will have risked Anakin, her love, her husband, her friend, for the safety of strangers. She knew deep down that Anakin would not do the same. He would risk everything for her even at the expense of others. She knew she could do the same now, and it would all work out. She had it in her power to rescue him, and she was choosing instead to try to gain a victory. But she had faced greater odds before. When she was in the arena on Geonosis was one, but then she had Jedi at her side. How would she capture Dooku without a Jedi? If she could keep him on Naboo long enough, then a Jedi could arrive, but how would she keep a Sith Lord trapped on Naboo?

“Padmé, meesa no like this idea of not helping Ani.” 

“Me either, Jar Jar,” was all she could say. 

The Gungan bosses finished up their discussion and called them back over. 

“Thissa opportunity to end the war issa great,” Boss Lyonie began. “Weesa wish for thissa war to be over, and weesa will do oursa part to end it. What do you need of us, Senator?”

For a second, she couldn’t believe that they agreed, realized that she hadn’t wanted them to, but she regained her wits quickly. She was a politician after all. 

“I need the Gungans to immediately attack the remaining droids on the ground after the Republic forces destroy the Separatist landing craft. We have the element of surprise in the air. On the ground we won’t. The rest of the Separatist invasion fleet will attack, but we can call reinforcements and fight them off. The war will come to Naboo, and it will result in death. I want you to be aware of the sacrifices it will take to end the war.”

“Weesa are aware. Weesa will do our part.” Boss Lyonie put a hand on his chest to emphasize his determination. 

“Then have your warriors prepare for battle. I will call for reinforcements now, and we will begin the attack. Our hour is almost up.” 

“How do you intend to capture Count Dooku?” Boss Neyan asked. 

“However, we can. I plan on calling the Jedi now. Once they arrive, capturing Dooku will be easier. As long as the Count can’t leave the planet, we have a chance.” 

–––––––––

Padmé commed the Jedi Council with a heavy heart. Her decision had been made, and she knew not everyone would agree with it. If she was honest with herself, she was conflicted about it too, but she had to put on a strong front. If she showed weakness, they would argue, and her mind would change. Perhaps it should, but Dooku was here, and they could end the war. 

Not every Jedi Council member was present. It was for the best that Obi-Wan wasn’t present. Padmé didn’t know how she would look him in the eye and tell him that she had decided to risk Anakin’s life for the sake of the Republic. _Forgive me, my love._

Padmé quickly relayed to the Jedi Council what happened on Naboo, starting with Rish Loo and his manipulation of Boss Lyonie to the holocall by Dooku showing Anakin being tortured in the background. She kept her emotions out of it. This was not a time to be emotional but to be strong. The war could end if she kept her head about her, locked up her heart tight, and focused on the battle ahead. 

“I plan to capture Dooku and bring an end to this war,” she declared firmly, her back straight, her head held high. She was a Queen when she was fourteen years old. She knew what sacrifice was. She would not turn back now. 

The Jedi Council’s shock was evident in the silence that held for a few seconds and even the shocked faces that a few less composed Council members displayed. 

“Do this alone, you cannot,” Yoda spoke first. 

“I have Admiral Grinks and the Gungan Army. Any Jedi assistance would be welcome. I expect the Separatists will call in the rest of their invasion fleet as soon as we take down their landing craft. It would be best to have reinforcements incoming.” 

The Kel Dor Jedi spoke. “My fleet is a few systems away. We’ve just finished a battle and will be more than happy to help capture Count Dooku.” 

“Master Kenobi’s fleet is finishing up a battle nearby. We will dispatch him as reinforcements,” Master Windu said. 

“I will send two clone commando units your way. They will be tasked with bringing General Grievous back to Coruscant. We can’t risk losing him when the Separatists retaliate,” Shaak Ti spoke. 

“I will join you as well, Senator,” the Tholothian Jedi spoke up. “I’ll ready the 91st, but I will leave without them to provide security to the Senator.” 

“Senator Amidala,” Mace Windu held her gaze. “This is an opportunity we cannot let pass, and you will not be able to capture Dooku alone. We will help you in hopes that this war can be brought to an end.” 

“Thank you, Master Jedi. I will begin to put my plan in action and pray you arrive in time.” 

–––––––––

Obi-Wan faltered in step as he headed toward the bridge. _Obi-Wan!_ He recognized the tug on the training bond that he’d long thought gone. His former apprentice cried out in pain, such pain that Obi-Wan could hardly stand. 

“General.” There was a hand under his elbow, keeping him upright. He steadied himself, breathing into the Force and releasing the negative emotions, the fear, the worry. He tried to project reassurance and calm back across the bond, but he felt he failed. He didn’t even know where Anakin was, much less what was happening to him. But the both of them being overwhelmed with pain and emotions wasn’t helping. With a heavy heart he closed off the bond between them, leaving it open enough that he could still sense his former padawan.

“I need to contact the Council. Anakin is in trouble.” He straightened and realized it was Cody with a hand on his arm. “Do you know where Anakin is?” 

“Naboo, sir,” Cody said as they walked toward the bridge. “Dropping the Gungans back off. The 501st didn’t go with. He took General Fisto’s battalion and their cruisers.”

“Yes, I know. They returned to Coruscant yesterday.” So Anakin likely wasn’t on Naboo any longer. 

Obi-Wan powered up the holocomm and was surprised when his call was answered immediately. 

“Master Obi-Wan.” Only Yoda appeared on the holo. 

“Master Yoda. I believe Anakin is trouble. I–”

“He is.” 

Obi-Wan blinked, not expecting that answer. “What’s happened?”

“A shift in the Force. If calm your mind is, sense it you will.” 

Obi-Wan took the reprimand in stride and tried to calm his mind, but he was too worried. His flaw it seemed, to be always worried about his former Padawan.

“Captured by Dooku, Skywalker has been. Senator Amidala captured General Grievous. A trade has been proposed. Rejected the trade the Senator has.” 

Obi-Wan couldn’t believe that. “What?” 

“Believes she can capture Dooku she does. Agree, the Council does. Dispatched aid we have.” 

“If Dooku doesn’t get what he wants, he could just kill Anakin.” And Anakin was in terrible pain, he could still feel it. 

“Weighed the risks we have.” Anakin’s life for the sake of the Republic. It didn’t seem evenly balanced to Obi-Wan. Anakin was more important than the Republic. Even as he thought it, he knew it was wrong to put Anakin before the lives of so many others. This was no more a risk than what they did every day, going out into battle for the Republic. But this time Anakin was alone, and he was in pain right at this very second. 

“I’m going to Naboo.”

“Begun the attack has. Reinforcements you can provide. Up to the Force, Skywalkers life is now.” While that was no doubt true, Obi-Wan would never get to Naboo in time. Obi-Wan did not like that thought and felt frustration at the whole situation welling up in him. 

“Yes, Master. I will prepare my troops.” Obi-Wan ended the call before he would say something he regretted. 

“Sir?” Cody was still at his side. 

“Set course for Naboo immediately. Prepare the men, Commander. We’re hitting the ground as soon as we arrive.” For this to be worth anything, they had to win. Defeat was not an option. 

“Yes, sir. We’ll find Skywalker.” 

“We’re reinforcements. Our priority is defeating the Separatist reinforcements that will also likely be there.” He had to focus on his mandate. Everyone had a role to play here, and he was the reinforcements. The battle had already begun. Whether he liked it or not, Anakin’s fate was up to the Force. There was nothing Obi-Wan could do to save his former padawan. 

“Sir, I can remain in command of the men while you go find Skywalker. He’s your vod’ika. No man left behind.” 

Obi-Wan raised a brow, not sure what to make of that statement, but all too soon his heart let him know the truth in Cody’s words. Anakin was like a brother to him, perhaps too important to him. It reeked of attachment, the thing Jedi could not have. 

“You’ve never left one of my brothers behind if you could help it, sir.” 

“Perhaps not,” Obi-Wan mused. But what could he do to help his former padawan? He was a galaxy away when Anakin needed him most. “But it’s entirely possible we will arrive too late to do anything that matters.” 

–––––––––

Padmé was honestly surprised at how well the plan was working. The landing craft had been grounded successfully, and Admiral Grinks destroyed or incapacitated any ship trying to leave the atmosphere. The Naboo Royal Guard locked down all the cities and hangars nearby and were prepared for any droid attacks on the cities. The Gungans had placed General Grievous in their underwater cities and were keeping a close eye on him. Escape for Grievous was unlikely. 

There was no sign of Anakin, but Padmé held out hope. She was having Admiral Grinks run a bioscan. If Anakin was alive in one of those landing craft, they would find him. If not–well Padmé refused to think that way. Anakin had to be alive. He’d gotten through countless battles alive, he’d get through this one too. He had to. 

One of the downed Separatist landing craft was pretty mangled, and the other two had crashed more or less intact. The closest one to their location had started dispatching droids immediately, and the Gungan army was currently fighting them. 

“Senator!” a Gungan shouted, and Padmé turned from the holo in front of her to see a familiar woman walking over to her, guided by a Gungan. 

“Sabé!” Padme was shocked to see her friend again and here of all places. 

“Padmé, what in the worlds have you done?” 

She didn’t answer and hugged her old friend close. Sabé’s arms came around her and squeezed tight. It was so good to have her trusted friend her at her side during what was quite possibly the most difficult time of her life. 

“Padmé?” Sabé wouldn’t let it rest. It was what made her a good strategist, fighter, and friend. 

Padmé didn’t have time to answer before her comm went off. Master Plo Koon appeared. 

“Senator Amidala, the 104th battalion is coming planet side now while our Admiral coordinates with Admiral Grinks. Do you know where Count Dooku is?” 

“No, Master Koon. We’ve engaged only one of the landing craft on the ground. Admiral Grinks is sending men to the second landing craft.” 

“We see them. I’ll join you at the command center, and my men will take the second landing craft.” 

She nodded as the comm cut off. 

“So, we’re going to war again?” Sabé gave a smirk. 

“We can end it. If we capture Dooku.” 

“Let’s go find him then. We can’t let him escape.” Sabé stepped up to the map. Dependable Sabé, always ready to do whatever was needed of her. And always forever loyal to Padmé. “Good thinking putting eyes in the air. What about that third landing craft?” 

“It’s demolished.” 

“Exactly. No one would look there for survivors.” 

“Admiral Grinks is running a bioscan now.” 

The holocomm beeped and Padmé answered it. 

“Senator.” Behind Admiral Grinks’s holographic form a gunship landed, and Master Plo Koon and a group of clones walked out. “We’ve got the results from the scan. The demolished landing craft is registering two life forms. The first landing craft registers none. The second craft registers two life forms as well.” 

“Thank you, Admiral. Stay strong in your attack.” 

She turned to Master Koon. 

“Seems we should move out to the third landing craft,” he said, arms crossed across his chest and one hand on his chin. 

Padmé nodded and moved to follow. 

“Senator, you should stay here,” Master Koon advised. 

“I brought war to my planet. I’m not going to sit in command while my people die around me.” 

Sabé stepped up to her side, head held high as she spoke to the Jedi Master. “I’ll be there to protect her. I’m Naboo Royal Handmaiden Sabé.” 

Master Koon looked displeased, but it was hard to tell around the mask and goggles. “We don’t have time to waste, and I sense I will not be able to keep you here. Commander Wolffe, do not leave the senator’s side.” 

“Yes, sir,” the clone beside him nodded. 

“Let’s move out.”

–––––––––

Ahsoka felt pain sweep over her, like the dam had broken loose and the water rushed free but instead of water it was aching pain. She fell in the middle of battle, unable to shut out the pain that suddenly consumed her. 

“Commander!” Kix was at her side, that much she knew, but she couldn’t respond to what she knew were questions about her wellbeing. She could barely focus on anything. It hurt too much everywhere. Her head, her back, her arms. There was a sharp pain in her left leg that had her crying out. But her right leg, she couldn’t feel it at all. It had gone numb. 

“Commander, can you hear me?” Kix’s worried voice broke through the haze of pain. She focused on the clone and tried to find the calm in the Force, but it was so hard to remember her training when all she felt was a bone deep ache. 

“Commander?” 

She wondered how many times Kix had called her name. Then the pain began to retreat, slowly slipping from her mind as– _the bond!_ Anakin’s side of their training bond was silent now, nothing, when only seconds before it had projected pain across. Master. She reached out, and she could still sense him. He was alive, but unconscious. 

“Commander, please respond. Show me something here.” Kix’s tone was worried. He had dragged her behind some boulders sometime during it all. The sounds of gunfire were still heavy. 

“Kix,” she managed and looked at him. 

“Commander, do you hear me?” 

“I hear ya, Kix.” she took stock of her body. She was fine. She wasn’t hurt at all. It was Anakin who was hurt. “It’s Anakin.” 

Kix frowned. 

“He’s in pain. I could feel it.”

“You collapsed in battle. I had to give you painkillers to get you to stop convulsing.”

“He’s in pain. I don’t know what happened.” He must’ve lost control of his mind, allowing her in to feel everything. That had never happened before. Sometimes he would slip and give her a little glimpse of the depth of his emotions but never like this. Never like she was experiencing it with him. She had to get to him. He was supposed to be on Naboo. What could’ve happened to him there?

“What’s the state of the battle?” She sat up. Kix put a hand on her shoulder, and she shoved it away. “Anakin’s in trouble. We need to be done here.” 

“Rex and Fives are mopping up the last squad of tinnies. The 327th is expecting our reinforcements, but, Commander, you need to rest.” 

“No, I need to help Anakin.” She stood, despite protests from Kix. Rex and Fives were walking over to her. They both quickened their pace when they saw her standing. 

“Commander, what happened?” Fives asked. 

“Is she okay?” Rex asked Kix.

“I’m fine,” Ahsoka answered. “But Anakin’s not. I–the Force connected us for a minute.” 

“It was a half hour sir,” Kix interrupted. 

Her head whipped toward Kix. “What?” 

“You were unresponsive for–”

“I need to contact the Council and get to Anakin. He needs–"

“Ahsoka.” She looked to Rex. He used her name, not her rank. That made her stop and listen. “Cody sent me a message. General Skywalker has been captured by Count Dooku on Naboo. The Gungans have captured General Grievous. Count Dooku offered a trade. Skywalker for Grievous. The Republic said no and attacked the Separatist fleet. Naboo is going to war.” 

Ahsoka could barely process what Rex was telling her. “What?”

“Sir, maybe you should sit–” Fives began, but she didn’t have time to sit. Her master was in trouble. He needed her. 

“We’re going to Naboo.” 

“The 104th is mobilizing and Admiral Grinks’s fleet is already there,” Rex said calmly. She couldn’t understand how he could be so calm about this. Maybe if he had felt what she felt. 

“But Anakin is in pain.”

“We have a duty to do here, Commander,” Rex reminded her gently. But her duty didn’t matter right now. Anakin did. 

“No, I have a duty to my master. I’m going to Naboo.” Let him try to stop her. Let anyone try to stop her. She’d fight them with everything she had. Her master was the most important thing right now. 

Rex held her gaze, and she tried to convey to him without words how much she needed to go help Anakin. Rex never took his eyes from hers. Understanding and a hint of caution rested there. 

“Take Fives with you. I’ll work with General Secura here.” 

“I’m coming with her too,” Kix said. “She could collapse again.” 

Rex shook his head. “I need you here, Kix. The men need you here. Give Jesse instructions. He can go along and look after the commander.” 

Kix nodded. “Yes, sir.” 

“I’ll get a shuttle prepared,” Rex said and commed Admiral Yularen, explaining the situation as he walked off. 

“We’ll get the General back sir. And the 104th are good fighters. So is the General.” Fives said, trying to reassure her. She wished it worked better, but it did help. Anakin wasn’t dead. She would’ve sensed that. Unconscious was something she could deal with, was something Anakin could deal with. He’d been in more dangerous situations before. Heck, he’d been captured by pirates along with Dooku before. And the Wolfpack were solid fighters, good troopers. There was no way Dooku was walking out of that battle with Anakin was his prisoner. They’d get him back and Anakin would be alright. Anything else wasn’t an option.


	2. but I know I'll try somehow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if I’m entirely comfortable with the pacing of this story, but I’m just going to go with it :)
> 
> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos! It means so so much to me! I hope you continue to enjoy this story!

#### Naboo

Padmé raised her head above the crate and took aim at the droids in the hangar. Master Koon deflected laser blasts and advanced through the third Separatist landing craft’s hangar. He seemed confident that Anakin was here and was moving quickly to destroy the battle droids that were still active despite the horrid state of the landing craft. Padmé herself was fairly sure that Anakin was somewhere in the mess of this landing craft. How she was so confident, she didn’t know, but Anakin was here and she was going to find him. Besides, the lifeforms that the bioscan indicated at the second cruiser were no longer showing up. Whoever was on that ship had either fled the wreckage or was dead. And her Ani was a fighter, too strong and willful to die in a cruiser crash. 

“I’ve got a couple EMPs,” Sabé spoke calmly while firing at the droids. Padmé ducked behind the crate and turned to Sabé. The woman was always prepared, even for situations she had no idea she would be in. Sabé ducked down behind the crate and handed Padmé a droid popper. “On three.” Padmé nodded. “One. Two. Three.” 

The two women popped up from behind the crates just long enough to throw the grenades into the throng of droids in front of them. The clones advanced quickly and soon the battle was over. 

Padmé stayed put until Wolffe gave her the all clear. He’d been very clear that if she was coming in the wreckage before they cleared it, she was to stay at his side and obey his every order or she wasn’t coming at all. Padmé didn’t like it, but also knew the man wouldn’t hesitate to force her to stay behind and that was not happening. She was going to find Anakin. 

Sabé stood once the all clear was given, and there was no hiding the exhilaration on her face. 

“Nice work, Senator, Ma’am,” the clone to their right said, giving them both a nod.

“Not too bad yourself...” Sabé waited for him to give his name. 

“Boost, sir.” 

Padmé endeavored to remember the trooper’s name. 

“I can sense a life form up ahead.” Master Koon stopped, and Padmé had seen enough Jedi in action to know he was trying to determine if he could pinpoint the life form’s location. 

Master Koon jerked forward. “It’s Skywalker.” He started off in a run. Padmé followed behind the two clones on the Jedi Master’s heels. Sabé and Wolffe ran at her side. 

“Sir, what about the second life form the bioscan detected?” Wolffe asked as they ran. 

“I cannot sense it anymore. See if your scanners can pick up anything.” 

Boost pulled out a scanner as he ran and fired it up. “Scanner’s only showing one life form, sir.” 

When they’d first arrived at the destroyed third cruiser, there were still two life forms registering on their scanners. Now there was only one. Either that person had escaped or...they’d died. With the state that the cruiser was in, Padmé wouldn’t be surprised if the person was injured in the crash and succumbed to their injuries. But that person wasn’t Anakin. Anakin was alive. He had to be. 

They rounded the corner and stopped. Their path was blocked by metal that shouldn’t be there. What used to be a hallway was only twisted metal. The ceiling was caved in, and the floor had buckled up. The sides had blown inward. There was no way they would get through there to wherever Anakin was. 

“He’s in there,” Master Koon said firmly. 

“In that?” Padmé couldn’t keep the fear out of her voice. 

“Yes. We’ll have to dig him out.” Master Koon stepped forward. 

Tears welled in Padmé’s eyes, but she didn’t let them fall. Anakin wasn’t dead. There was no need for tears. They would get Anakin out of this wreckage and all would be well. It had to be. 

“Boost, go to the last location that the scanner picked up the second lifeform. Wolffe, Mend, with me. Everyone else, with Boost.” 

The clones followed their general’s orders and left the five of them in front of the untraversable hallway. 

“Wolffe, call for a medevac.” 

Padmé felt her breath catch. She hadn’t even laid eyes on Anakin, and already they were calling for a ship to airlift him out of here. Could Master Koon even move the wreckage on his own? Did he need help? Somehow, she knew Anakin didn’t have time for them to wait for clones to arrive to dig him out. They needed to get him out now. 

“What is it, Master Koon?” Sabé asked, knowing that Padmé would like to have more information but speaking was harder than it should be at the moment. 

“He’s not well.” Master Koon stepped forward without further comment and ignited his lightsaber. “Wolffe, we’ll have to cut Skywalker out. I’ll need your help. Mend, Sabé, watch our backs.” 

Master Koon began to cut through the metal and Wolffe helped to move the pieces after they were cut. Sabé kept her hand on Padmé’s arm as they continued to cut and move the twisted metal. She couldn’t quite remember how to breathe. Anakin was in there, his life draining away from him and she had put him there. _Forgive me, my love._

Mend suddenly moved forward, and Master Koon held a few pieces of creaking metal back with the Force while Mend and Wolffe helped pull Anakin out of the mess. He was covered in blood. His head was bleeding along with his stomach and his leg–she had to look away and calm herself. His right leg was broken, deformed, the skin torn from bone, the bone broken in multiple places. 

Master Koon dropped the metal pieces with a loud clang and Padmé stepped forward and knelt at Anakin’s side. _Ani, my love…_ There was so much blood. His skin was too pale. The only reassurance she had was the rise and fall of his chest, but even that was troubling because his tunic was covered with blood and scorch marks. 

“Senator, I need space,” Mend said. Sabé pulled her back, slipping a hand into hers. Padmé squeezed it harder than she should’ve, enough to hurt. 

“Padmé, he’s alive. He’s breathing.” Sabé’s small hand reached out and wiped the tears from her cheeks. 

“Mend, medevac’s here,” Wolffe reported. 

“He’s lost a lot of blood. We need to get him in bacta,” Mend said. 

“I’ll have Warthog clear the way,” Wolffe said and was once again on the comm. 

They’d found Anakin, but he could still die. It was up to the clones now. To get him to safety and medical care. Padmé could do nothing more to save her husband. She couldn’t even stay with him as they got him to safety. She could do nothing but watch, and when they took him from her vision, wait and hope that she wasn’t the reason her husband died. 

Master Koon’s comlink went off, pulling Padmé’s attention back to the situation she’d gotten them in. There was still a battle going on, still her home world to keep safe. 

“Master Plo?” Padmé recognized the young voice of Anakin’s padawan and nearly collapsed. What would she tell the girl? How could she explain her decision to those closest to Anakin? 

“What is it, Ahsoka?” Master Koon asked. 

“I found Count Dooku. He’s on a speeder making his was toward Theed.” 

“Don’t let him out of your sight. I’m on my way there. Don’t engage.” He paused. “And your master is alright. We have him.” 

“Thank you, Master.” 

Master Koon ended the call and turned to Padmé and Wolffe. “I must go. Wolffe, get everyone out of here safely. I’m taking the gunship with me.” 

“Yes, sir.” He saluted, and Master Koon rushed down the hall past clones approaching quickly with a stretcher. Padmé stepped back and watched as they placed Anakin on the stretcher. He didn’t make a sound as they moved him. She looked to his chest and still saw the rise and fall. He was still alive, and she had to trust these clones to make sure he stayed that way.

….. 

Ahsoka never took her eyes off the speeder on the scanner. She had to focus on not losing Dooku, or all of this would be for nothing. She’d seen the Gungans fighting, the demolished warship in the air, the stench of death in the Force.

“He’s almost to Theed,” Fives warned. 

“I see that,” she snapped. “We’ll lose him in the city.” She directed the next words to their gunship’s pilot. “Hotshot, fire on the speeder.” 

“General Plo said not to engage,” Jesse warned. 

“We can’t let this sleemo escape.” Ahsoka all but growled. She couldn’t save Anakin, but she could make him proud. She’d help capture Count Dooku.

“Sir?” Hotshot asked.

“Fire on the Count's speeder,” she repeated. 

“Yes, sir.” Their gunship opened fire. Ahsoka took her eyes off the scanner and watched visually from the gunship. Dooku’s speeder weaved across the grasslands as he dodged the laser blasts. Then he leapt off the speeder, his cloak billowing in the wind, and turned to face the gunship. He reached out a hand, and Ahsoka felt herself go flying from the ship as he used the Force to send it spinning out of control. She hit the ground more or less steadily. Fives tumbled down beside her, rolling to a stop farther from Dooku than her. Dooku ran off toward Theed. Ahsoka cursed and followed him. Fives followed behind her. 

As they approached the city limits, there was a portion of the Naboo Royal Guard waiting for Dooku. They held their weapons steady, but Ahsoka could sense their fear. 

“Surrender, Count Dooku,” she called out. She was in over her head and she knew it, but she had a duty to do. She knew that her master would do the same were he in her position. After knowing she was safe, he’d go after the person that hurt her. Of course, unlike Anakin, she couldn’t really do any damage to Dooku. She knew her skills and wouldn’t overestimate herself, but she could prevent Dooku from escaping. Distractions were something she was capable of. 

He paused and then turned toward her. Ahsoka felt a chill run down her spine, even as she prepared herself for the coming battle. 

“Come to save your master, child?” Dooku questioned as he moved toward her. Her hands rested on her sabers, ready to ignite them at a moment’s notice. “I’m afraid it’s too late. Or haven’t you noticed how he’s slipping from the Force?” 

Ahsoka knew she couldn’t let his taunting get to her. Anakin was alive. Anakin would be alright. He always was. He was a fighter. He would fight this and he would survive. She had to do the same now in order to make him proud. 

“Don’t listen to him, Commander,” Fives said from her right. 

“I can’t let you escape, Dooku.” She unclipped her sabers from her belt, their weight less comforting knowing the opponent she was going up against. 

“You’re no match for me.”

“We’ll see.” She ignited her sabers. He smiled, and she got the feeling she had just moved exactly where he wanted her. 

He lunged forward with his lightsaber, and red met green. Fives went flying backward due to a Force push, and she was alone in a duel with a powerful Sith Lord that had bested both of her masters at one point. She had to focus. Dooku could not be allowed to escape. He was a man like any other. She just had to keep him distracted until Master Plo arrived.

….. 

Padmé wasn’t allowed to accompany Anakin back to the cruisers for treatment, so she accepted the transport back to command. She couldn’t be with her husband, but she would make sure she hadn’t gotten him injured for nothing. Dooku would be captured today.

“What’s the status?” she asked Jar Jar, who was standing at the holotable. 

He looked to her sadly. “More Separatists are arriving. It’s not looking good meesa thinks.” 

She nodded looking at the holomap herself. They were losing the ground battle but the arrival of the 212th had turned the losing space battle into a win. But not before they’d suffered great losses. Admiral Grinks’s fleet was now made of solely one cruiser, and the 104th had lost a cruiser as well. But Jar Jar was right. The ground battle was not looking good at all. Before the 212th had arrived, the Separatists had sent reinforcements to the surface. The first and second landing crafts had turned into two separate battlefields that the Republic was losing. 

“It’s not over yet,” Sabé reminded. Padmé looked to her friend. “Master Koon can still capture Dooku.” 

“He has to.” Padmé felt her determination rising and replacing the fear. “I didn’t bring war to my home world just to come away empty handed.” 

“So far you’ve kept the fighting out of the cities. That means a lot to the people of Naboo.”

“It’ll mean nothing if we lose. The droids will ransack our homes,” Padmé said as she studied the holomap in front of her. It seemed the best place for her to be right now if she couldn’t be by Anakin’s side, was fighting alongside the Gungans in defense of her home. 

“Commander Wolffe, do you read me?” Padmé turned at the familiar voice coming in over the clone commander’s comms.

“Yes, General Kenobi.” Wolffe lifted his arm and answered. 

“I’m inbound with reinforcements. Have you located Anakin or Count Dooku?”

“Yes, sir. General Skywalker has been medevac’d to the cruiser Dominant, and General Plo and Commander Tano are currently in pursuit of Count Dooku.” 

“Understood. I’ll go see if I can’t capture Dooku along with them. Commander Cody is already on the ground at the second cruiser. Other companies are coming to your position.” 

“Thank you, sir.” 

“Kenobi out.” 

Padmé breathed out a sigh of relief. Reinforcements were here. Obi-Wan was here. They could actually do this. They could win this battle, capture Dooku, and they’d be one step closer to ending the war and everything would be worth it. It had to be. 

Padmé turned to Sabé. “We need to get out there and fight.” 

“Senator,” Commander Wolffe began, “I protest you going onto an active battlefield. You should stay here. We need someone in the command center.”

“No, Commander, I’m going to fight for my home.” 

She and Sabé strode toward the speeder. Part of her was still amazed at how in sync she and her former handmaiden still were. It was almost like nothing had changed, except that everything had.

….. 

Ahsoka clashed blades with Dooku. She was losing, and somehow, he’d managed to drive her closer to the city. She saw Fives over Dooku’s shoulder and knew what she had to do. She’d seen Fives and Echo do it before. It hadn’t worked then (it had resulted in both the criminal they were after and Echo being hit with a stun blast) and she doubted it would work now, but there was a chance and she clearly wasn’t holding her own against Dooku.

“Fives!” She shouted. “Red bear!” 

He hesitated for a fraction of a second then fired his blaster. She jumped back, but Dooku jumped with her. They landed on either side of the stun blast. _Blast! At least last time they’d managed to take down the target._

Dooku smiled. “You fight well, but not well enough I’m afraid.” He shot his hand out, and the men around them were thrown to the ground with the Force. She held her ground just barely and had to roll out of the way of his lightsaber blow. He didn’t pursue her but instead ran into the city. She couldn’t let him escape. She ran after him, exhausted as she was. She barely caught his lightning on her blade. She wouldn’t be able to hold it much longer. It was so strong. He seemed to realize this too for he stepped forward another few steps toward her. 

“It’s over. Your master is dead, and you will soon join him.” 

“You’re wrong,” Ahsoka gritted through her teeth as she tried to hold off his Sith lightning attack. 

“Surrender, Count Dooku,” a new, but familiar voice said from behind her, and suddenly Dooku went flying off his feet. She let her shoulders sag. 

“You’ve done well, Little ‘Soka.” Master Plo smiled at her. “Master Kenobi will be joining us soon. Shall we try to capture the Count before he arrives?”

Ahsoka smiled, baring her teeth and swung her lightsabers around into a defensive position. “I’d be glad to, Master Plo.” 

They moved closer to Dooku, who had pushed to his feet and was scowling at them, his blood red blade gripped tightly in his hand. Suddenly, he collapsed as a blue stun blast crashed over him. 

Jesse stood behind him with his blaster raised. 

“Or we won’t have to fight him at all,” Master Plo remarked wryly and strode over to Dooku.

Ahsoka let herself sink to her knees and catch her breath. Dueling a Sith Lord was exhausting. 

“You okay commander?” She looked up at Jesse’s voice.

“Never better.” She smiled. “Good shot by the way.” 

Jesse smiled. “Kix would kill me if I let you get impaled twice by a Sith.” 

“Twice?” And then she felt it, the pain in her side. She looked down. She had in fact been stabbed in the side. Well, more of a slice actually. It was painful too now that she’d noticed it.

“Commander, sit down. You’re good now. Let a medic take a look at that wound. General Koon has the situation under control.”

She shook her head. She needed to find out how Anakin was doing. A gunship landed close to them. Obi-Wan stepped out and half-jogged over to her. 

“Ahsoka.” She could hear the concern in his voice.

“I’m fine. We got him.” She motioned to Dooku, restrained and leaning against the wall, still unconscious. 

Obi-Wan nodded and headed over to Master Plo. A clone made his way over to her and Jesse. He pulled a pack off his shoulder. She could see the medic’s emblem on his shoulder. 

“Hey there, Commander, can I take a look at that wound?” 

She nodded then turned to Jesse. “Where’s Fives?” 

“I’m here.” She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Fives smiling down at her. “You let this nice medic patch you up, and I’ll find out what I can about the General.” 

She nodded. “Thank you.” Jesse stayed at her side with his eye on their surroundings. The other clone shared a nod with him. 

“What’s your name?” She asked as he began cleaning around the wound and tearing away a bit of her shirt so he could see the full lightsaber burn.

“Stitch, sir.” 

“Because you stitch up so many injuries.” She smiled. “I like it.” 

“Thank you, sir.” 

“So how bad is it, Stitch?”

“You’ll be fine with a dip in a bacta tank. For now, I’ll put a bacta patch on it. No sudden movements, though. That’ll mess it up.”

“I’ll try.” She couldn’t promise much else. Especially as she stood and saw Fives walking over to her with a furrow in his brow. 

“Fives?”

“General Skywalker been medevac’d to the Dominant. They don’t know much more.”

“Can we head up there?” She needed to know how he was. He was still alive and that was good, but how injured was he? She needed to see him. 

But Fives shook his head. “The Generals are taking Dooku back up to the cruiser, and–” 

“Ahsoka,” Obi Wan interrupted. She looked to him. “Master Plo and I are taking Dooku offworld to minimize the risk to the Nabooians and Gungans, but the battle isn’t over here. The Separatist reinforcements are overwhelming our troops and the Gungans. We need you and Commanders Cody and Wolffe here on the ground to coordinate the attacks.” 

“But Master–”

“I’ll update you on Anakin’s recovery the moment I hear anything.” His gaze softened. “He’s alive, and he’ll stay that way. There’s nothing you can do for him now. The troopers here need you more right now.” 

Jesse patted her shoulder. She had to be strong for her boys. The lives of their brothers depending on it. 

“Alright.” She moved away from Jesse and followed Obi-Wan over to Master Plo. “What’s the plan?” 

“Ship three is unsalvageable, and there are no remaining droids there.” Master Plo began. “Commander Cody is winning the battle at ship two and probably will not need your help. Ship one is where Wolffe and Senator Amidala are.”

“I suspect the Senator is in the thick of battle.” Obi-Wan mused. “She’ll need someone to watch her back.” 

“Of course, Master.” She would defend Padmé and end the battle here on Naboo, so that she could get to Anakin as soon as possible. She had a hunch that Padmé would agree with her on that matter. She couldn’t be happy with the decision the Republic had made. The decision not to accept Count Dooku’s trade had resulted in the man she loved getting kidnapped and injured as well as her home world falling under Separatist attack. After the battle was over, she’d have to ask Padmé why the Republic had made the horrible decision that got her Master injured.

….. 

Sabé stayed practically glued to Padmé’s side as they advanced forward to the front lines. Their aim was perfect as they took down battle droid after battle droid. Well, Sabé’s aim was always perfect. Padmé was losing focus and hardly able to see the battlefield in front of her through her worry about Anakin. There was so much blood on his tunic and leg. So much blood.

“Padmé.” 

She ducked behind the stone she’d been taking cover behind as she fired, and Sabé did the same at her side. Padmé didn’t know whether to feel relief or shame when Anakin’s padawan slid to her side. 

“Are you alright?” 

She opened her mouth to answer but no sound came out. Sabé tapped her arm. She swallowed and tried again. 

“We have to take out these droids.” 

Ahsoka nodded. “Don’t worry Senator. We’ll keep your home world safe.” Her holo went off. It was a clone she didn’t recognize. “Commander, we’ve broken through their line. The Separatists are in full retreat.” 

“But retreat means they’re heading toward the cities,” Sabé said. 

“You hear that Boil? You’ve got to scrap those tinnies before they reach the cities. We cannot endanger the lives of Naboo citizens.” 

“We’re on it, Commander.” The comm cut out. 

“Commander Tano,” Sabé begun. “We have to win the air battle or more reinforcements will arrive.” 

“Our cruisers are doing the best they can,” Ahsoka said.

“Will the Republic send more aid?” 

“They’re supposed to.” 

“Commander!” Wolffe dove behind the now very crowded rock. His armor pressed up against Padmé’s arm. “Separatist reinforcements have arrived. Five cruisers.” 

Ahsoka’s shoulders dropped. “We have to keep fighting. There’s nothing we can do from here.” 

“I recommend moving the Senator to safety.” 

“I agree with Commander Wolffe,” Sabé seconded.

“I want to see Anakin,” she whispered, not really caring about anything else at the moment. She needed to see Anakin. She had to see that he was alright. That he wouldn’t die. That she would still have him in her life. That he still loved her and cared about her and that he was still hers to love and care about in return. 

A clone’s voice cut through her thoughts. “Commander Tano, do you read me?” 

“Rex!” Ahsoka answered.

“Master Fisto’s forces have arrived as have the 501st. We’re deploying air strikes now, but we’ll get some transports down to you. Hold out just a little longer.” 

“Will do, Rex.” 

“Senator?” Wolffe asked. 

She took in a deep breath. It didn’t matter what she wanted. She had to save her people. This was her mess. She needed to fight alongside those that were dying for it. 

“I’m staying. Ahsoka, I’ve got Sabé to protect me. Stop worrying about protecting me and get out there and fight.” 

Ahsoka hesitated then nodded. She tapped her comm. “Fives, Jesse, we’re advancing.” 

She moved from behind the rock, and her green lightsabers twirled in her hands as she moved forward. 

Padmé popped up and fired at the droids. One after another. Her people needed her to be strong.

….. 

Ahsoka sliced through the last droid in her line of sight and looked at the battlefield around her, breathing heavy, heart pounding, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

“Clear.” She heard Rex’s shout echo across the battlefield, but still she didn’t let herself relax. Her head swiveled around as she checked visually and reached out with the Force to make sure that it was actually safe to let her guard down. Not sensing anything, she shut off her lightsaber but kept it in her hand. 

“Sir.” Jesse was at her side. “You’re injured.” He motioned to her stomach. Ahsoka look down to see that the bandage Stitch had placed over her lightsaber burn was gone and the skin was inflamed. 

“I’ll have a medic look at it later. Anyone heard from Master Plo?”

Jesse frowned and shook his head. Ahsoka clipped her lightsaber on her belt and walked toward Senator Amidala. She was supposed to stay by her side throughout the battle, but she knew she was of more use in the center of the action, and Wolffe was not letting the senator near that mess, no matter how much Padmé wanted to be in the center of the fight. She was like Anakin that way. Always in the thick of things. 

“Senator.” Ahsoka stopped at her side. 

“Ahsoka, is that all of the droids?” 

“Yes.” Ahsoka lifted her arm and called Master Kenobi. “Master Kenobi, we’ve destroyed the droids at ship one. The area is secure.” 

“Very good.” His voice sounded strained. That wasn’t a good sign. “The Separatists are retreating. Commander Cody reports that ship two is being secured. Master Fisto’s fleet has arrived and is taking over securing the field. Master Plo and I will be traveling back to Coruscant with Anakin and Count Dooku.” 

“How is Anakin?” 

“He’s stable for now.” 

She nodded even though he couldn’t see her. 

“You’ll report to Master Fisto during clean up. Master Windu and a squad of commandos is coming to take Grievous to Coruscant.” 

“Can’t I come back to Coruscant with Anakin?” She needed to be by his side. It’s where he would be if she were injured. 

There was a pause. “Senator Amidala may have just won the war. Her enemies have increased. You’ve defended the Senator’s life before. I’ll place you in charge of her security. Work with whoever she already has in place.” 

“Yes, Master. I’ll keep the Senator safe” 

She lowered her arm with the end of the call and found Padmé’s eyes on her. There was remorse and infinite sadness in her eyes. She stepped over to Ahsoka’s side, Sabé at her side. Ahsoka wondered if she was really needed to defend the senator when Sabé was there. Ahsoka had watched in awe as she fought on the battlefield. The woman was brilliant and deadly. No threat would make it past her to Padmé. 

“Ahsoka, I can’t leave Naboo yet. I have to see this through.” 

“I understand.” And she did. The senator still had a lot to discuss with the Naboo Royal Court as well as the Gungan Council and who knows who else. There had been a battle on Naboo soil that resulted in the capture of two Separatist leaders. 

“I’m worried about Anakin too.” 

Ahsoka nodded. She knew that Padmé and Anakin were close, were in love. She knew Padmé wanted to see him too.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve accepted the trade.” Sabé put a hand on Padmé’s shoulder. “I didn’t–I didn’t think it’d be this bad.” 

Ahsoka’s mind caught on the singular pronoun in the sentence. Padmé wasn’t saying that she–

“You traded Anakin?” Her voice was harsher than she wanted it to be. 

“I was doing what’s best for the Republic. Dooku and Grievous were both here, and we captured them both.” Padmé paused and seemed to collect herself. “I’m so sorry, Ahsoka.”

“You?” Ahsoka couldn’t quite believe it. Any other Republic official she’d believe, but Padmé. Padmé was Anakin’s friend. They’d known each other since Anakin was nine. They’d fallen in love somewhere along the line. At least Ahsoka thought they had. They sure acted like it. “How could you do that?” 

“Ahsoka.” She hadn’t even heard Rex approach, much less feel his hand on her shoulder. His warning tone registered in her mind, but she ignored it. 

“He’s your friend. You just let Dooku keep him? For Grievous?” 

“No, Ahsoka.” Padmé spoke calmly, but there were tears in her eyes. “I did it for the Republic. The war can’t go on if the Separatist leaders aren’t there to keep the machine turning. It wasn’t about Anakin.” Her voice broke on his name. She cleared her throat with a cough before continuing. “It was about everyone who dies in this war. I have a chance here to put an end to all the death. Millions are dying in this war. And even though Anakin is...wonderful, he’s still one person.” 

“Anakin never would’ve done the same were you in his position.” Her hands were shaking with anger and disbelief. 

“I know.” A tear slipped down Padmé’s cheek. 

Rex’s hand tightened on her shoulder. “The Senator is right.” 

Ahsoka shrugged off Rex’s hand. “What?” She spun on him. 

“Senator Amidala did her duty to the Republic, and General Skywalker got hurt. It’s war, Ahsoka. She had an impossible decision to make, and she made it and Skywalker is still alive.” 

“Ahsoka.” She looked to Padmé, knowing her own eyes were still accusatory. “You have to know, Anakin is my friend. I know he and you will have trouble forgiving me for this. I knew that when I made the decision. It’s okay to be angry at me. I’ll have Sabé escort me to the Palace. I hope to see you there later.” 

Padmé nodded once, and Ahsoka let her walk off and climb into a speeder. 

“Commander–” 

She held up a hand and inhaled then exhaled. 

“I know, Rex.” She looked at him. “I can’t stay angry at her. I have to do my duty.” 

Rex stepped closer. “Skywalker won’t take this well. You know that. Someone’s going to have to keep the General calm, and we both know that person is usually the Senator.” 

“He’ll feel betrayed.” She knew Anakin. He’d take it personally even if the Senator didn’t mean it personally. She took a deep breath and tried her hardest to release her anger into the Force. It worked to an extent. She’d have to meditate later. “Rex, this is going to be bad.” 

“I know, kid. We’ll deal with it together.” 

She gave the Captain a smile, and when his return smile was forced she saw the hurt in Rex’s golden eyes. He felt like she did. Confused and hurt by the Senator’s actions. Anakin was their friend. Loyalty was important to have in an army. They’d thought Anakin’s loyalty to the Senator would never be tossed aside like that. They were wrong. 

“We’ll be there for him,” she said firmly.

“Yes, we will, sir.” 

And she realized then what she had to do. Like Rex was here, keeping her from being alone in this, she had to be there for Anakin, and make sure he didn’t feel alone. Loneliness would destroy him. Somehow, she was entirely sure of that, and it scared her more than she cared to admit.


	3. tomorrow don't mean much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is going to be longer than I anticipated, which means fairly slow updates, but I have most of it outlined. I hope you guys enjoy it and stick around to see what happens. Thanks for reading!

####  Coruscant: Jedi Temple 

Padmé stepped into the dimly lit room, unsure of what she would find. She’d come to his room as soon as she’d been allowed, which wasn’t as soon as she would’ve liked. It had been fifteen hours since he’d come out of surgery. She’d been on Coruscant for over a day. It felt like forever, like far too much time. She should’ve been by his side the whole time. What were politics and the fate of the galaxy when her husband was hurting?

Anakin was sitting up in bed, his new prosthetic leg covered by the sheet draped over his body. 

“Ani.” Her voice shook on that one word, displaying all her fears and worries. She needed him to be okay. She needed him to still be her Ani, however impossible that was now. 

Anakin’s hands tightened around the datapad he held in his lap, and he kept his eyes down, focused on whatever was on the screen. And she knew whatever was there wasn’t more important than her. It was simply that he didn’t want to look at her. 

She moved to his bedside, but she didn’t dare reach for him however much she wanted to. There was no telling how he would receive that action, and besides they were in the Jedi Temple’s healing rooms. 

But he surprised her. His hand slipped into hers. 

“Padmé.” His voice was hoarse, likely from disuse, but it was her name. He wasn’t refusing to speak to her. She might still be able to rebuild what she’d broken. 

“I’m so sorry, Ani.” There was nothing else for her to say. She knew this was her fault. He must know it too. 

“Can we not talk about it?” 

The quiet question took her hope and crushed it, but she fumbled to hide her pain and find a new topic. “Of course. Uh, do you remember my handmaiden, Sabé?” 

“Can we not talk at all?” 

She bit her tongue, then squeezed his hand. “Do you want me to leave?” She kept the hurt out of her voice. Her hurt was deserved. This was on her. Her decision. Her decision that caused Anakin to lose a leg. 

“No. Stay.” 

Hope bloomed in her soul once more. She slipped her hand from his and grabbed a chair, moving it to his bedside. He reached for her hand again, and she gave it. She didn’t quite know where they stood and it unnerved her, but she’d do all she could to help him. 

“Was it worth it?” he asked so quietly she barely heard him. When her mind registered the words, her heart skipped over a beat, and she stifled her gasp. 

“Anakin, my love.” She didn’t care who heard as she moved closer and gripped his hand tighter, her other hand landing on his mechanical arm. “I never wanted for you to get hurt.” 

He finally looked at her, and she almost wished he hadn’t so that she could stay in denial and keep her hope that this could be resolved. She could still believe that she hadn’t ruined their bond if she hadn’t seen the dimness in his blue eyes, the distrust that hid behind gray flecks in his irises. And she didn’t have the words that would make his eyes light up again, that would prove that he could trust her. 

The truth finally hit her. She had traded her husband for Republic victory. She had sold their love for the Republic. Putting duty before love. It was a mistake she couldn’t take back. The Republic had victory yes, but at what cost? She couldn’t whisk Anakin away to Naboo and rebuild what she’d broken. She had to go back to work in order to sustain her victory. She couldn’t prove that she would put him first because she couldn’t. And looking into his eyes she knew he knew that too.

……

Obi-Wan Kenobi sometimes wished he wasn’t on the Jedi Council. It required a lot of him. Usually he could balance being the 212th’s general, being a Jedi Council member, and keeping Anakin out of trouble. But this time he couldn’t keep up the juggling act. He knew one day one of those things would have to go. He always thought that it would be his role on Council or his role as a general. He wasn’t prepared for Anakin to slip through the cracks.

Now everything was different. Something was off in the Force. Obi-Wan couldn’t figure out the reason for the change. Did it have to do with Dooku or Anakin or both? Dooku’s capture likely threw a wrench in the mysterious Sith Lord’s plan. The disturbance in the Force was such that even younglings could feel it. But the war wasn’t over yet, as his duties as a Jedi Council member kept reminding him. 

So that left Obi-Wan to wonder if it was Anakin’s close call that left a disturbance in the Force. He was the Chosen One after all. Anakin had lost a lot of blood by the time they went into surgery. The healers that worked on him were all exhausted afterward, needing rest and meditation. But Anakin would recover. Obi-Wan hoped he would at least. All he had to go on were the healers’ words. He still hadn’t made it to see Anakin yet, and because of his duties he wouldn’t be able to see him today. And that killed him because that was Anakin, his padawan, his friend, his brother. He should be by his side. But none of this could wait. He had to do what was needed of him before he could see Anakin. And though it ached, he soldiered on, pushing down his worry and grief. 

Obi-Wan stepped out of his quarters and made his way toward the detention center, his focus on the tasks ahead. He saw Master Yoda waiting at the entrance and paused. 

“Master Kenobi? Ready are you?”

“Not at all, Master,” Obi-Wan answered honestly. “There’s no telling what we can get Dooku to reveal, if anything at all.” 

“And feel the disturbance in the Force do you?”

“Yes, Master.” 

“Sense it as well, Dooku will.” 

With that vague warning, Yoda turned and entered the detention center. Master Plo Koon was waiting inside the entrance. Together they walked to Dooku’s cell. Two Jedi sentinels guarded the door while two more appeared behind the group. Obi-Wan nodded to them. He didn’t think Dooku was the type to run for that was Grievous’s style. Obi-Wan hoped the clones guarding Grievous were aware of that fact. Dooku would wait this out and bide his time, but Grievous would go for an escape the minute he got the chance. A good reason why the Jedi should still have custody of Grievous, not the Republic military. He understood Grievous was a military figure and not a Sith or former Jedi, but there was too much room for error. 

Inside the cell, Dooku sat on a cot, legs crossed as if in meditation. 

“Master Yoda.” Dooku was calm, not an ounce of worry betrayed in his expression. 

“Dooku.” Yoda stepped forward. “Questions we have.” 

His lips turned up at the ends, and his eyes remained close. It made Obi-Wan uneasy and gave him the feeling that Dooku knew something that the rest of them didn’t. 

“Of course, my old master. Everything has changed. You can sense it I know. The darkness is less. There are more cracks of light than there was before.” 

“Sense it we do.” 

Obi-Wan added, “With your capture the war can come to an end and–”

“Kenobi, are you still so short-sighted?” Dooku interrupted as he opened his eyes. “This is not about the war. The war will roll on without me. My master will see to it.” 

“You’re saying your master controls the war?” Kenobi asked, a memory of a prison cell on Geonosis resurfacing.

“I told you everything you needed to know way back on Geonosis.”

Obi-Wan frowned. “The Senate is under the control of the Sith? That’s impossible.” 

“Not impossible,” Yoda said, surprising Obi-Wan. “Blind, we are. The dark side clouds everything.” 

“My master’s doing, of course.” Dooku shrugged, looking as casual as ever. “The plans he has in place will not be undone by my capture.” 

“What are his plans?” Master Plo asked. 

“The death of all Jedi.” The fire that burned in Dooku’s eyes at that proclamation chilled Obi-wan to the core.

“Anything more specific?” 

“I can’t tell you that. I may yet still escape this prison and go on to serve my master more.” 

“Escape, you will not,” Yoda said firmly.

Dooku’s calm demeanor gained a more antagonistic look, and his eyes focused on Yoda. “I will not answer any more of your questions, Master Jedi. Not when you are so blinded to the truth.”

.....

####  Coruscant: Grand Republic Medical Facility 

Palpatine had Anakin moved to the Grand Republic Medical Facility so that they could give him the best prosthetic for his leg. Anakin had to admit that the prosthetic was pretty good, better than the one for his hand. He thought of the technical details of it all instead of the emotions that came with. They would drown him. 

Anakin looked up when the door opened, expecting Padmé, but it was Chancellor Palpatine. 

The Chancellor gave a sad smile in greeting. “Anakin, my boy, how are you?” 

Anakin sat on the bed. Standing for too long tired him out. He wasn’t fully mended yet. Probably never would be. “Good, Your Excellency,” Anakin lied. 

Palpatine nodded, not seeing or simply accepting the lie. “I am glad to see you up. I was so worried when I heard you’d been captured by Dooku. And I was appalled when Senator Amidala didn’t secure your release.” 

Appalled was a good word for it. Padmé had left him to Dooku. She’d seen him being tortured, and instead of saving him she gave him up. But it was for the Republic. They captured Dooku and Grievous. That meant the war would end, and that was good. The war ending was good. He could take one lesson from Obi-Wan and try to focus on the good. He had to focus on the good if he wanted to be able to keep himself from spiraling down to the dark hole in his soul that only seemed to be growing wider. 

“I had thought the two of you were friends. I am deeply sorry. If I had any ability to do so, I would not have made the trade. The Republic could’ve gone on, but not without their best General to fight for them. There would’ve been other opportunities to capture General Grievous.” 

But both Grievous and Dooku together? Unlikely. He could see Padmé's reasoning there. For the Republic victory, he could not be their first priority. He wondered if Palpatine really meant it, that he’d put Anakin before the Republic. Anakin’s own wife hadn’t done that, but Palpatine said he would, and Anakin was close to believing him. 

“Thank you, Chancellor. Do you think the war can really end now?” 

“Well, it will take time. The Republic will have to work on a treaty, and if the rest of the Separatist leaders agree, then perhaps the war can end. But Dooku is just one of many Separatists. I wish this was as easy as Senator Amidala makes it seem.” 

Palpatine had a point. The Separatists were fighters. They wouldn’t give up with two of their leaders down. The Republic would have to hope that the capture of two leaders would be enough to broker peace talks and then what? The last time the Republic tried to open peace talks with the Separatists they planted bombs on Coruscant. What if all of this did nothing to stop the war? What if Padmé had sacrificed him for nothing? No, he couldn’t think about that. His head would not spin today. His thoughts and emotions would not rule him. 

“I’ll let you get some rest now. It is good to see you alive, my boy.” 

“Thank you, Chancellor,” he said with a half smile. At least someone was happy to see he hadn’t died at the hands of Dooku. 

The Chancellor left, though at least he’d come to see him. Obi-Wan hadn’t even done that. Ahsoka had commed to say she was worried, and she was coming to see him as soon as she could. Padmé had come by many times, but he didn’t know what to say to her, and she didn’t know what to say to him. Padmé had left him in Dooku’s hands. She’d seen him get tortured and didn’t try to save him. He would’ve done anything to save her. Anything. And she didn’t care enough to save him. 

Anakin pushed those thoughts away and moved to the droid in the corner of his room. He’d requested a broken droid to fix up, to give him something to do. Surprisingly no one argued with him about it. He was glad. The droid gave him a distraction, a way not to think about everything that had happened. And he did not like thinking about what happened. It only made the darkness in his mind and soul grow, and he couldn’t have that. He would control his emotions and thoughts and keep himself from spiraling out of control.

.....

Ahsoka stepped into Anakin’s room. She was surprised to see her master standing. Last time she’d come in he’d been asleep. She hadn’t expected to see him standing on his new leg so soon.

“Ahsoka.” He smiled a bit when he saw her. 

She moved closer. “How are you?” 

He shrugged. She moved and put her arms around him. He hesitated then returned the hug. She was so happy to see him well and expected that that joy bubbled over into the Force around them. 

She pulled back. “I was worried about you for a minute, Master.” 

“Who me? Have a little faith. I always get out of scrapes like this,” he teased. 

“Maybe so. You do have a habit now of losing limbs.” 

He huffed out a laugh. “Too soon Ahsoka. Too soon.” 

She couldn’t help from smiling. “I really am glad to see you alive.” 

Anakin shrugged again. She could bet she knew what was bothering him, and it wasn’t the leg or the torture he’d gone through. 

“At least we’ve captured both Dooku and Grievous. This war can end now.” 

“Can it? There are other Separatists out there.” 

“Padmé,” Ahsoka winced when she saw his expression at the sound of the Senator’s name, “says that there are Separatists open to peace talks. I was on Raxus. I saw them. Not everyone is like Dooku.” 

“Maybe.” Ahsoka couldn’t help thinking that her master looked so lost. “The Chancellor doesn’t think so.”

“Has the Chancellor ever been to Raxus? Has he spoken with Separatists that actually want peace?” 

“Maybe.” 

“If we can get peace, our men don’t have to die anymore. No one wanted you to lose a leg to gain this but Anakin,” she tilted her head to look at him, “it was a good opportunity.” Though that was about as far as she could agree with Padmé. No matter how good the opportunity it wasn’t worth sacrificing Anakin’s life. 

He only nodded. “I think I need sleep.” 

She moved back, hiding her hurt. “Of course, Master.” 

She shouldn’t be hurt by it. She didn’t know what he went through with the torture, the loss of a limb, the knowledge that the woman he trusted and loved left him to die. If he needed space, she should give him space, but first she had to show him how many people cared about him.

“But the clones have a couple presents for you, if you’re interested in seeing them.” 

Anakin looked at her, a slight lift to his brow. “Presents?”

She shrugged. “The boys made some things for you. Some of them even bought things. Rex has the gifts outside.” 

Anakin’s lips turned up for just a second before a frown retook his features. “I can’t keep them here.” 

“Of course not. We’ll keep them on the Resolute for when you’re all better. But the clones worked really hard on them these past few days. Rex had to order a couple of the boys to sleep because they were falling asleep while working on their gifts.” 

“Why are they doing that?” 

She smiled. “Because they care about you, silly.” It seemed a lighter mood would be best for Anakin right now. “They were worried. If they could all be here to visit you, they would be here. So can Rex come in now, or are you going to make him stand in the hall with a cart full of presents?”

Anakin smiled, and this time there was joy in it. “Yeah, send him in.”

.….

####  Coruscant: Senate Building 

“Senators, please hear my words.” Padmé took a breath and a look around at the hundreds of beings in their pods in the Senate chambers. These were the people they would have to convince (that they shouldn’t have to convince). “This war has drug on long enough. Everyone here has been affected by the war. Some more than others. People are dying. They’re losing homes and family all because of fighting on a battlefield. That battlefield has changed. With the capture of Dooku and Grievous, the battlefield has come to us. It’s here in this very building. The Separatist leaders are made up of more than just war mongers like General Grievous and Count Dooku. There are those in the Separatist Senate that wish for peace. Those people are the ones that have reached out to us. They have their majority. The votes have been cast. The Separatists want peace as badly as we do. The war can end. It’s up to us to end it. Senators, I ask you to listen. Hear their words, and let us find a way to end this bloodshed.” 

Padmé took a deep breath as the hologram of Separatist Senator Renley appeared, and she began to speak before the Senate. This was it. This was the end of the war. If only her fellow senators would listen. 

After Senator Renley finished speaking, the applause was loud. A good sign, but senators were fickle. Their minds could change quickly.

As Chancellor Palpatine opened his mouth to speak the lights cut off, and red emergency lights flooded the senate chambers. Sabé was at her side in an instant. 

“Senators, remain calm please.” Chancellor Palpatine spoke from his center dais. Mas Amedda leaned in close and the two had a hushed conversation. 

“Your speech was good milady,” Sabé said as they waited to hear what Palpatine would say next. Sabé had her head down and was furiously typing on a data pad. Likely searching for the reason for the emergency lights. 

“Thank you.” Padmé watched her work. 

“Seems all the senate buildings are on lockdown. Republic military bases too. Can’t find a reason for it yet.” 

“Senators,” Palpatine called.

“I think we’re about to find out,” Padmé said, and the two ladies turned their attention to the chancellor.

“I do not wish to alarm anyone, however General Grievous has escaped. The Republic is working to find and…” The rest of Palpatine’s meaningless assurances faded as Padmé’s brain repeatedly turned over the words already spoken. 

“I’m working to find answers now, Padmé.” Sabé’s voice broke through her shocked fog.

“Here.” Padmé turned when Captain Typho appeared at her side and handed her a datapad. “Sit down Senator, get some work down. We’re going to be here for a while.” 

“What? I’m sorry I must’ve–“

“We’re stuck in here until the lockdown is lifted, milady,” Typho reminded.

“Right.” Padmé regained her senses. “Well, we’ll have to trust the Jedi to recapture Grievous. There’s still much we can do.”

.....

When Padmé and her fellow senators were finally released from the Senate chambers, she calmly made her way back to her office before letting her true emotions show on her face.

“Padmé, it’s not over yet,” Sabé reminded. 

Padmé shook her head. “These senators won’t listen now. Grievous on the loose means they’re still in danger. They’ll not end the war now. And who knows what Grievous plans to do next.” 

“You know the Jedi will go after Grievous, and they’ll catch him this time. Dooku is still out of the picture.” 

“Yes, but I thought I had both of them.” _Was it worth it?_ Anakin’s voice again asked in her mind. _No, my love. It wasn’t worth it._ She again answered. 

“You can’t single handedly win a war.” 

Padmé blew out a sigh. Sabé was right. She was a fool to think she could really do this. The Senators had opinions, the Chancellor had opinions, the Jedi had opinions. Everyone had an opinion and felt the need to voice it. That was the way democracy worked, and she supported that. But it would be so easy just to go at it herself and get the results she wanted. She breathed deeper now. 

“You’re right. You’re right. I need to call a meeting and see what Senators are on board with ending the war. I need to gather allies. I’ll have to talk to the Jedi Council again as well. With any luck the Jedi will capture Grievous, and then the peace talks can begin again. There’s no doubt Senator Burtoni and the Trade Federation will band their allies together to keep the war ongoing. But we can deal with them after we figure out what’s happened to Grievous. We need to get our stance solid first.” 

“Padmé.” Sabé stopped her with a hand on her arm. Padmé looked at her, and waited for her to continue. “You should put some time in your schedule for him too.” 

She didn’t have to say Anakin’s name. Padmé had told Sabé the truth about Anakin the minute after she finally broke down, crying in the transport back to Coruscant.

“I will, but everything I put him through will be for nothing if I don’t stay vigilant here in the Senate.” 

“It wasn’t your fault.” 

“Don’t lie to me, Sabé. We’re closer than that.” 

“It isn’t a lie. You made the best choice. Whatever comes, you managed to ensure the capture of Dooku, and Skywalker made it out alive. You have done well. I’m so proud of the Senator and woman you’ve become.” 

“He wouldn’t have been injured at all if I had made the trade. He would’ve made the trade were our roles reversed.” 

Sabé stepped closer. “He’s a Jedi of course–”

Padmé shook her head. “Not because he’s a Jedi, but because he couldn’t live with himself if I got hurt.” 

Sabé was quiet a moment, thoughtful. “But you can live with yourself.” 

“Yes,” she whispered. 

Sabé put her arms around Padmé. “That just means your stronger than anyone–than I–ever thought you were.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “I know you love him. Your decision on Naboo doesn’t mean you love him any less.” 

“Then why does it feel like I’ve failed him?”

.....

Obi-Wan stepped into Anakin’s room, not looking forward to giving him bad news. Not looking forward to seeing him after so long. He’d been unable to come see him until now, and his guilt over that was occupying his thoughts. Not to mention the way he’d worried for him. He’d read the reports, heard from Ahsoka and the Council. Anakin was fine. He was recovering. But still Obi-Wan needed to see for himself. Wasn’t quite convinced that everything was “fine.”

Anakin didn’t even look up when Obi-Wan entered. He was tinkering with something. Anakin always tinkered around with different things. A way to relax him, he always said. 

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan kept his voice even and soft, a hard thing to do, but Obi-Wan had perfected that tone. 

“What does the Council want?” Obi-Wan was taken aback. The Council? 

“Anakin, I’m here as your friend.” Sure, the Council has asked him to deliver news, but Obi-Wan was here as his friend. He wanted to see that Anakin was alright. He needed to see Anakin. 

“You’re lying.” Anakin’s voice was monotone, no anger, no doubt. 

Obi-Wan sighed. “Grievous has escaped.” 

Anakin stood. “Let’s go get him then.” 

Obi-Wan held up a hand, a bit disturbed that Anakin was so ready to jump back into the action, but then that was the nature of war. Obi-Wan couldn’t say were he in Anakin’s position he would be any less ready to return to the battlefield. Neither of them liked the idea of their troops dying without their Jedi to fight beside them. “No, Anakin.” Anakin finally looked at him. “The Council wants you to stay here. I will be taking the 212th and the 501st to search for Grievous.” 

Anakin’s face contorted in anger. “What? I’m fine. My leg is fine.” 

That was a lie if Obi-Wan ever heard one. Anakin was clearly not fine. His leg might be healing and adjusting to the new prosthetic, but Anakin was not fine. Obi-Wan could sense his emotional turmoil. It was a raging sea of emotions, anger and pain all twisted together. It wasn’t healthy.

Anakin’s hand shifted on whatever he was tinkering with, and the sound of creaking plastoid mixed with Anakin’s deep breathing. 

“How are you really?” 

“I don’t think you want to hear the answer to that, Master.” Anakin focused back on the pile of parts in front of him. 

“But you are healing well?”

“The prosthetic isn’t causing me any problems.” 

That wasn’t what Obi-Wan meant. There was more to healing than just the physical. Anakin had suffered a large trauma, losing, Obi-Wan suspected, more than just his leg. 

“I’m sorry it happened.” 

Anakin shrugged. 

“I am glad to see you alive.” Obi-Wan let his shields fall a bit so Anakin could sense the truth to his words. Anakin always needed that extra reassurance that he wasn’t being lied to. 

“You were worried?” 

Obi-Wan didn’t realize he was expressing worry and fear through the Force, but he could be honest with that. He had been terrified. 

“I heard your voice across space and time. Your pain was an echo in my head that I couldn’t escape. The training bond was supposed to be dormant, and even active it’s not supposed to be able to do that.” 

“I didn’t even realize what I had done until after. I was...scared.” 

“I was scared too.” In all their time they’d known each other Anakin had never tugged so violently, and let Obi-Wan in so fully. But that was because Obi-Wan hadn’t known that a bond like that could be so powerful. Obi-Wan was systems away from Anakin, and it had been like he was standing right beside him. 

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. Time to refocus on the current situation. “And now to make any of that worth it, I have to find Grievous.” 

Anakin nodded, but there was understanding there. “I’d rather you not go.” 

“I’ll be back soon. Ahsoka will be here,” Obi-Wan paused, “And Padmé.” 

Anakin stiffened. 

“Have you talked to her?”

“Yes.” Anakin’s dark cloud had reappeared over him.

“I see.” 

“Do you, Obi-Wan?” Anakin huffed. “You couldn’t.” 

Obi-Wan had a hunch that Anakin was referring to his feelings for Padmé, but had no idea how to approach that topic. But he had to try, didn’t he?

“What choice Padmé made was for the good of the Republic. She had to do her duty. But I would wager that it hurt her to have to make that decision.” 

“You don’t gamble.” 

“I would with this.” Obi-Wan caught Anakin’s confused gaze. “She does consider you a friend, what more I know not. Perhaps you should try to think about her feelings as well. She did not have much time to make an impossible choice. Talking with her about why she made the choice she did might help.” 

Anakin seemed to be lost in thought. Finally, he spoke. “I don’t know if this is something we can work past.” Anakin’s tone said that the conversation was closed. 

“Well, until you decide for certain, let us talk of happier things. Sometimes not thinking on the matter for a moment can lead to clearer heads.” 

“Have you ever fought with…a friend?” 

“Quinlan and I argue frequently.” Obi-Wan shrugged, not sure if he wanted to answer the question Anakin was really asking. 

“Never mind,” Anakin sighed.

“Satine and I used to argue quite frequently.” 

Anakin’s head spun towards him. “Satine?” Obi-Wan could hear Anakin’s pitiful attempt to remain calm, and it made him smile. 

“Yes, we differed on many opinions. It drove Qui-Gon mad.” 

“Could you tell me about your time on the run together? Just one story, you know, to take my mind off of things.” 

Obi-Wan knew when he was being manipulated, but he let it slide. Anakin needed him right now, and if talking about Satine was what it took to lighten the mood, he’d talk about Satine. But he’d leave out the end of their time on the run. That was too much heartbreak for one day. 

“What I say doesn’t leave this room,” Obi-Wan said as he grabbed a chair. 

“Of course, master.” 

“Not even Ahsoka.” 

Anakin nodded eagerly. 

“When I first met Satine, I wasn’t happy to meet her. I didn’t want to be protecting a Mandalorian of all people. My silly biases and all.” Obi-Wan smiled, remembering. “And she was quite beautiful. Stunningly so. It made arguing with her more...difficult.” 

Anakin grinned. “I knew you liked her.” 

Obi-Wan smiled through his discomfort. Anakin was grinning. Who cares if talking about Satine gave him a tight feeling in his chest? Anakin needed cheering up and, well, there were happy stories he could share of him and Satine, but those mostly involved him fawning over the Duchess. But perhaps that was exactly the kind of story Anakin needed. Perhaps it would be enough to tide him over while Obi-Wan was searching for Grievous. Unlikely, but all Obi-Wan could do was hope.

.....

####  Umbara 

Their gunship cut through the clouds and into the firefight. Generals Fisto and Tinn had already begun their attack on the Separatists and Umbarans, who had stupidly allied themselves with the Separatist cause. The Umbaran ships flew around them, trying to shoot the Republic gunships down. There looked to be surface cannons below firing on them too. 

Fives had no idea how in the worlds they were going to locate General Grievous in all of this mess. General Kenobi didn’t offer any insights either. They were supposed to focus on taking control of the planet and leave the Jedi to worry about Grievous. 

“There’s a lot of surface fire,” Rex said from behind fives. 

“They ain’t got nothing we can’t handle,” A clone with a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon responded. Fives thought his name might be Hardcase. 

Fives hoped the kid was right. This battle would be a difficult one. He’d heard stories about their new General. Fives still wasn’t on board with getting a new one. The 501st didn’t need someone new. They could serve just fine under commander Cody or General Kenobi, and if they’d give up regulation for just a minute, Rex would lead them finer than any replacement general. But no, the GAR didn’t work like that. So they'd been assigned to General Krell. The general with the highest casualty rates in the gar. 

“Captain Rex.” Rex lifted his comm at the sound of Hawk’s voice. Fives paid attention to what was said. “I’m turning the lights out. Our night vision sensors are having a tough time in this chop. I hope we don’t overshoot the landing site.” 

“Just get us as close as you can,” Rex responded. 

“Time to lock and load,” the clone with the Z-6 said. Fives had to admire the kid’s enthusiasm. The other troopers readied themselves for the drop off, and Fives readied himself as well. He would do what he could to keep his brothers safe. That meant thinking faster than the General, coming up with the best plan so as not to get any of his brothers killed. He’d seen some of General Krell’s plans. They got brothers killed when there was another option that could’ve easily saved lives. Fives just had to think fast and suggest those plans before General Krell suggested his. 

The gunships swooped down for the landing, the walkers hopping off first and engaging with the Umbaran natives. The gunship Fives was on landed and he hopped off, his adrenaline pumping. He was ready for this fight. He advanced and fired on the Umbarans he could see. The fog made it hard to see much of anything, but he could see the ridge ahead. 

He opened a call to the Captain. “Rex, there’s a ridge up ahead.” 

“I see it,” was his short response. 

Fives kept advancing and not a minute later Rex ordered the troops to claim the ridge. Fives moved up to the front and advanced with the rest of the 501st. The cannons from the top of the ridge laid down fire, and Fives was pleased to see that the walkers were targeting and taking out the cannons. This wasn’t an ideal situation, but once they claimed the ridge they would be in a better position to launch further attacks. 

“Keep an eye out for enemy traps,” Rex warned. 

“I can’t even see the enemy,” Tup muttered. 

“That’s why they’re called the shadow people, Tup,” Jesse snarked. 

Fives had to agree with Tup. This was going to be a hard battle. And they didn’t even have Skywalker with them. He pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the enemy in front of him. 

He heard screams behind him and spun only to be lifted off his feet. He cried out as he was suddenly up in the air, a vine of some sort wrapped around him and throwing him all around. He focused on what was in front of him. _Focus, trooper. You have to focus._ Some sort of creature, wide gaping mouth with plenty of teeth, and it had some sort of tongue like arm as well. _Disgusting._ He watched as one of the arms threw a trooper into the mouth. He grimaced and reached for a grenade. He saw the arm come up and threw the grenade straight to it. The arm retreated into the mouth, and the grenade went off, the creature’s guts exploding and a horrible screeching sound emitting from it. All its arms went limp, and Fives fell to the ground. A trooper’s hand was on his arm, pulling him to his feet. He placed a hand on the back of his head, and checked himself quickly for injuries, while letting out a sigh. 

“Nice work, Fives.” The trooper beside him carrying a Z-6 nudged him. 

Fives turned to him. “Hardcase, right?” 

“Yeah. That’s what they call me.” 

They walked back toward the main fight, and Fives was glad to have come out of that mess unscathed. They’d have to watch for more of those creatures. He looked ahead and checked the progress of the men. They’d made it to the ridge and were practically done taking it. Fives hurried to catch up.

Not too long later they had established a perimeter, found and dug a trench, and were able to give the men a moment of rest. Fives was leaning on the edge of the trench wall himself, Rex nearby in communication with General Kenobi.

Fives was disturbed from his quiet rest by the sound of blasterfire. He grabbed his helmet and blaster and turned toward the sound. He shoved his helmet on and was able to hear the call over the comms. Ambush.

He cursed and called out, “Enemy’s circled behind us.” 

“We must defend our backs,” Rex called and they ran toward the fight. Rex fell behind for a moment but soon joined him. “I’ve called in an airstrike on the enemy position.” 

“There’s an opening to our south. We should move the platoons off the ridge in case the airstrike overshoots.” 

“Good thinking.” Rex gave the order and Fives covered the retreat at his side. They ran off the ridge, and Fives had a belated worry that if the air support was unavailable they would be at a severe disadvantage leaving the ridge. 

There was a tense few seconds of waiting until finally the bombers arrived and dropped their payload. The ridge went up in flames. 

“Good thing we got off that ridge,” Rex murmured. 

“Yeah. That’ll teach ‘em,” Hardcase said. 

Fives couldn’t help his small smile. 

“Alright, let’s take a moment to rest and regroup. General Krell will be meeting us here shortly. We should be prepared to move out when he arrives.”

Fives’s mood took a nosedive. General Krell was coming. Fives had to keep a sharp head, think quickly, and be prepared for anything. His brothers were going to make it through this fight without soaring casualty rates. He would make sure of it. 

Fives came to stand beside Rex as the men dispersed to rest and prepare for the next battle. 

“So far it’s going well despite being without General Skywalker,” Fives began. 

“Stop right there, Fives.” Rex turned to him. “General Krell is a capable general and will lead us well.” 

“He’ll lead us to our deaths if we aren't careful. You’ve seen his casualty rates.” 

“The plans have been decided beforehand. Our strategies are sound and we’ll follow them. There’s no reason for the generals to change up their plans now unless something happens.” 

“And if it does?” 

“Then General Kenobi will have a say in plans as well.” 

“You mean you told Kenobi–”

“No, I spoke with Cody, and Cody spoke with General Kenobi. Plans don’t get made without the approval of another general due to the unfamiliar terrain and hostiles the Republic will encounter on Umbara.” Rex sounded like he was reciting that last sentence. Likely some bull that Cody had come up with to ensure that the generals communicated during battle. 

Fives nodded his approval. “Thanks, Rex.” 

“Now go on and get some rest.

Fives barely had time to sit down and take off his helmet before General Krell’s gunship arrived. Fives went with Rex to meet him. 

General Krell stepped off the gunship. He was a Besalisk, four arms and heavily muscled. He wore the traditional Jedi tunic with the untraditional addition of armor on his forearms and knees and two lightsabers at his hips. 

“General Krell. I’m Captain Rex, CT-7567. Your reputation proceeds you. It is an honor to be serving you.” 

“I find it interesting that you are able to recognize the value of honor, for a clone.” The shock on Rex’s face was evident, and Fives was sure his own was as well. He made an effort to school his features into a neutral expression.

“Stand at attention when I address you,” General Krell snapped out. 

Rex immediately straightened, and Fives found himself doing the same. 

“Your flattery is duly noted, but it will not be rewarded. There’s a reason my command is so effective, and it’s because I do things by the book.” Krell made his way over to Fives and Fives worked hard to keep his mind and expression blank. “And that includes protocol. Have all platoons ready to move out immediately. That is all.” 

As General Krell walked off, Fives shot Rex a look. Rex just sighed as his lips turned up in a frown. Fives had told him to be prepared. Anybody with casualty rates like that wasn’t likely to hold the clones in high esteem. But as long as the battle strategies were overseen by other generals, namely Kenobi, and namely Cody, then they should be alright. Fives trusted Cody. He had General Kenobi’s ear, and they’d not let a risky plan go forward. Fives could take a little disrespect. Besides, battles didn’t go on forever. They all had to end sometime.

.....

####  Coruscant: Republic Barracks 

“Padawan Tano, thank you for coming so quickly,” Master Plo said as she entered the 104th’s barracks on Coruscant.

She nodded. “What is this about, Master?”

“The colony of Kiros.” Ahsoka looked around at the men moving around and realized they were prepping for deployment. She’d seen the same thing a hundred times with the 501st men. However, the 104th was much less rowdy than the 501st. “Master Yoda sent a transmission to the governor of the Kiros colony asking for them to join the Republic. Governor Roshti told us that he’d already decided to negotiate with the Separatists. That was nine rotations ago. All of our transmissions have gone unanswered. I’m taking the 104th to Kiros to investigate. The Council would like you to go along. It would be a good opportunity to learn about diplomacy and other cultures.” 

“Master Plo, I understand, but Anakin needs me here.” 

“Your master is recovering well. He’s walking around and will be released from the Grand Medical Facility in two days. The Council has an assignment for Skywalker as well. He will be fine without you, Little ‘Soka.”

Anakin probably would be fine without her at his side, but still there was something about the decision that left her unsettled. But she had her duty as a Jedi to uphold. The people of Kiros were Togrutans, her people. She wanted to help them. Anakin was a strong person. He would be fine without her. She’d call him and let him know what was up. And she could still call him if there was an emergency. It’d be good to get out onto the battlefield again and help the men, even if they weren’t 501st. They were still brothers. And they might need her for this mission. The Council had okayed her for this mission. They’d even found a mission for Anakin too. Surely that meant everything was okay if the Council approved them being separated for a mission. They knew more than she did anyways. They were Jedi Masters. She was just a padawan. But she was Anakin’s padawan. 

“Does the Council think the Separatists took over Kiros?”

“It’s a likely possibility. We expect to encounter Separatist resistance once we’re onworld.” 

Ahsoka nodded. “Alright. I’ll grab my stuff and find you on the _Dominant_.” 

Master Plo nodded. “I’m glad to have you joining us. I’ll see you on the bridge, so we can discuss strategy.” 

“Yes, Master.” 

She hurried off and tried to raise Anakin on her comm, but he wasn’t responding. What could he be doing right now? Maybe the Council was assigning him his mission right now. She wondered what it was. Surely nothing too dangerous or exciting. He wasn’t even allowed out of the Medical Facility yet. Again, doubts about leaving filled her. But Anakin would be fine. She was just being overly concerned. Anakin would be fine when she got back, and she’d keep trying to call him until she got a response and when she could talk to him, she’d see all her worry was for nothing. But what if she didn’t? What if her gut was right and Anakin wouldn’t do well with loneliness? But she could call him. She could still talk to him. It wouldn’t be that much of a distraction on her mission if she had Anakin on call the whole time. She smiled at that thought. It’d be like he was there with her, and it’d probably make him feel less trapped in that medical room. She blew out a breath. This was attachment, she was sure. Anakin was his own person, and he would be fine. Loneliness wouldn’t get to him because he was stronger than that. He was walking around and before the 501st men left, joking around with them. And Anakin had a mission now himself. That would help. He could focus on that, and she’d be back soon. She wanted to go help the Kiros colonists. She wanted to get back to the action. Anakin was strong, and he would be fine without her.

….. 

####  Coruscant: Grand Republic Medical Facility 

Anakin worked on the broken astromech leg with a determination that suggested fixing the leg was key to ending the war. Of course, it wasn’t. Apparently losing his leg and being left to die was key to ending the war. It was a noble cause to lose a leg for. If he had been given any choice in the matter, which he hadn’t been, then perhaps he might have agreed. But Padmé had decided without Anakin’s input that his life was worth less than Republic victory. Any Jedi would’ve said she made the right decision. Many Republic admirals probably felt the same way. After all they did capture Count Dooku. But Anakin had been left to die, and no one seemed to care. Maybe it was because he hadn’t died, and there was no use thinking about what ifs, but did they think about the fact that he’d been sacrificed? Did they even care that he had been betrayed by the person he loved? Likely they didn’t realize. The problem with a secret wife was that when she broke your heart you had no one to talk to. 

Padmé had left him in the clutches of Dooku. He’d seen her on the hologram. He knew she’d seen him too. As electricity coursed through him and pain almost blinded him from being able to see her. She saw him and chose to leave him there. If it was him seeing her like that, he’d have rushed in there and broken her free no matter the cost. Padmé didn’t even try. She left him to be tortured until his mind could only scream for Obi-Wan, the only other person that might save him. And though Obi-Wan had come to save him, he’d not rushed to his side after the surgery like Padmé did. It was all so confusing. Did they or did they not care about him? He was leaning towards no, but that might just be the loneliness talking. They had all left him after all. Padmé to the Senate, and Obi-Wan to chase after Grievous. 

And now Ahsoka was gone to chase after missing colonist. Did everyone he loved purposefully leave him alone, or was it just coincidence? Yeah, coincidence that Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were both needed on missions only a week after he’d lost a leg and been tortured? He wasn’t even allowed out of the Grand Republic Medical Facility yet. Yet all the people he cared about all had to leave him behind for the sake of duty and the Republic. It was noble sure, but it still burned. 

Today he was alone in his room with machine parts to keep him company. He wished that Ahsoka had at least been allowed to stay. It didn’t really make much sense. Her message just said that she’d call him soon and the Council needed her to go with Master Plo to Kiros to look for missing colonists. He didn’t really see why that would require Ahsoka’s help, but then he never really understand many of the Council’s decisions. But surely Ahsoka could’ve refused the missions, right? She could’ve chosen to stay here with him. They’d disobeyed the Council often enough for her to have the guts to do it. Maybe there was a reason why she didn’t want to stay. Anakin took a look around his small medical room. It could be because he hadn’t been in the best of moods. Grumpy and mopey all the time. What kid wanted to hang around a person like that? The mission will probably be way more exciting than sitting around with him. Heck, he was getting tired of himself. It would be a relief to get back out on the battlefield. He agreed with Ahsoka on that. Everything was simpler out there. He knew the clones had his back, and he knew the battlefield. It was just a fight. Using his mind to plan the attack, his body to fight beside his men. He didn’t have to use his heart at all. It was good that way. Because the people that he loved the most always betrayed him. 

_How long before Ahsoka betrays you too?_

Anakin didn’t notice he was breaking the astromech droid leg he was working on until it shattered to pieces in front of him.

He didn’t think he’d felt this alone in a long time. Obi-Wan and Padmé had always been there, each in their own way, and they cared about him at one point. He had to believe that. But something changed, and they didn’t care anymore. They left him alone. The Jedi left him to die. Padmé left him to die. For the Republic. He meant nothing to the people that meant everything to him. 

He swallowed back tears and stared down, finally seeing the destroyed astromech leg in front of him. This was why he didn’t think about what had happened, but it was too late now. He’d already come to the realization he’d been avoiding. No one truly cared about him. But how could they? They were Jedi or Republic senators, and they had a duty to the Republic that was more important than him. He was the one that was messed up. He cared too much, and it only hurt him in the end. Perhaps this was the real reason the Jedi said to control his emotions. Because no one will ever care about him the same way he cared about them, and when that realization hit, it shattered his heart into a million pieces.

…..

####  Kiros Colony 

Ahsoka reached out her senses as far as she could, but there was still no sign of the Togrutan colonists. They’d found the droids, and coming in on speeders and walkers they’d taken them out quickly. They should’ve found the colonists too. Hopefully the planetary wide bioscan would reveal their location. 

“General.” Ahsoka turned to look at Master Plo and Commander Wolffe. Wolffe held a holoprojector in his hand. “The Separatist leader, Darts D’Nar, has barricaded himself inside the tower. He has a message for you.”

Ahsoka paid more attention to the commander. The Separatist leader had to know where the colonists were. The faster they found the colonists the faster she could get back to Anakin. She’d thought running a mission would be fun, but knowing why Anakin wasn’t with her on this mission was ruining all the fun. Her first comm to him had gone unanswered, and she’d left a message for him to call her back. He still hadn’t called her back, and it was starting to worry her. What mission had the Council put him on that he couldn’t call her? 

“So, Master Koon, I’d like to negotiate a surrender.” Ahsoka inwardly groaned. She hadn’t been paying attention yet again. Her worry about Anakin was a distraction (and maybe Anakin didn’t call her back because he knew she needed to remain focused on the mission), and one she couldn’t have on the battlefield. That would get men killed. She breathed in and focused. She couldn’t do anything to help Anakin until she found the missing colonists. _Take it one step at a time._

“I will go to the tower and negotiate with D’Nar. Commanders, continue looking for those missing colonists. Hopefully I will receive their location during negotiation.” 

“Of course, Master.”

Commander Wolffe nodded. Ahsoka sighed. If the colonists weren’t in the capital, that meant they were probably in another city hiding out. 

“R-7.” She turned to the droid beside Boost. “Pull up a map of the capital and zoom out. I want to see the surrounding cities.” 

“You think one of those cities is where the colonists are hiding?” Wolffe asked. 

“Maybe. There are only a few actual cities on Kiros. It’d make sense that they fled the Capital city when the Separatists showed up with an invasion fleet.” 

R-7 beeped. He’d found something. He illuminated the objects on the map with a worried beep. 

“You’re sure those are explosives, buddy?” Ahsoka asked.

R-7 beeped an affirmative. 

“Great.” She turned to Wolffe. “We’ll have to disarm those.” 

“It’s likely D’Nar has the trigger.” 

“I’ll head to the first bomb and see if I can disarm it. You warn Master Plo and gather up some bomb techs,” Ahsoka ordered and ran for one of the walkers. There could be colonists near those bombs. Their lives could be in danger. 

“Ahsoka, come in,” Master Plo’s voice came over her wristcomm.

“Here, Master.” 

“D’Nar has planted bombs all over the city.” 

“I know. Wolffe was supposed to tell you. I had R-7 run a scan, and he located them. I’m heading to disarm the first one now.” 

“D’Nar didn’t want to negotiate. He blew one of the bombs in the eastern part of the city. It’s likely that’s where the colonists are. I have D’Nar captured and the trigger. The bomb techs can take care of disarming the bombs. I need you to go see if there are any colonists at the exploded bomb site.” 

“On it, Master.” 

Ahsoka directed her walker toward the bomb Master Plo spoke of. Once she arrived, she saw the destruction that it had reeked on the buildings. She reached out her senses as she leapt off her walker and went to search through the rubble. 

There was no one here. The bomb had detonated and not a soul was in the blast zone. 

“Master Plo, I’ve checked the bomb site. There’s no one here.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yes, Master.” 

“Hmm, this is troubling. The bomb techs have deactivated two of the bombs, and they also see no signs of the colonists. Report back to me. We’ll see what D’Nar has to say.” 

“Yes, Master.” She jumped back on her walker and hurried back to Master Plo. 

Master Plo had D’Nar secured in the middle of their secure perimeter and was conversing with Wolffe. 

“Good.” Master Plo said as she approached them. “We can begin the interrogation.” She and Master Plo walked over to D’Nar. 

“Where are the colonists?” Master Plo began. 

D’Nar laughed. “I don’t answer to Jedi.” 

“Who do you answer to?” 

“No one.” 

“Not the Zygerrian Queen? I’m sure she’d be pleased to hear that.” 

“The Queen is giving us back everything you Jedi destroyed.” 

Ahsoka frowned at that. “What of yours did we destroy?” 

“The Zygerrian slave empire was once great until the Jedi ruined us.” He spat the word Jedi with derision.

“And how does your queen plan on bringing back the Zygerrian slave empire? She has nothing.”

“She has the colonists. She is bringing back the royal slave auction so that Zygerria can be rich and powerful again. No Jedi will stop us this time.” 

“We’ll see.” Master Plo turned away, and Ahsoka followed. His comm went off and he answered. 

“General Plo,” the Admiral began, “We have the results of the bioscan. They were negative. There are no lifeforms that would match the colonists anywhere on the planet.” 

Ahsoka frowned. The whole entire planet and no colonists? 

“It seems D’Nar is telling the truth. The colonists have been kidnapped by Zygerrian slavers. I must contact the Council. Prepare the troops to leave.” General Plo motioned Wolffe over. “Have a squad stay here in case any Separatists return. Have the rest of the men prepare to depart.” 

“Yes, sir.” He moved off. 

Master Plo opened up a link to the council. “Masters, we have discovered the whereabouts of the Kiros colony. They have been kidnapped by Zygerrian slavers. The Separatists seem to have struck an alliance with the Zygerrians, likely to use Count Dooku to rebuild their slaver empire.” 

Master Yoda looked more troubled than usual. “Troubling is the return of the Zygerrians. But find the colonists you must. In grave danger they are.” 

“What is it master?” Adi-Gallia asked. 

“Sense I do a darker hand in this mystery. Slavery, a great tool it is, for the rise of the Sith.” 

Ahsoka looked to Master Plo. He looked as troubled as the rest of them. 

“We will find the colonists. But the Zygerrian empire must not be allowed to rise. I’d like reinforcements for the coming battle.” 

“So sure are you that you will battle?” Yoda asked. 

“Yes, Master. The colonists can likely be rescued if there’s a distraction in the form of a Republic attack.” 

“I agree with Master Plo’s plan,” Master Gallia said. “The 91st and I can be there to launch the attack on your signal.” 

“Thank you. We will get to finding the colonists immediately.” 

True to his word Master Plo had brought up a map of Zygerria and was perusing it with Wolffe as they flew back to the _Dominant_. Ahsoka however pulled out her comm and tried again to reach Anakin, but there was still no response.


	4. in the waters we wade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative titles for this chapter include “The Umbara Special” and “Umbara, but make it worse (better??)” 
> 
> (also, this fic is going to be a bit longer than I anticipated lol so I hope you're in this for the long haul)

####  Umbara 

Fives was sick and tired of marching. They’d been walking for hours upon hours and not a single break. It was a pace that even with all his ARC training, Fives had trouble keeping up with. He could tell that Rex was tired too, and if Kix hadn’t stepped up to speak with him, Fives would’ve. 

“Sir, we’ve been keeping this pace for twelve hours now. The men are getting worn down. We should rest.” 

Rex nodded at Kix’s words and quickened his pace to walk alongside General Krell. Fives kept his eyes on the terrain ahead, watching for any enemies, but kept his ears tuned to the conversation between Rex and General Krell. 

“General Krell, the top of this ridge will make a good place for the men to make camp,” Rex said almost casually, but not quite as casual a tone as he would’ve used with Skywalker or Kenobi. 

“The men don’t need rest,” Krell replied immediately, his deep voice booming. Was it an effort to make his voice that loud, or was it like that naturally? Either way, it certainly helped to give him authority, and spike fear in the hearts of some of the shinies. “They need the resolve to complete the task at hand.” 

“But sir–”

“CT-7567, are you reading me?” 

Fives head snapped toward General Krell. He could count on one hand the number of times he’d heard a superior officer refer to Rex by his number. It was usually the Kaminoans. Never had a Jedi done it.

“Excuse me, sir?” Rex looked bewildered. 

“I asked you a question, CT-7567.” General Krell came to a stop. Rex stopped as well, and Fives gave the hand signal for stop as he kept his eyes and ears on the conversation in front of him. 

“Do you understand the need to adhere to my strategy?” Krell’s voice rose. 

“Sir, the terrain is extremely hostile. Despite the difficulty of the conditions, the battalion is making good time.” Fives caught the shake of Krell’s head and knew that they weren’t getting a break anytime soon. “These men just need a little break.” 

Krell turned to face Rex, pointing a large finger in his face. “Captain, do I need to remind you of this battalion’s strategic mission in conquering this planet? Look back.” Rex turned around. Fives remained still but tried to read Rex’s expression under his helmet. He had a feeling the man was frustrated and confused. Fives was just angry. “See those platoons? Their mission is to take this city and take it swiftly. Time and rest are luxuries the Republic cannot afford.” Rex turned back around to look at Krell. “We are the key to this invasion. The other battalions are counting on our support. If we fail, everyone fails.” Krell’s voice rose again. “Do you understand this? Do all of you understand this? Now move on!” 

Fives felt his lip curl in disgust. The men needed rest or they wouldn’t be able to take the capital and they would fail. Did Krell understand that? No, because he didn’t see them as people. Fives fisted his hand. How was he supposed to keep the men from getting killed on risky missions if General Krell wouldn’t even let them rest? He’d expected bad tactics and strategies, not willful ignorance of the men’s need for rest to successfully complete a mission. No wonder Krell’s casualty numbers were so high. He sent unrested and ill-prepared men into battle. 

When they finally reached a stopping point, the men were beyond exhausted, collapsing to the ground. But Fives and Rex didn’t have that luxury. They had to prep for the next phase of battle. Rex set up men along the road leading to the capital and others for a perimeter. The remaining boys were allowed to rest until it was time to move out, which would be any moment now.

Fives stayed at Rex’s side as they strode over to General Krell. General Kenobi had already discussed with them the overall battle plan for retaking Umbara and had approved Rex’s plan for a surgical strike against the city. It should all work out well, but with the men under-rested it could lead to more casualties than he’d like. 

“Sir, we’re ready to bring our forward platoons in for a surgical strike on the city’s defenses.” 

“There won’t be any need, Captain.” 

“Sir?” Rex sounded shocked. Fives felt the same. Krell wouldn’t dare change the plan now. He couldn’t. General Kenobi had already approved their strategy. 

“All platoons will execute a forward assault along the main route to the city.” Fives stiffened. A forward assault would leave hundreds dead. It was a crazy plan. 

“Sir, the plan was to surprise the enemy with multiple attacks. If we come in from the main route, they’re likely to engage us in a full-frontal assault.” Rex’s voice had lost some of its strictness by the time he finished his statement. 

“Change of plans, Captain.”

“With all due respect General, we don’t know what we are up against. General Kenobi–”

“General Kenobi isn’t here. I am. I have been given permission to change the plans any way I see fit given that a meeting between multiple generals during an active battle is impossible. I am changing the plan. Do you dare question my order?” Krell didn’t wait for a response, instead displaying a hologram of the road to the capital. “This battalion will take the main road straight to the capital. You will not stop and you will not turn back regardless of the resistance you meet. We will attack them with all our troops. Not some sneak attack with a few men. That is my order.” Krell’s voice rose, and he stabbed his finger in Rex’s chest again. “And you will follow it explicitly. Do I make myself clear, CT-7567?”

Rex’s shoulders slumped slightly. “Yes, General.” 

“Now engage.” 

Rex gave a salute and walked off, slipping his bucket back on. Fives came up beside him. 

“Not a word, Fives.” 

“Is there nothing we can do?” 

“No. It’s a direct order.” A direct order that was going to get them all killed. Surely there had to be something they could do. Some way to get the General to accept another plan. But there wasn’t time.

…..

Fives was gritting his teeth in anger so hard that he figured he just might break a tooth. This plan was insane, reckless, and was going to get them all killed. Fives had even had a better plan ready, but somehow, they were going with Krell’s stupid plan anyway.

“So why aren’t we sticking to the original plan, probing the city’s defenses first,” Tup said, breaking the silence. 

“We can do this. Let’s take ‘em!” Hardcase cried. 

“Yeah, leave it to Hardcase to dive in headfirst,” Jesse sassed. 

“The General’s new plan is reckless,” Fives half growled. 

“You ever think the General knows what he is doing,” Dogma retorted. 

Fives rolled his eyes. The kid was too shiny for as long as he’d been with the 501st. Too wound tight. Didn’t understand things yet. 

“Eh. It’s too quiet out there,” Tup remarked as they continued on. 

Seconds later, an explosion and a scream sounded from behind them. Fives turned to see one of the men get killed by an explosion. He hit the ground immediately and shouted out as he did so. 

“Mines! Nobody move!” 

Rex was the first to get up in the silence. Fives scanned the area around them then began to push to his feet. 

“Oz is down.” Came the call, followed closely by, “So’s Ringo.” 

Fives pulled out his scanner as Rex asked, “Can you sweep ‘em?”

Fives nodded and got to work. 

“There’s more over here,” he reported. “Looks like the whole road’s been booby-trapped.” Which wasn’t a surprise. The main road was the only path in or out of the city. That’s why they'd wanted to go through the jungle in small teams and probe the defenses. Not attack them up the main road where they were bound to have strong defenses. “Everyone watch your step,” Fives ordered harshly. 

An explosion broke through the silence and lighted up the night around them. The Umbarans weapons lit up the night with eerie shades of green. Fives pulled out his blasters and began targeting the enemy as the rest of the platoon did the same. 

“We’re completely exposed,” Tup shouted. 

“Hold your ground,” Rex ordered. 

“You want a piece of this?” Hardcase growled as he leveled his Z-6 at the enemy. 

“I think Hardcase made ‘em mad,” Jesse quipped as another explosion rocked the earth. 

“The Umbarans are advancing!” Fives warned. They needed to find cover and fast. 

“Make ‘em eat heat!” Hardcase yelled. 

An Umbaran dropped from the sky and aimed a kick that Fives was just able to counter. He threw the Umbaran off balance and slung him over his shoulders, sending him to the ground with a jarring thud. Fives jammed his elbow into the Umbaran’s faceplate, a part of him reveling in the hiss and scream from the Umbaran as the planet’s toxic fumes began to kill him. Fives aimed his blaster and ended the Umbaran’s life quicker than the atmosphere would’ve. 

“They’re coming from all directions.” 

“We don’t have any cover,” Fives pointed out.

“We need to pull back. Get them to follow us. If we can draw them out we can see them. If we can see them we can hit them” Rex said. Fives agreed with that plan. “All squads pull back now!” 

“This can’t be good,” Tup said. 

They ran back down the road, firing as they went. It was easier to see the Umbarans now as they followed. They held a position and turned to fire on the approaching Umbarans. 

“Get ready. Here they come!” Fives called out. At least the enemy was coming from one direction now. 

“Stand fast. Hit ‘em with everything you’ve got,” Rex shouted. 

As they fought, the Umbarans began to retreat. 

“Ha ha ha, where you going? Get back here!” Hardcase shouted. 

“They’re falling back,” Fives shouted out as he stood from his place of cover and scanned their location. 

“CT-7567, do you have a malfunction in your design?” Fives turned his head at the sound of Krell’s voice, only to have his shoulder knocked by Krell’s hulking form as he passed by, heading directly for Rex. “You’ve pulled your forces back from taking the capital city. The enemy now has control of this route. This entire operation has been compromised.” Krell waved his hands around as he spoke, anger evident. Fives stepped closer. “Because of your failure!” Krell punctuated each word with a jab of his meaty finger into Rex’s shoulder, sending the man stumbling back a step. 

Fives spoke without really thinking about it. “General Krell, in case you haven’t noticed Captain Rex–” Not CT-7567, Rex. He had a name. “–just saved this platoon.” From your horrible deadly plan. “Surely you won’t fail,” he put emphasis on the word. “To recognize that.” No one talked to Rex that way. Not even a Jedi. 

Krell turned on him, and Fives expected angrily shouted words. What he got was a calm slithery voice that chilled him to his core. “ARC-5555, stand down.” It was punctuated by the snap-hiss and green glow of a lightsaber. Fives straightened more out of shock than respect. He knew a threat when he saw one. 

“Sir, yes, sir,” Fives bit out, and he turned on his heel and walked away before he said or did something that got him in serious trouble. 

“Sir, if I may address your accusation,” Fives heard Rex say and slowly turned halfway around to keep an eye on the situation. “I followed your orders even in the face of a plan that was, in my opinion, severely flawed. A plan that cost us men. Not clones.” Rex ripped off his helmet. “Men.” Krell hesitated. “As sure as it is my duty to remain loyal to your command, I also have another duty, to protect those men.” Krell’s lightsaber cut off. Fives considered that a victory for Rex. 

“You have a spark of tenacity, Captain. I’ll give you that. I know I don’t command like the Jedi you’re used to serving, certainly not like General Skywalker, but I have my way. It may be difficult, but these are difficult times. I suppose your loyalty to your men is to be commended. They seem to admire this. That’s important to an effective commander. Alright, Captain Rex, your opinion has been noted. Dismissed.” Krell walked off. Fives walked over to Rex. 

“I think he almost complimented you,” Fives said, going for lightness to combat the heaviness that was that confrontation. 

“Uh, it’s hard to tell.”

Fives smiled. 

Another explosion rocked the ground, sending men flying, as screams shattered the stillness. 

“Incoming!” 

“The Umbarans must’ve regrouped for a counter-attack.” Rex threw on his helmet, pulling out his blasters. “Everyone we must hold this position.” 

“You still think General Krell plans on taking the airbase using this strategy?” Fives asked. 

“I don’t know. I’ll let you know if we survive this battle,” Rex responded. Fives didn’t like that answer, but at the moment it was the only answer Rex could give. Fives decided then and there that he really, really hated Umbara. More than even Felucia and everybody hated Felucia. Let them try spending a day on Umbara with Krell. Umbara was by far the worst battlefield out there. And it was just Fives’s luck that he was stuck in it.

.....

####  Dathomir 

Ventress felt a smile tugging at her lips. After all this time, she’d finally found a place where she felt like she truly belonged. Here on Dathomir, surrounded by her sisters, and no clanking of battle droids, no Dooku over her shoulder. It was freedom.

Karis leaned over and placed a hand on Ventress’ shoulder. “I am privileged to be your sister.” 

Ventress couldn’t deny the warm feeling inside of her. She was home. “Thank you, Karis.” 

They both looked up at the sound of engines. Ventress’ senses more advanced thanks to the Force, she found the ship quicker. It was a cargo ship, nothing out of the ordinary. They were on good terms with one of the local pirate groups operating out of Rattatak, much to Ventress’ disdain and anger. The ship was no cause for alarm, but Ventress could sense something...sinister in the Force surrounding the ship. She reached out into the Force, sensing Savage Oppress and another. Darkness swirled around the other sentient, sickening in its intensity. She hated when the dark side got like this. She’d only felt it a few times before but, it wasn’t a pleasant feeling. It wasn’t that addictive rush and swell of emotions. It was suffocating, choking, clawing at her soul, and demanding that she use it. Overpowering, deadly, something she did not trust. She drew on the darkness of her homeworld. It was a different kind of darkness here, a familiar darkness that she could believe in. It wasn’t a struggle to reach for it. Feeling more settled, but no less alarmed, she stood. 

“Mother,” Ventress called out to the approaching woman. Mother Talzin leveled her with a calm look. She already knew who was approaching. 

“Savage and you have had a falling out, sister, but he has a path to follow now. So, do you. You will need to learn how to work together in order for the future to be ours.” 

“What are you talking about?” Ventress was not going to work with Savage again under any circumstance. The monster had betrayed her. 

“I will explain all in due time. For now, do not kill Savage.” Mother Talzin’s words had an edge behind them, a heavily veiled threat, but a threat nonetheless. 

Ventress bowed her head in respect. “Yes, Mother.” 

The ship landed, and many of the sisters took up defensive positions. Ventress noted that Mother Talzin didn’t stop them from doing so. The sisters always came first. 

The ramp of the ship lowered, and Ventress forced herself to let her anger lie. Though she wished to get revenge on Savage for betraying her, she could not, so she had to bury her anger until the time was right. No matter what Mother Talzin decided here, Ventress would have her revenge. 

Savage walked down the ramp and took in the gathering. When his eyes met hers he growled, but before he could do anything Mother Talzin spoke up. 

“Savage, you found him. I knew you would.” 

“What is she doing here?” He motioned to Ventress, the anger still evident on his face. Ventress almost wished he’d strike out at her. She could hardly be blamed for fending off an attack. 

“Ventress is one of our sisters. If you respect me, you will respect her.” 

“Yes, Mother.” Savage bowed his head. Ventress could Savage’s anger fade away. Either that or he buried it quickly and harshly as she had done. “Show me to him.” Mother Talzin’s voice seemed to echo more than usual with that command, perhaps ensuring that everyone knew who was in charge here. Savage nodded and led Mother Talzin to the ship. Ventress stayed back, close enough to listen but not close enough that anyone would think her involved in whatever this was. The other Nightsisters could handle whatever task mother Talzin was bound to ask of them. “He is...damaged,” Savage said as they walked up the ramp of the ship. “He doesn’t remember much of his own life.” 

“But he does remember something,” Mother Talzin asked without asking a question. 

“Something or someone named Kenobi. It is an obsession.” 

_Kenobi?_ Ventress took everything in with new eyes. If Kenobi was involved, this could end badly for the Nightsisters. If Kenobi brought the Republic here in search of whoever Savage had brought back, there would certainly be war on Dathomir. 

“Come, let us fix what has been broken,” Mother Talzin said and began to spin magic to create a glowing green orb. “Sisters, ready the magicks.” 

Karis knew immediately what to do and moved off, gathering sisters. She wisely did not gather Ventress. Ventress was not a part of whatever this was. She might be a Nightsister now, but she was not helping the monster that had betrayed her. 

“Come to me,” Mother Talzin’s voice echoed. “Come to me. Follow, Son of Dathomir. Follow me, lost one.” 

Ventress almost didn’t want whatever, or whoever, was in that ship’s cargo hold to come out. It was the source of the disturbance in the Force she had felt earlier. She was sure of it now. She’d been woken from sleep with visions of pain and yellow eyes. The galaxy seemed to tilt on its very axis. And then silence. For all the screams and horror, it ended in silence. And whoever Savage had brought back to Dathomir was the cause of that disturbance. Her hand moved to rest on her lightsaber. 

“Come, Child of Dathomir. Follow me.” The thing that came out of the ship was terrifying to look at. Half man, half arachnid, it descended the ramp, it’s focus only on the green orb. Ventress wondered if it could see anything else. It was hardly human, hardly a Nightbrother, but full of vengeance, more powerful than Ventress had ever felt. 

She followed behind as Mother Talzin led him to their magick table. She stayed out of the circle so as not to disturb the ceremony. Karis and her other sisters had already gathered around with waters. Mother Talzin ordered them to bring the spare parts in. 

“Sleep,” she ordered, and the thing fell back on the table, screaming out in pain as its arachnid half fell away. The thing was literally half a man. Ventress pushed down her horror. She’d been on battlefields before. It was hardly the worst she’d seen. She was a Dathomirian Nightsister. She was stronger than this. She drew on the darkness around her, but that thing had tainted it. She withdrew from the Force instead, drawing on her own strength and resilience. 

“Now what?” Savage asked as the sisters walked back in with the cart of spare parts. The odd pieces of metal and wire had come from various things, ships, droids, anything that landed here and didn’t make its way back to the atmosphere. 

“Now we begin,” Mother Talzin said, and Ventress watched as the green mist swirled around the Nightbrother’s head. Mother Talzin began to chant, and the sisters gathered around joined her as she reached inside the creature’s head with her magick, seeming to pull out the rot from his brain and repair the brokenness within. 

The half-man writhed and gasped on the table as she worked. Mother Talzin and the other sisters lifted him up into the air, and he was surrounded by the green mist. Then Ventress watched as pieces began to float from the cart and to the man’s lower half. Two legs began to form, stitched together by the Nightsisters’ magick. Ventress turned her eyes to the man’s face and watched his skin returned to the prominent red as dirt and dust blew away and the sallow color vanished. She had never seen anything like this. The man should be dead, but somehow, he’d survived, and now he should still be dead, but Mother Talzin was saving his life. Who was he of so importance that Mother Talzin would bring him back from the dead? 

Mother Talzin finished construction of the legs with fire, burning down and securing the legs to his torso. The man screamed in agony. Ventress looked away. Was this creature really going to live? She looked back to him, and the Nightsisters lowered his body back to the table, still screaming as he was moved. Slowly the screaming stopped and the green mist faded away. The Nightsisters looked more exhausted than normal as their bodies sagged. 

Mother Talzin lifted one finger and tapped the reborn Nightbrother’s forehead. “Arise Maul, reborn Son of Dathomir.” 

Ventress tripped over the name. That couldn’t possibly be Darth Maul, Sidious’s apprentice before Dooku. He was killed on Naboo years ago. Her thoughts stuttered to a stop. Killed by Kenobi. 

The dark side of the Force flowed around Maul and held him in its grasp. 

“Brother,” Savage spoke. 

Maul lifted a hand and caught Savage’s face in his hand. The Nightsisters tensed, expecting a fight. But Maul released Savage. 

“Maul, Son of Dathomir, welcome back to the Nightsisters.” Mother Talzin moved so that she was in Maul’s frame of vision. Maul’s head swiveled as he looked around at the gathered Nightsisters. 

“It has been so long and my path has been so dark.” His voice was rough, the raw scratch however was hidden by the raw power in his voice. “Darker than I ever imagined it could be.” 

“And yet you survived,” Savage said, a touch of bewilderment and awe in his voice. 

“My legs?” 

“I have restored them,” Mother Talzin answered simply. As if what had just occurred was something anyone could do. The man should be dead. 

Maul nodded and moved to get off the table. Mother Talzin motioned the Nightsisters back. Maul tried to stand and collapsed but quickly pushed himself back to his feet. He stood shakily on his new droid legs and all of a sudden broke into a run. Savage followed. The Nightsisters raised their weapons. Mother Talzin raised a hand to still them. Ventress didn’t hesitate before leaping up into the trees and following Maul and Savage’s path from the treetops. 

Suddenly Maul screamed, startling Ventress, and her hands reached for her sabers automatically. She calmed her racing heartbeat if for no other reason than to hear the conversation below. 

“My hatred kept my spirit intact even though my body was not. Yes, I was lost and became a rabid animal, and such is how you found me, brother, discarded, forgotten.” His voice was deep, filled with hatred.

Ventress noted Mother Talzin approaching the two brothers and wondered what exactly was her plan with Maul. Clearly, Savage had not been taken just to appease Ventress’s need for revenge, but to find Maul. 

“I have missed so much. The Force feels out of balance.” 

“Yes,” Mother Talzin spoke up. “There is conflict. The Clone War rages across the galaxy.” 

“Ah yes, so it began without me.” 

“But now you have the chance to begin again.” Mother Talzin motioned Savage forward and Savage held a lightsaber in his hand. Ventress watched with interest as Maul struggled to use the Force to call the saber to his hand. When it finally smacked into his hand, he spoke again. 

“I was apprenticed to the most powerful being in the galaxy once. I was destined to become so much more. But I was robbed of that destiny by the Jedi, by Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 

The hatred surrounding that one name washed across Ventress. She tightened the Force around her, but it burned instead of comforted. Weak! Dooku’s voice crawled across her mind. If you want to be my apprentice, you must learn to embrace the dark side. You have so much trouble because you are still holding onto the light. Ventress scowled at the memory and pushed away the Force. Later, she would recenter herself in the dark, and worry about what it meant that she could still touch the light so easily. 

“You want revenge on him.” Mother Talzin moved to stand in front of Maul. “It has kept you alive all these years, that burning desire.” 

“You will not deny me it.” There was an underlying threat to his words.

“I will not. It is your revenge. You deserve it and you shall have it. The Nightsisters are willing to help you with this endeavor so long as you do not bring the entirety of the Jedi Order down on our heads.” 

“The Jedi are weak. Certainly, your clan can fight them.” 

The man had been out of the fight for too long. The Jedi were weak, but their clan wasn’t strong enough to face them all. If Kenobi was killed because of them, the Jedi would seek revenge. They’d call it justice, but what Skywalker would do to them would be revenge. 

“At the moment the Jedi are not our enemy. Your former master is.” 

“Explain.” Maul’s hands fisted. 

Ventress found herself echoing his sentiment. What did Sidious have to do with the Nightsisters? Dooku was their enemy. Sidious had nothing to do with Savage. Unless Mother Talzin had helped Ventress with her revenge for something other than support of a Nightsister.

“Sidious betrayed me as he as betrayed you,” Mother Talzin explained. “What greater revenge can there be if you are able to take revenge on him at the same time you’re getting Kenobi.” 

“I do not understand.”

Neither did Ventress. She hadn’t even known that Talzin had any dealings with Sidious. 

“He has a new apprentice, Count Dooku.” Maul growled at that. “Dooku is currently in Jedi custody on Coruscant. Without his apprentice at his side, he is vulnerable.” 

“What are you talking about, Mother?” Savage asked. Ventress wished to know the same thing. She’d heard nothing about Dooku being captured. 

“Ventress. Come join us.” Ventress frowned but jumped down from the trees. Maul’s eyes focused on hers. They were yellow rimmed by red and full of darkness. The eyes from her vision. 

“Both Dooku and Grievous were recently captured by the Republic.” Ventress turned her eyes to Talzin. “The war is on the verge of coming to an end. Whatever imbalance that Sidious wanted is rebalancing itself. This is our chance to strike and claim revenge on all who have wronged us. Maul, you wish revenge on Kenobi. Savage and Ventress, you wish revenge on Dooku. And all of us want revenge on Sidious. I suggest we start with Sidious. Our combined power and his current weakness will give us the advantage.” 

“I want Kenobi,” Maul said. 

“And you shall have him. But Sidious first, Son of Dathomir.” The term was less a term of honor and more a reminder of his place as her son. She was in charge here. Ventress had no choice in the matter either. Mother Talzin had orchestrated this, all of them here now. There was no point in refusing to do as she says. 

“We don’t even know where to find Sidious,” Ventress spoke up. Better she act in support of this plan from the beginning. That way, if she needed to divert from the plan later the punishment wouldn’t be too bad. Hopefully. Because she was not working with Savage. 

“But we do know where to find Dooku, and Dooku knows where to find Sidious,” Talzin said calmly. 

“Dooku is being held by the Jedi.” Probably in the Jedi Temple itself. There was no way they were getting in the Jedi’s most sacred place. 

“We break Dooku out of Jedi prison and force him to reveal where Sidious is. Then we kill Dooku.” Mother Talzin said like it was the simplest plan in the galaxy. There was a lot to work out and plan, but Ventress had to get something straight first. 

“I’ll strike the killing blow,” Ventress said.

Savage growled at her. She met his gaze coolly.

“Savage, this is Ventress’ revenge first. I know the two of you do not get along but for this to work, you must learn to get along. This is more important than infighting. The squabble ends. Both of you betrayed the other and there is no undoing it. Revenge on each other will hinder our current goals.” 

“She’s right. Sidious is very powerful. We will need all the help we can get.” Maul spoke. Savage calmed at his brother’s words. Ventress turned her gaze on Maul. “With Sidious gone, the Jedi will be in power again. Is this really what the Nightsisters want?”

Mother Talzin smiled. “The Jedi have largely left us alone over the years. The ones that do try to stop us are easily killed. They have more concerns about keeping their Republic together.” 

“My master’s plan is to destroy the Jedi. I only wish to destroy one Jedi.” Ventress could see the lie in that statement even if Maul couldn’t. He was ambitious and had more drive than anyone Ventress had ever known. Maul would continue his master’s plan to rid the galaxy of Jedi. She would have to watch him during this. He could easily turn to Sidious’s side, especially after she had killed Dooku. 

“And you shall, but we shall destroy Sidious first.” 

Maul nodded. Ventress kept her expression neutral. Maul was someone she would have to keep a close eye on. Only after he showed up did the war fall apart. Dooku had told her that the war needed to drag on for some time. The Force told her that Maul coming back and Dooku being captured was not a coincidence. Something had gone wrong, but this was uncharted territory where they actually had a chance to get revenge on Dooku and Sidious. And with Maul on their side, Ventress knew they would succeed. Mother Talzin knew it too. This was why she had brought him back to the living. But while Maul was their key to success, he was also the swiftest path to their destruction. If he betrayed them, it would all be over. So Ventress would make sure that didn’t happen.

.....

####  Umbara 

Obi-Wan studied the holomap in front of him. If Master Krell and his forces could take control of that pesky airbase resupplying the capital, they could easily advance forward. Not for the first time, Obi-Wan wished Anakin were fighting with him. He wondered again how Anakin was doing. Not well he’d imagine. The Council had told him of their decision to ask Anakin to spy on Chancellor Palpatine after Obi-Wan had left for Umbara. And try as he might Obi-Wan couldn’t raise Anakin. The communications here were unreliable. He knew Anakin had to be upset about the request. Obi-Wan was a little upset himself. He’d never agreed with the decisions, but he’d been persuaded to see things from the Council’s point of view, and then further mollified when they agreed that Obi-Wan would be the one to tell Anakin what the Council had decided. But then they’d changed their minds when Grievous had been located and neglected to tell Obi-Wan that until far too late. Obi-Wan couldn’t even talk to Anakin. He didn’t even know what to say, but at least he’d have put in the effort to talk to him, even if he did say the wrong thing. 

Obi-Wan focused back on the map in front of him. He couldn’t do anything about Anakin now. He was in the middle of a very important battle that currently was not going well. The only good news was that Master Unduli was winning the space battle. He honestly hadn’t realized she was a pilot until now, of course, all Jedi knew how to pilot, but Luminara wasn’t like Anakin in a cockpit. No one was. Obi-Wan sighed. Did everything in the universe conspire to remind him of Anakin? He needed to focus on this battle. The men here needed him at his best. 

Obi-Wan frowned as something unsettled in the Force. Like a beast awakening from slumber, shaking the foundations and sending cracks through the temple above. The screams of people inside as the windows shattered, the ceiling began to crumble. He reached deeper into the Force, searching for whatever this was. Everything felt unbalanced, even more than before, but all he got were images and feelings. A flash of a blue lightsaber against a red one. Fear, anger, hate. A green mist, trailing throughout the galaxy. Coruscant, so full of lives. Fear. A star burned out. The galaxy tilted on its axis. He caught a flash of something red and black, yellow eyes. Inky wells of the dark side rising up. Familiarity. 

“Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan came out of the Force with a start, unsteady and sweaty and confused most of all. But Cody was at his side. He could worry about that vision later. He’d contact the Council and tell them about it, but he had to keep himself in the here and now. 

“I’m fine.” 

“You sure, sir?” 

“Yes, it seems something is about to go wrong,” Obi-Wan spoke the words without quite realizing their meaning. “Have one of our communications men try to raise the Council and have them keep trying until they succeed.”

“I will, sir. Do you think it’s something on Umbara?”

“I’m not sure. Be alert nonetheless.”

.....

####  Coruscant 

Anakin was proud of himself for not reacting in the Council chambers. He could’ve yelled at them. He could’ve told them how unfair they were being and how this was just another betrayal from the Jedi. But instead, he calmly nodded and calmly walked out of the chambers and calmly strode on until he was in the barracks. The 501st wasn’t there of course. They were on Umbara. The 212th was with them, so Anakin didn’t really know anyone at the barracks. He wasn’t even sure which battalions were on Coruscant at the moment, but it didn’t really matter. He made his way to one of the training rooms and locked the door behind him. He ignited his lightsaber and began to move through the different lightsaber forms. 

What was the Council thinking? Asking him to betray his friend? To spy on the Chancellor? The Chancellor was the leader of the Republic. He had done nothing but good. There was no reason to target him like that. He’d done everything in his power to put an end to this war. He wasn’t trying to stay in office longer. Sure, he’d gathered power but only to help the Republic, and he was going to give up that power once the war was over. Dooku was already captured and Grievous would soon be back in Republic custody. The war was drawing to an end and soon the Council would see how wrong they were about Palpatine. 

The task itself reeked of deceit and distrust. It was so unlike the Jedi. Or maybe this is what the Jedi had been all along, and Anakin just hadn’t seen it. Just like he hadn’t seen Padmé’s betrayal coming. He trusted Padmé and he trusted the Jedi. He’d been wrong about Padmé. Had he been wrong about the Jedi too? He didn’t want to believe it, but the evidence was before him. They were asking him to betray a friend. They were asking him to lie and scheme on the leader of the Republic who hadn’t done anything wrong. 

No, Obi-Wan was asking this of him. After all that talk about how Anakin could call Obi-Wan, how he’d make time for him, and the whole time Obi-Wan knew what the Council was going to ask Anakin to do. Obi-Wan talked about how he was worried, and how he felt Anakin’s pain from across the galaxy, but clearly, it wasn’t as important as Anakin thought it was. Obi-Wan had sensed his pain and then turned around and asked him to spy on a friend. After everything that had happened, Anakin had thought that maybe Obi-Wan would finally stick up for him. But Obi-Wan was what Anakin never could be. Detached. Unfeeling. The perfect Jedi.

He moved into a battle stance and keyed on the simulation. The battlefield scenario would help to release his anger. He hoped it would anyways, no matter if the healers said to limit movement on his leg. He needed a clear head. He needed this anger gone. Why could it never leave him? Obi-Wan never had this problem. He could always release his emotions into the Force, but not Anakin. He’d never figured out how. No wonder Obi-Wan could simply step back and be callous and unfeeling. It wasn’t hard to do with Anakin. He was a failure, and who cares about a failure? He couldn’t be the perfect Jedi that he was expected to be. 

Which of course led to Anakin failing Ahsoka. How was he supposed to teach her how to be a good Jedi when he himself was failing at it every day? She should’ve been Obi-Wan’s apprentice. She would’ve been so much more successful. He was failing her. He always failed everyone. _Ani, you came back._ He failed his mother. He failed no matter how hard he tried to be the best, it was never enough. He still failed those he loved. 

He cut through droid after droid and deflected shot after shot. The first two sims were too easy. He keyed up the difficulty level and broke into a sweat. 

He should be fighting with his men on the battlefield not running simulations on Coruscant. Usually, when he was on Coruscant he would be spending that time with Padmé. But she had to work, finish what she started on Naboo, and he didn’t really want to spend that time with her. He didn’t even know her. What did they have to talk about besides the betrayal? 

He growled as he moved, reaching out with the Force and crushing the droid in front of him, leaving it in pieces, the metal warped and deformed. 

Padmé, his love, his betrayer. Why had she left him to Dooku? He’d seen her on the holo and she’d seen him. He knew she had. But she’d left him behind. Sacrificed him. She said it was for the Republic because she knew they could prevent more deaths, but it all sounded so callous and so unlike her, but maybe it was always her and he just hadn’t seen it. How well did he really know her anyway? They hardly got to see each other with the war. He thought they were open and honest with each other. He did shy away from telling her about war stuff, the nightmares, the fear, the anger. But with everything else he was honest with her. When he’d lost Ahsoka to those Trandoshans, she’d been there for him. Letting him cry on her shoulder into the night even though she had an important meeting in the morning. She didn’t complain when he spent all the days they had together searching for Ahsoka. She’d been his rock. How could she sacrifice him? And he knew, _he knew_ , what they were fighting for. The Republic was important and they both did their duty and he wanted the war to end as badly as anyone, but he would never ever sacrifice Padmé to make that happen. She was everything, more important than anything. 

He knew she was more balanced than him. She could control her emotions. She was stronger than him. He just hadn’t realized she was strong enough to leave her husband to die. And he would’ve died. The healers said he lost so much blood that he would’ve died if they’d found him an hour later. He was so close to death, and it was because of her. He didn’t want to blame her. He wanted to love her still. He wanted to be able to understand her decision. But she wasn’t here right now. She visited him every day in the medical facility, but she always had to leave. The Republic needed her. And he couldn’t deny that it was true. The Republic did need her, but he needed her too. He needed her to have made a different choice. When he was being tortured, the thing that got him through was the knowledge that Padmé would come through. She would save him. He believed in her. He trusted her. But she hadn’t saved him, she’d sacrificed him. She didn’t love him enough to save him. She didn’t love him at all. 

The lights burst with a shower of sparks, and the room was plunged into darkness. Anakin was gasping for breath, his face twisted in pain. The floor buckled underneath him. The ceiling was collapsing in. 

Padmé didn’t love him. Not as much as he loved her. He would’ve done anything. Anything in the world to save her, and she left him to die.

“Sir?” 

He saw the gun first and reacted instinctively, his lightsaber slicing through the weapon and a Force push sending the assailant flying back. Anakin belatedly realized that it wasn’t a droid. It was a clone. This wasn’t a battlefield. This was a training room.

He shut off his lightsaber and looked around him in horror. The training room was unrecognizable. The ceiling caved in and the floor was crumpled in places. The walls were caving in. _What have I done?_ He didn’t even remember doing it. His hands fisted, one curving around his lightsaber. Why couldn’t Padmé just love him? Why did she have to leave him to die? Why could no one ever love him? 

Looking around at the damage he’d done, he found the answer to his question. It was this. His lack of control. He couldn’t control his emotions, and he wasn’t a good Jedi or a good husband or a good friend or a good son. He was a failure. No one loved a failure. 

“Sir, drop the lightsaber.” Anakin registered the voice this time and turned his head. A semi-circle of clones surrounded him, armor painted red, weapons pointed at him. His eyes flicked to the commander in the center then to the clone on the floor. The clone he’d thrown. 

He swallowed, hand tight on his lightsaber. This wasn’t good. He’d hurt a trooper. He’d wrecked the training room. He’d lost control. He slowly clipped his lightsaber on his belt. 

“Commander,” he acknowledged the lead clone. “Is he going to be alright?” 

The clone medic on the ground beside the clone Anakin had carelessly thrown answered. “He’ll be fine, sir.” 

Anakin nodded. “I’m sorry.” 

The commander motioned for the rest of the clones to put away their weapons. “Sir, can you tell me what happened here?”

“I was training. Things got out of control,” he admitted, shame burning him. “I’m sorry about the trooper and the room. I didn’t mean to…” He let his words drift. He was still shaking. 

The commander nodded, and Anakin could tell he was speaking to someone on his helmet comms. 

The medic got the clone Anakin had thrown into a standing position and helped him out of the room. 

“Sir.” Anakin turned his attention back to the commander. “I’m going to need you to come with me.” 

Right. No doubt, Anakin’s disturbance had been reported to the Council, and they’d want to speak with him. That was a conversation he wasn’t ready to have. He wondered what would happen if he just ran instead. 

“The Supreme Chancellor would like to speak with you.” 

Anakin started at that. “Now?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Right, well, let’s not keep the Chancellor waiting.” It would be good to see a friend anyways. Hopefully, the Chancellor didn’t have any bad news for him. Anakin didn’t think he would handle the news well. 

He followed the commander out of the barracks and into a waiting speeder. They took off, and Anakin took the drive to recover and center himself. Surprisingly, it was easier than he expected. Perhaps the simulation had helped to calm him more than he realized, even though it resulted in a destroyed training room. 

The commander parked the speeder and Anakin followed him into the senate building. 

“I’m sorry about that trooper,” Anakin said lowly. “He’ll be alright, though?”

“Yes, he’ll be fine, sir.” 

“Good.” Anakin paused as they stepped into the lift. Once the doors closed, he continued. “Did the Chancellor say what he needed me for?” 

“No, sir. He only requested your presence immediately.” 

“And he required you to escort me?” 

The clone hesitated. “No, sir.” 

“What happened in the training rooms won’t happen again.” Anakin wouldn’t allow it to. He had to keep his emotions under control, though somehow losing control had calmed him more than any mediation. 

“Yes, sir.” The doors opened and they strode toward the Chancellor’s office. 

The doors to his office opened before they reached them and a group of Senators walked out. Anakin and the commander stepped to the side to let them pass. Anakin nodded politely when one made eye contact. 

“Anakin.” Anakin turned at the sound of the Chancellor’s voice. The man looked pleased to see him, and Anakin couldn’t sense any displeasure. He walked forward. “I’m glad you were able to come so quickly.” The Chancellor turned to the commander. “And thank you, Commander Fox, for escorting Knight Skywalker to me.” Palpatine put a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. 

Fox nodded and made his exit. 

“What did you need to see me for?” 

“Please, don’t be nervous. I supposed I should’ve explained more. It’s nothing serious. I have a standing box at the opera and those that were supposed to come with me tonight cannot, so I wished to extend you the invitation.” 

“Opera?” Anakin couldn’t help the twist of his features, but he quickly smoothed his features into something more respectful. 

“Have you ever been to one? This one is quite stunning.” Palpatine motioned for him to sit and then rounded the table to sit on the other side of his desk.

“No, I haven’t, Your Excellency. It sounds nice.” 

“I thought you probably hadn’t gotten out of your rooms much, so the opera would be a nice opportunity.” 

“Thank you. I’ll accept your invitation.” It was a nice offer, even if Anakin thought that the opera wasn’t really his cup of tea. 

“Wonderful. It will begin in an hour. I was going to order some food before leaving. Would you like some?” 

“I don’t want to impose–” 

“Nonsense. Anakin, you’re like family. And after the ordeal, you’ve been through.” Palpatine shook his head sadly. “Fine cuisine and a fancy opera might help.” 

“Thank you, Chancellor.” He seemed to be the only one that thought that way. The Jedi expected Anakin to just mediate the pain away. He could use the distraction. 

“I hadn’t expected Fox to be able to find you so quickly. I sent him because I knew he wouldn’t disappoint, but the efficiency is beyond expectations.” 

“There was an incident.” 

“What happened, my boy?”

“I was training and lost control. Destroyed the training room.”

“Now, there’s no shame in that. You’ve been through a lot lately and stress weighs heavy on you, no doubt. I myself lose control from time to time. Raising my voice at poor aides who don’t deserve it. It’s a natural part of life.” 

“I suppose, but I’m a Jedi. I’m supposed to be able to control it.” 

“I doubt any other Jedi has your power and skill, and they haven’t gone through what you did. I’d go so far as to say at the moment there’s no way you could be expected to be perfectly in control. In my opinion, I say that’s unwise. Keeping all your emotions locked inside will due you no good. Now, sometimes you must of course keep a lid on them as to not offend anyone, or especially in the political arena, not to give your hand away too early, but when you’re off the clock, you must allow yourself to feel.” 

“Jedi don’t work like that, Chancellor.” 

“But you wish they did,” Palpatine said kindly. 

“Maybe,” Anakin answered honestly. “It’d be so much simpler if I didn’t have to always keep a watch on my emotions. I’m not like the rest of them. They can shed their emotions like water. I can’t.” 

“But that is not a bad thing. The Jedi’s rigid control of their emotions makes them less than human. You, my boy, are human and that is something to be proud of.” 

“Maybe.” Anakin shrugged. 

“Let us think about happier things for now.” 

And so, they talked and ate until it was time to go to the opera. Anakin had never been to an opera before and though it was grand and the music was beautiful, he didn’t quite understand the appeal. 

“You seem distracted.” 

Anakin shook his head. “Sorry, Your Excellency. I appreciate you inviting me.” 

Palpatine smiled. “It’s quite alright. The opera isn’t for everyone. And one so vibrant with life such as yourself must have better things to do.” 

“No, no. I seem to find myself lacking in things to do. And I do like the opera.” 

“Lacking things? You? I recognize you’re recovering, but still, a great Jedi such as yourself must have many responsibilities.” 

Anakin thought of his latest assignment from the Council. “I guess my assignment is important.” Wrong, but probably very important in stature. But did that matter when it was clearly wrong? You don’t spy on your friends, and you don’t ask people to do that. 

“What is it?” 

Anakin shrugged. “It’s not important.” 

“You see troubled by it.” 

“The Council asked me to do something that I’m not sure is the right thing to do.” 

“They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest.” Palpatine inclined his head. “They asked you to spy on me, didn’t they?” 

Anakin’s head whipped toward Palpatine. 

“I’ve been expecting something like this once the news of Dooku’s capture broke. My power threatens their own. The Senate has by the nature of this war become more powerful. I have begun to suspect that the Jedi Council wants control of the Republic. I think they’re planning to betray me.” 

“I don’t think–”

“Anakin, search your feelings. You know, don’t you?”

“I know they don’t trust you.”

“Or the Senate. Or the Republic. Or democracy for that matter.” 

Perhaps Palpatine had a point. There wasn’t a real reason to spy on the Chancellor unless they were worried about losing power. There was a saying. 

“All who gain power are afraid to lose it,” he quoted. “But the Jedi use their power for good. I cannot see them acting on that fear alone.” 

“Good is a point of view, Anakin,” Palpatine said. “The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way. Including their quest for greater power.” 

“The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think inwards, only about themselves.” 

“And the Jedi don’t?”

“The Jedi are selfless. They only care about others.” Then why did no one care that he was hurting? Why did the council send away Ahsoka? Why did Obi-Wan leave? Why was he spending his days alone? 

“Have you ever heard of the Naboo Festival of Lights?”

Anakin shook his head, in answer and to dispel the feeling of whiplash from the topic change.

“Naboo has requested my presence at the Festival of Lights. I have decided to go. It will make a statement to go there and announce that peace talks with the Separatists have begun, which I hope that they do before that time.” Palpatine smiled. “Anakin, I wish for you to accompany me as my bodyguard. More than that I wish for you to see some of the architecture of the Naboo people. They really are quite talented. Just because there is a war on, it doesn’t mean we should forget to appreciate the small things in life.” 

“I’d be honored to accompany you.” 

“Wonderful. There’re some places I doubt you saw on your last trip to Naboo. When was that? Before the war?” 

Anakin grimaced. “Actually, I was just there. Got captured by Dooku.” 

“Oh, my dear boy, I’m so sorry. How insensitive of me. You shouldn’t come of course. That would be far too heavy.” 

“No, no. I’d like to go. I don’t have anything else going on now anyway.” 

“If you’re sure.” 

“I am sure, Your Excellency. I would be honored to guard you.” 

“Thank you. I will feel much safer with you there, although I can’t imagine we’ll see many threats. Only perhaps if someone dislikes the idea of peace talks, but that is a conversation for another time. Say, have you ever heard of the temples of Naboo?”

Anakin shook his head. 

“Oh well, I will have to show them to you. They really are quite something to behold. Ancient architects crafted the structures in the Southern hemisphere.” 

Anakin smiled politely but only listened with half an ear. The idea of going back to Naboo caused a strange tightness to form in his chest. It whispered like fear and smelled like adrenaline. When had the place that gave him only feelings of overwhelming joy, started to give him feelings of fear and anguish? And why did that fill Anakin with a gut-wrenching despair he’d only ever known once, long ago on the sandy dunes of his homeworld?

…..

####  Zygerria 

“Be careful out here Ahsoka. The Zygerrians have no fear of the Jedi.” Ahsoka nodded to Master Plo as they descended the ramp of their ship. She’d left her lightsabers on board with the 104th clones they’d brought as back up. She’d already been warned that if she was caught sneaking around she would be captured and it would not end well. The solution to that seemed pretty obvious to Ahsoka. Don’t get caught. 

Master Plo and Wolffe walked ahead of her. The plan was for them to enter the slave markets as potential buyers and see if they could discover the whereabouts of the Togrutan colonists. There was of course the concern that they wouldn’t be immediately selling the colonists. In that case, there had to be somewhere else they were keeping them. Their best bet on finding that place would be infiltrating the Zygerrian Queen’s headquarters. Though none of them really had a good plan on how to do that. Ahsoka liked Wolffe’s suggestion of just invading the planet. 

They made their way through the crowd, and Ahsoka was disgusted by what she saw. People treated like commodities rather than sentient beings. It wasn’t right and it angered her. 

After walking for hours, Ahsoka feared that they wouldn’t find anything in this market and would have to figure out a new strategy. 

“Sirs,” Wolffe called. 

Ahsoka and Master Plo hurried to his side. He was looking down one of the pits. Ahsoka could make out the outline of montrals. 

“You had better go down,” Master Plo said. “Seeing one of his own people might alleviate his fears.” 

Ahsoka nodded and jumped down into the pit. She crept forward until she was able to recognize the Togrutan in front of her. 

“Governor Roshti?” She crouched down low and didn’t move any closer. His head snapped up, and he scooted back, fear bleeding into the Force. “It’s alright. It’s alright. I’m a Jedi. I’m here to help.” 

The governor slowly calmed down and seemed to actually be looking at her. She gave a small smile. “Do you know where the rest of our people are?” 

“They’re not here.” He was breathing heavily. “They’ve been taking to processing centers.” 

“Do you know where the processing centers are?” 

“They said Kadavo. I don’t know what that is.” 

Ahsoka gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “I’ll be right back.” She leaped out of the pit. Master Plo was at her side. 

“What did you discover?”

“That’s Governor Roshti. He says his people have been taken to processing centers on Kadavo.” 

“That’s a nearby system,” Wolffe said.

“Wolffe, call Boost, have him ready for takeoff. We’ll go back to the _Dominant_ and prepare to invade Kadavo.” 

“Yes, sir.” Wolffe turned away. 

“Ahsoka, can you get Governor Roshti out of there? I’ll clear the path forward.”

“Yes, Master.” Ahsoka leapt back into the pit. “Governor, how’d you like to get out of here?”

The governor nodded. 

Ahsoka put an arm around his shoulders and with one Force push carried them up and out of the pit. Master Plo motioned her over, and she helped the Governor over to his side. Wolffe was on the back of one of the flying creatures that Ahsoka had seen darting around. The guard that used to be on it was unconscious on the ground. She leapt aboard with Governor Roshti. Wolffe took off, amid shouts from the guards. Ahsoka watched as Master Plo acquired his own mount and took to the skies. The guards kept shooting, and Ahsoka reached forward and slipped Wolffe’s gun out of its holster and turned around and fired back at the Zygerrian guards. 

They were on the verge of freedom when a bolt slammed into Ahsoka’s shoulder. She cried out and lost her grip on Wolffe’s gun, feeling herself start to slip from the saddle. A hand reached out and grabbed around her knee. Ahsoka reached up and latched onto the Governor’s arm, pulling herself back upright. 

“Thanks,” she said.

“Don’t scare me like that,” Wolffe growled and the creature flew higher and faster. Ahsoka smiled despite it all. They’d found the Governor and made it out. Now just to make it to their ship. 

Luckily that wasn’t to be a problem because their ship apparently was coming to them. Ahsoka pushed past the throbbing in her shoulder because she had a feeling what the next command was going to be. She grabbed hold of Governor Roshti, and when Master Plo said jump she did, landing safely on the ramp with Governor Roshti. She ushered him inside the ship and turned around to see Wolffe land in a heap and Master Plo land far more gracefully. Master Plo helped Wolffe to his feet, and when they were all inside, Ahsoka shut the doors. 

“Governor Roshti.” Master Plo stepped forward. “I’m Master Plo Koon. We’re going to free your people.” 

“Thank you.” Roshti looked like he was about to fall over. 

“Ahsoka, why don’t you and Governor Roshti rest here until we reach the _Dominant_ , then please escort him to the medbay.” 

“Yes, Master.” 

Master Plo and Wolffe moved out of the cargo bay toward the cockpit. 

“You can sit down, Governor,” Ahsoka said as she herself sat. “It won’t be long before we’re on the _Dominant._ You can get rest there while we go free your people.” 

The governor nodded and sat down. 

Ahsoka couldn’t begin to imagine what he had been through. She was glad they could rescue him, and hopefully, they’d be able to rescue his people too. The sooner the better, not just for their sake, but that was the main reason now, but for Anakin as well. Ahsoka couldn’t shake off the loneliness and pain she’d felt flare-up over their bond. If she hadn’t already been meditating, she doubted she would’ve sensed it. But she did, and she knew Anakin needed her. But the people of Kiros needed her as well. Though she’d found them already, perhaps she could leave the invasion to Master Plo and head back early to Coruscant. 

She was shaken from her thoughts when the ship landed. She made her way over to where Master Plo and Wolffe were talking. 

“Master,” she began hesitantly. 

Master Plo turned to her. “What is it Lil’ Soka?” 

“I’d like to request to go back to Coruscant.” 

Master Plo frowned. “Why? Has something happened?” 

“Maybe, Master. I felt something strange from Master Skywalker.” 

Master Plo shook his head slightly. “The training bond does not stretch this far across space. You must’ve sensed something else.” 

“I’m sure you’ve noticed it, Master. I’m distracted. I know I’m supposed to let go, but Anakin needs me.” She straightened her back. “I’m going back. You don’t need me here now. It’s a simple planetary invasion.” 

“Your attachment to your master is unwise.” 

“Maybe. But Anakin’s life was risked.” Her eyes flicked to Wolffe, then back to Master Plo. “He was held and tortured by the enemy. When that happens to our troops, we never let them be alone as we’ve done to Anakin. I know its war, and we don’t have time for rest, and we should be better than this, but Anakin does not need to be alone right now. Kiros no longer needs my help. Anakin does.” 

Master Plo was silent for a moment, and Ahsoka feared she had a reprimand coming. But Master Plo nodded. “You may return to Coruscant and your master. But when I return we will be having a discussion about your attachment. It can lead to darkness.” 

“I know, Master. Thank you.” 

“What about the Chancellor?” Wolffe asked. 

“The Chancellor?” Ahsoka didn’t hide her confusion. What did the Chancellor have to do with her decision?

Master Plo answered, “The Chancellor recommended you for this mission because you are a padawan and a Togrutan. He thought it would be useful in order to relate to the colonists. Normally the Council would not take orders from the chancellor, but we had already decided either you or Master Ti would be coming along, and logistically you made the most sense. Plus, it was a valuable learning experience.” 

“I can’t deny that I did learn a lot from this mission,” Ahsoka said diplomatically, wondering why in the worlds the Chancellor would recommend her. She didn’t even think he liked her. 

“Safe travels, Lil’ Soka,” Master Plo wished. She nodded back. That was her answer then. She could go. She could go find Anakin and make sure he was okay. 

“May the force be with you, Master.” They’d need it in the coming battle. Master Plo walked off but Wolffe hesitated. 

She quirked her brow. 

“I was there when we found your master. I think you’re doing the right thing. Don’t worry about us, sir. We’ll have the colonists free in no time.” 

Ahsoka smiled. “Thanks, Wolffe. You boys be safe out there.” 

He gave a casual salute and walked off. She moved in the opposite direction toward her rooms. She’d need to gather her things, and then she’d be off. Anakin needed her.

…..

####  Coruscant 

“It’s ridiculous. How can they still be so blind? There isn’t a need for additional troops. Why would they introduce a funding bill now?” Padmé stared at the words on her datapad. 

“Because they know it will pass. The majority of the Senate does not feel secure with only the Jedi to protect us. They fear that even if we win the war the Separatists will one day rise again,” Bail said, an exhausted expression on his face. 

“The Separatists aren’t the enemy here. We are. The Senate is so corrupt and blind that they don’t even see what’s right in front of them.” And was she part of that problem? She’d thought she wasn’t. She’d thought she was doing what was right for the citizens of the Republic. But she had it in her to risk her husband’s life for a Republic victory? Her own husband. And yes, she knew her reasons. They were solid and sound, but the aftermath was somehow worse than she imagined. Anakin hadn’t been by to see her since he’d been released from the medical facility and she couldn’t waltz into the temple and find him even if she had the time. The guilt piled on and she couldn’t–didn’t want to–fight against it because the guilt told the truth. She was to blame for Anakin’s injuries and ill will toward her. She knew that Anakin would’ve never made the same decision. Everyone who was close to Anakin knew that. It’s why they hated her too. 

“Additional troops will just mean more displaced clones once the war is over,” Bail was saying and Padmé refocused on the conversation at hand. 

Sabé stirred. Just slightly from her standing position at the wall, but enough that Padmé knew she had something to say. “What is it Sabé?”

Sabé stepped forward, bringing herself into the conversation. “My apologies milady, but if the Senate won’t recognize the end of the war until it is actually won, something that you cannot do, perhaps you should focus activities on convincing the Senate to pass the clones’ rights bill.” 

“That bill will be killed. It’s why we haven’t introduced it yet.” 

“And waiting has only made the situation worse. Anti-clone sentiment is rising. The war is ending. The Jedi will be more determined than ever to end it and we must have faith in them to do their jobs,” Sabé reminded. 

“You’re right.” Of course, she was. Sabé could think with a level head when Padmé could not. Padmé steered her thoughts back to what she could do to help the Republic and not what she had already done. “We need to focus on changing people’s opinions. They’ll accept the end of the war when it’s forced upon them. The Jedi will not allow the war to continue. We must be ready when it does end. We’ll have to introduce bills immediately and with a support system in place.” 

“So, we should focus on the clones’ rights and military defunding bills?” Bail clarified. 

“Correct.” 

Sabé stepped back a half step. Padmé shot her a smile. She would be falling apart without her friend here. She hadn’t even had a chance to ask Sabé what she had sacrificed to stay here with her now. 

“Drumming up support for these bills will not be easy. Once we have support then we’ll have to watch for what others try to sneak into the bills. We can’t accept anything less for the sake of the clones.” 

Padmé knew Bail was right. And there was no real way to get supporters unless they thought they would gain something for the bill. Earmarked something for everyone. They wouldn’t do it just because the clones deserved rights.

“Unless…” she spoke aloud under her breath. “Bail, the problem with the clones’ rights bill is that no one sees the clones as needing rights. We need to play on their sympathies. Show them that clones are sentient beings and not mindless droids.” 

“How would we do that? The clones patrol the Senate building. They’re all around us and still, Senators don’t see that they’re people.” 

“We bring a clone in to testify before the senate. Let him speak and show the senate that clones are sentient beings. We can get evidence from other clones throughout the Republic. Have them submit their own testimonies. Force the senate to confront the truth that clones are sentient beings, and it’s practically a crime that they don’t have rights.” 

“It is a crime.” Bail leaned forward. “If we can prove that they are sentient beings, then having them work for no pay makes it slavery.” 

“But the Jedi are responsible for the creation of the clones. We play that angle and the Senate loses support for the Jedi. We can’t risk that now.” 

“Good point. But we need something else to back up the bill with other than just the clones’ pathos.” He paused, thoughtful. “If the bill doesn’t get passed before the war ends, then the clones are technically the property of the Republic, meaning that the Senate will have to pay for them. We release them as citizens then that payment goes away along with the defense fund dropping.” 

“It always comes back to money.” 

“What doesn’t around here?” 

Padmé sighed. “It’s our best shot. With Dooku’s refusal to talk and Grievous still at large, we can’t move forward in convincing the Senate to do more than listen to the separatists.” 

“Peace will come and when it does those on the side of peace will prevail. Warmongers cannot last. Their greed always catches up to them.”

.....

#### Umbara

Fives cursed the Umbaran fighters. If it wasn’t for them swooping in and blasting a crater where a trooper used to stand, they’d stand a lot better chance of winning this battle. As it was, they’d barely advanced any toward the capital. Krell had finally gotten off his _shebs_ and defended their flank when the Umbarans had circled around, but now the General just stood under the shade of some Umbaran plant. Another thing he hated about Umbara, there was no sun. 

“We have got to move before those fighters get back.” Fives heard Rex command. 

Then Kix’s voice penetrated through the smoke and fog. “Rex! Rex, over here.” 

Fives joined up with Rex and his squad as they made their way over to Kix’s position, Rex giving out orders as they ran. “Jesse, take the left flank. Dogma, take the right flank.” 

Fives took Rex’s six and fired out at the enemy. He couldn’t really see them but they were out there somewhere. _Damn smoke and fog. Damn Umbarans._ He’d be glad to get off of this kriffing planet. 

Kix dragged the wounded clone out of the immediate firefight and administered some pain meds. Fives noticed Krell approaching on his other side and shifted his focus. 

Fives heard General Kenobi’s voice and half turned, feeling relief flood him. If the comms were working, maybe they could get a message through to General Kenobi, let him know what was happening. Get General Kenobi to change Krell’s mind about this flawed attack strategy. 

“The capital city’s too fortified. We need your battalion to help us take it,” Kenobi said. 

“Resistance from the Umbarans has been greater than anticipated. We’re holding our ground at the moment,” Krell responded. 

“We’ve gathered intel on an airbase to the West. It is resupplying the capital’s defenses.” 

“Incoming! Incoming!” Fives ducked his head at the cry. The blast landed mere feet away. “Get down! Get down!” They all took cover. All except Krell, Fives noted as he got back to the fight. He noted Rex moving closer to Krell. 

“If you could capture that airbase,” Kenobi was saying. “It will sever the capital’s supply lines, allowing the rest of our forces to move in.” 

“I’ll see to it that the airbase is placed under our control.” 

“Remember, General Krell,” Fives had heard that tone before, usually before he reminded Anakin not to do something reckless. It put a spark of hope in Fives. “The entire invasion depends on your battalion.” 

Fives waited for more but there was none, just Krell barking orders. “Captain Rex, have those coordinates mapped and all troops ready to move out immediately.” 

“Yes, General,” Rex said as Krell moved off, seeming to head back to the rear of their group. 

Well, at least they were abandoning the idea of taking the capital from the main road. Taking the airbase could prove easier, but Fives doubted it. Only if he and Rex could suggest a plan that Krell would approve of. 

“Everyone, pull back!” Rex gave the command. Fives laid down cover fire as the men began to move slowly at first, following more or less Krell’s path to the rear of the battalion. Fives glanced back to check their progress. 

“Move out, Fives! I’ve got the rear.” 

Fives fired a few more shots and then moved toward the rest of the retreating group, firing behind him as he did so. He caught sight of Krell and moved toward him. He aimed a few more shots out and turned back to check his direction. 

A trooper stood behind Krell, from this distance Fives couldn’t tell who it was, their blaster raised. The trooper fired. Krell fell. Fives blinked once and then abandoned the fight with the Umbarans, taking off at a sprint towards where he last saw Krell. What the hell had he just seen? He came to a stop over Krell’s body. Hardcase had wrestled Tup to the ground. 

“What the hell just happened?” Fives grit out, unable to think much else. A blaster bolt flew too close to his head, and he remembered where he was. He turned and fired back at the Umbarans. 

“He shot him.” No humor in Jesse’s voice. Just horror. 

Fives looked down at Tup, his eyes were glazed, he kept muttering something. Looked almost possessed. 

Fives snapped out orders, “Form up. Protective circle. Get Tup and Krell to the rear now!” 

Kix was suddenly at Krell’s side. “He’s dead.” There was a tremor in the medic’s voice, but he moved over to Tup’s side. 

“What the hell?” Rex was furious and horrified at all once. “Tup shot General Krell?” 

“Somethings wrong with Tup. We need to get him out of here.” Kix stood.

“Fives, get Tup and Krell’s body back. Somebody set up a defendable position and we’ll converge on it,” Rex sounded a little off too. They all felt off, like the world just tilted horribly and they couldn’t find a reason for it. 

“On it,” Jesse said and he was off, gathering a few other troops as he went. 

Fives shook himself. “Move out. We’re still pulling back. Let’s move!” He shouted to the rest of the men. They shook themselves free of the trance too and began retreating again. Fives ordered two troopers over to him and had them help him carry Krell’s body. They moved quickly to Jesse’s position, a grove of plants that they could hide in. Fives and the others put down Krell’s body and Fives moved over to Kix and Hardcase. Tup leaned up against a plant, his head lolling, his lips moving. 

“What’s he saying?” Fives asked. 

Tup had just killed General Krell. There had to be some kind of reason. Fives wanted to kill Krell himself, especially after he shoved his lightsaber in Fives’s face, but you couldn’t just shoot your General in cold blood. So what was Tup’s reason? Tup was a smart guy, a good guy. This wouldn't just happen. 

“Good soldiers follow orders,” Hardcase responded. “Just keeps repeating it over and over.” 

“He’s not himself,” Kix added. “I can’t get him to focus on anything. It looks different than a concussion. It’s too...eerie.” 

Rex burst into their little huddle. “Kix, tell me you’ve got some explanation.” 

Kix shook his head. “It seems like he just snapped.” 

Rex knelt by Tup’s side and shook his shoulder. “Tup, can you hear me?” 

Tup seemed to regain a little bit of his focus. “Y-yes, captain.” His head came up.

“What happened?” 

“What do you mean?” Tup asked, confusion furrowing his brow. Fives moved closer and took off his helmet. 

Rex gave Tup’s shoulder a hard shove. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” 

Tup’s head gave a little shake, and then his whole body tensed. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he repeated, “Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders.” 

“What is he talking about?” Rex asked, sparing a glance at Fives. 

“I had no idea,” Fives said, a strange horror building in him. This wasn’t right. None of this was right. 

Kix placed a hand on Tup’s face and held him still. From this angle, Fives could see Tup’s eyes darting around. Kix grew more concerned and waved a hand in front of Tup’s face. There was no reaction other than Tup repeating those words over and over again. 

“We need to get him to a medbay,” Kix said. 

Rex sighed and took off his helmet. “We’re in the heart of enemy territory. We can’t risk a gunship coming in. We’re in the middle of battle. You heard General Kenobi. The other battalions are counting on us.” 

Fives looked up from Tup, an idea hitting. “We wouldn’t need to worry about the risk of landing a gunship if we take that airbase.” 

Rex looked to Fives with a spark of something on his features. “That’s not a bad idea.” Rex’s features fell. “We shouldn’t do anything too out of line. We’re out here without a Jedi because...one of our own killed our General.” 

Fives looked back at Tup. 

“We have to tread very carefully.” Rex raised his comm. “I’m going to see if I can reach General Kenobi.” 

They all wait a tense few minutes as Rex tried to reach all of the Generals on Umbara. Nothing.

“So we’re alone then?” Jesse asked. 

“Alright then.” Rex straightened up and Fives did too. “We need a plan for taking that airbase. Kix and Jesse, you’re in charge of Tup. Protect him and keep him from hurting anyone else.” Rex projected a holomap. “Here’s the airbase.” 

It was clearly heavily fortified. Fives took in the base with a tactical eye. A full-frontal assault wouldn’t work. They could go at it from multiple sides. Try to divide their attention. 

Then Rex nodded, shortly and suddenly as if deciding something. “Alright. The airbase is heavily guarded. We can’t attack it in a full-frontal assault. But if we send in a group to infiltrate the airbase and steal their fighters, we’d have air support for the battle and can take the base out from the insides, thus preserving it enough that we can hold the position while sending for a medevac for Tup.” 

“That could work,” Fives agreed. “Have a couple of us steal some fighters and while the others cause a distraction. Once we have the fighters, we take out the defenses, and then the others can secure the base while we go to support the rest of the platoons.” 

Jesse smirked. “Sounds like you’re volunteering Fives.” 

Fives smiled back, full of determination and confidence. “Of course I am.” This was a dangerous mission that needed an ARC trooper’s touch. And Fives knew he could succeed. He had to succeed. They couldn’t afford to lose now. Not when it was a clone that pulled the trigger. They had to prove their loyalty to the Republic by winning this battle. Even without their general to command them. 

“Good, Fives, I was going to send you anyways.” Rex looked around. “I’m sending you, Hardcase, and Ringer’s squad. You have to move quietly and carefully. You’ll get no backup out there.” 

“We can do this, sir,” Hardcase said, full of blustery confidence. Fives trusted the guy. He might be a little hyperactive, but he had spirit and grit and determination. They’d need all of that to win this fight. And they’d need just a little bit of good luck. There’s no way this would end well for them otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of Dooku’s capture, a whole lot of things change in the galaxy. I wrote it as a chain reaction that was set off that altered the universe we see in TCW and caused certain events not to happen at all or to unfold differently (like Umbara). A lot of the events that happen in seasons 4, 5, 6, and 7 are because of Dooku, without him in charge of the Separatists, a lot of things aren’t put into action. Palpatine is still very much being his ugly villainous self in this fic, but certain plans of his had to be put on the back burner for later until he can regain control of his plans for the war. 
> 
> (also can you tell that I pulled Anakin wrecking the training room directly from Season 7 Maul destroying the cruiser? Gosh everything about the Siege of Mandalore was beautiful and stunning and heartbreaking. Love it so much!)


	5. we might have kept the black at bay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay, first, I am sorry about the wait. But hopefully, this super long chapter will make up for it lol.)
> 
> Alternative titles for this chapter include “The Obi-Wan Kenobi Special” and “Will Anakin ever catch a break?”
> 
> For the Fives pov parts of this story, I have decided to mainly follow the arc in TCW. The difference is in the first and last episodes of the arc, so I decided to skip writing most of the episodes “Conspiracy” and “Fugitive” because in this story everything happens much the same as it does in the episodes and I got lazy, forgive me. :)
> 
> And I updated the tags to make it more organized and the story summary because I finally know where this story is going!
> 
> Also I have a tumblr if you guys want to come talk about TCW or this story! It’s @betweentwopines

####  Coruscant 

Anakin had received Padmé’s call last night to join her for breakfast, and he’d wavered back and forth before deciding to go. He’d thought his decision was final, but standing in front of her door at seven in the morning he doubted it now. He should already be in her apartment, lazily waking up beside her in bed, or being jolted awake by the beep of his comlink and then rushing out with a hurried kiss and a fruit for breakfast. He shouldn’t be ringing her buzzer like he was a guest. This was his home too. Or at least it had been up until…

The door slid open, and Sabé greeted him with the briefest quirk of her lips. “This way, General Skywalker.” 

He followed her into the apartment and reached out with his senses. Padmé was in the kitchen. His soul was drawn to her still, even if he didn’t quite feel like running to her and kissing her, even if he wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about her anymore and that scared him more than words could express, that he loved her so, but he didn’t trust her. 

“Anakin.” He was pulled from his thoughts by the melodic sound of her voice. She smiled at him, genuine and warm, but Anakin couldn’t find it in himself to return the gesture. “I’m glad you could come.” 

“Of course.” His stomach muscles tightened, and he resisted the urge to curl in on himself. 

Padmé’s smile fell, just for a second. Anyone else wouldn’t have noticed, but Anakin wasn’t anyone else. He was her husband. 

“Please sit. The food’s all on the table. I made your favorite. Pear scones.” She reached for his arm then seemed to think better of it and walked forward to the table. He followed and sat down. 

They filled their plates, and Anakin could sense Padmé’s nervousness. He didn’t know how to fix it though. He was nervous too. Nervous and confused. It wasn’t supposed to feel all jumbled up and uncertain like this when he was here. This was his safe place, but everything was different now. 

He sat there in silence across the table from his wife. His wife, the reason he couldn’t find the words, the reason he lost a leg, the reason he almost died, and he–he did not hate her. He could never hate her, but still, something in him cried out in anger and pain whenever he looked at her. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. She was always his comfort. The one person that he could look at no matter what and instantly feel at peace. There wasn’t supposed to be all this doubt and fear and distrust. He was supposed to love her freely, and she was supposed to love him. But as he stared down at the pear scone on his plate he remembered her words from all those moons ago. _It would destroy our lives._ And he was starting to think she was right. That maybe their love was more volatile and deadly than he had imagined. That maybe the consequences weren’t just in lost careers and lost friends but in the loss of themselves. His soul was intertwined with hers in the most deadly way. Anakin Skywalker could not exist without Padmé Amidala. 

“Ani-“ 

“No.” He stood up, needing to move, needing to be in action. “I’m sorry. I have to go.” 

“Anakin, please.” 

He didn’t answer, only strode toward the balcony. 

“I am so sorry for what happened. I had no other choice.” 

He spun around. “Do you love me?” The question burst forth.

Her expression was pained, horrified. How could he ask that? He wished he didn’t feel like he had to, but the question demanded release. 

“Of course I do.”

“I don’t know. Because there shouldn’t have been any choice at all. You left me to die.” 

He felt her pain at those words, the sharp flash that she quickly hid. See, she could control her emotions too. Everyone could except for him. 

“Ani, it wasn’t that simple.” 

And he knew that. Deep down he really did see her point of view. He saw how it tore her in two. He saw how much she was hurting now. How she hadn’t just moved on, how she still loved him but it was a choice she had to make. But all he could feel right now was the pain. So potent it was suffocating him. He needed fresh air. But Padmé had always felt like a breath of fresh air, so what was he supposed to do now? He didn’t want to hurt her. He didn’t want to lose her. But he didn’t know what to do. How to control his fears and worries and anger and hurt, how to stop his pain from seeping out and hurting others, and sometimes he felt that urge to hurt others to see someone else hurting as much as he was. 

So he was aware of his emotions enough to know that he needed space from Padmé because he did not want to hurt her. That was the last thing he’d ever do. But he didn’t know how to navigate this new dynamic between them without hurting her. 

“Ani, don’t shut me out. Let me help you.” There were tears pooling on her lashline. 

“I’m sorry, Padmé.” He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t let her in to see because she would be repulsed by the ugliness of his emotions. He needed to get a grip first. Because he didn’t want to hurt her. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were. Even if now he knew that her love for him wasn’t the same as his love for her. 

He left then, not bothering to hide the tears on his face. There was no one to see as he drove his speeder back to the temple.

.....

#### Umbara

“Master Kenobi, come in!” came the call over his comms as Obi-Wan was leaping up into the air and slicing the leg off of an Umbaran tank. Another Force jump sent him into the air and he brought his lightsaber down across the tank’s main gun. He hit the ground in a crouch and hurried away from the tank as a trooper fired a rocket at it. 

Obi-Wan ducked back behind one of Umbara’s native plants to take the holocall as the battle raged on around him. 

A holographic form of Master Unduli appeared in front of him. “Thank the Force,” she breathed in relief. She looked exhausted. “We’ve taken out the Separatist supply ship. The Separatists are in full retreat. It’s likely Grievous will follow with that retreat. Have you reached the capital?”

“No, Master. The resistance from the Umbarans has delayed us. Any air support you can provide would be welcome.” 

“I’ll see what I can do, Kenobi.” And she was gone. Kenobi heard the whine of an engine and looked up. Umbaran fighters were approaching. 

“Take cover!” he shouted out. His men dropped, but the starfighters overshot them, heading instead for the capital. He didn’t have much time to consider what that meant before his comm was lighting up again. 

Captain Rex appeared in holographic form in front of him. 

“We’ve captured the airbase, sir. We’ve commandeered some enemy fighters and a few men have volunteered to take them to your location to provide air support. Our weapons don’t do much against their tanks, but their own tech does good.” Obi-Wan had to commend the 501st for their creative thinking. Obi-Wan watched as one of the fighters swooped in low and blasted one such Umbaran tank to pieces. It was a lot more efficient than Obi-Wan trying to take on each individual tank himself. 

“Good thinking, Captain.” Obi-Wan focused on the clone in front of him. He needed to get Krell’s forces over to his position immediately. “Where is General Krell?” 

“Dead, sir.” Rex’s voice was emotionless. Obi-Wan almost thought he misheard him. Krell was dead? What had happened? The Besalisk was a formidable warrior and Rex was an even more formidable captain. How had the enemy outmatched them both?

“What happened?” Obi-Wan asked. 

Cody slammed into the side of the plant beside him. If Rex’s news had been more positive, Obi-Wan might have shot Cody a bemused look, as it was Obi-Wan only shot him a worried glance, making sure he too was focused on Rex’s words. 

Rex hesitated. “Tup killed him, sir.” 

Obi-Wan couldn’t keep the shock off his features. “A clone?” One of their own men killed their General? Why? The clones were loyal to the Jedi. The clone from Christophis, Slick, popped into Obi-Wan’s mind. Surely the Separatists hadn’t gotten to a clone again, but it was possible and something had happened to cause Tup to betray his General. 

“Yes, sir. We’re not sure what happened, sir. We can discuss it more once the capital is under our control.” Obi-Wan raised his brow at that. Rex was all but changing the subject. Obi-Wan needed to talk to the man in person and Rex wasn’t wrong. Obi-Wan was currently in the heat of battle. He couldn’t drop everything to investigate Krell’s death. The 212th needed him. But that didn’t stop him from wondering what in the name of the Force happened.

“Fine. Master Unduli has led a squad in taking on the supply ship, so the base will not be receiving reinforcements. I’ll alert her that you have men in enemy fighters.” 

“Yes, sir. I’ll have the men turn their transponders on to more easily identify them.” 

“Good, Captain.” Kenobi paused. “Do you have any idea why Tup would kill General Krell?” 

Rex’s shoulders slumped, just barely. “No, sir. He...he’s pretty out of it. Was when it happened too.” 

“Out of it?” 

“He’s not himself. It’s like he’s sick or drugged.” 

“That is alarming, Captain.” But whatever happened to Tup to cause him to turn on Krell would have to be investigated later. Grievous was still on the loose. “Let’s focus on taking the capital and capturing Grievous. Then we’ll get to the bottom of this mystery.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Your battalion should attempt to hold the airbase as well as come around from the north and probe the city’s defenses. The plan is still as it was. This time we should be able to count on Master Unduli for air support. My men are closest to yours. Masters Tinn and Fisto are to the south and ready to begin their attack.” 

“You can count on us, sir.” 

“Thank you, Captain.” Obi-Wan disconnected the call and looked over to Cody. Obi-Wan could sense the disquiet from Cody. Obi-Wan knew Cody and Rex were close. 

“Gather Ghost Company and follow me. We’re breaking through to the capital.” 

Cody gave a salute and then threw himself back into the firefight. Obi-Wan centered himself in the Force and then did the same. He had a battle to win, a capital to take, and Grevious to find. After that then he could worry about everything else seeming to go wrong on this blasted planet.

.....

#### Coruscant

Ventress was shocked at how well the plan had worked so far. The Nightsisters’ ability to cloak themselves from scanners had allowed their ship access to Coruscant. Maul had planned brilliantly for entering the Temple and once inside, they had no trouble making it to the Jedi Detention Center. The ease of it all had Ventress expecting a trap. 

“Maul,” Ventress spoke as they walked down the quiet hallway toward Dooku’s cell. “Isn’t this a little easy?”

Maul turned to her. “No. The Jedi are preoccupied. Do you not know that Chancellor Palpatine has chosen today to visit Dooku? A beginning to peace. How foolish are the Jedi, thinking peace can be won by politicians? Peace only comes with the absence of choice. When fighting is punishable by death.” Maul moved through another door, and they were in the Jedi Detention Center, “The Jedi are busy protecting their leader as he attempts to gain peace. How fitting that we choose today to attack their sacred Temple.” 

“Keeping information from me is not a wise decision,” Ventress growled.

Maul shot her a disdainful glance. “It was not relevant to your part in the plan. Besides we are here for two different purposes.” 

“What are you talking about? We’re here to get information from and kill Dooku.” 

“No, that is why you are here.” Maul stopped and turned around to face her. She realized that she was now trapped in between him and Savage. She drew on the Force, reaching out, ready for any attack, but she was unbalanced here. There was too much light here in the temple. “I have had a vision, no a series of visions.” Maul breathed deeply. “Skywalker.” 

“What are you talking about? No more vague answers. Tell me what’s going on.” 

Maul scowled at her. “You will never understand.” 

He chose that moment to strike, lashing out at her with his red blade at the same time Savage did from behind. She cursed her own foolishness. She never should’ve trusted them. She lept up and out from in between the two brothers, belatedly realizing that put her on the other side of a blast door. Maul smirked and then the door shut. 

“No.” She cried out and lunged forward, barely missing the lightsaber Savage stabbed through the door. She backed away from the door, breathing deeply, searching for a way out of this mess, but she couldn’t see to find any semblance of calm, her anger and self-disgust getting in the way. She should’ve seen it coming. She should’ve been more prepared. 

Ventress stepped forward with a snarl. She needed to get to Dooku. She did not come all this way to have her revenge stolen from her. She plunged her lightsabers through the door, swiftly cutting a neat hole. She was surprised to see that Maul had not closed the rest of the doors in the detention center. She could see him and Savage ahead of her. She advanced, as she did so she realized whose door they were standing in front of. Dooku. She took off in a sprint, her lightsabers out. Maul looked to her with an air of indifference, and the blast door shut with a clang, leaving a piece of metal between them. She drove her lightsabers into the door. It wouldn’t stop her. But then she sensed it. Dooku’s death. She stepped through the door as Maul and Savage were running down the hall. She stepped forward and looked toward Dooku’s prison cell. Dooku lay dead on the cell floor. Beheaded. 

She seethed. It was supposed to be her revenge. Not Savage’s. She rushed after them, full of hatred. So when she skidded to a stop at the destruction before her, it was a wonder she herself wasn’t beheaded. She used her lightsaber to flick Savage’s blade away from her neck. She leaped across the staircase to get away and landed in the middle of the carnage. Her sisters’ bodies lay on the ground around her. Maul had engaged Skywalker and another Jedi in a duel. She knelt at Karis’s side, not caring about the world around her. 

“They–” she coughed. “They betrayed us. Savage.” Karis gasped for air. “Savage killed me. Not Jedi.” 

“Karis?”

Karis’s hand tightened around Ventress’s arm. “Avenge us, my sister.” Ventress felt the force leave Karis as Karis slumped back, death claiming her. 

Everything around Ventress seemed heightened somehow. The light from the temple was no longer clouding her vision. It was only red. She ignited her sabers and flung herself at Savage. She was messy and uncoordinated in her attacks, but Savage had never been a good duelist, not like her. Even when she was out of control she could still beat him. She’d killed Jedi fighting worse than she was now. Savage was only a monster. No Jedi skill. So when her blades found their mark in his gut, she felt no surprise, only satisfaction. This was the only way this battle could’ve ended. She pulled her blades back, and Savage fell to the ground. She turned at the sounds behind her. More Jedi. She couldn’t fight them all and hope to live. She searched for Maul and didn’t find him. The other Jedi and Skywalker were gone too. She reached out into the Force, knowing if nothing else she would be able to sense Skywalker, and realized disturbingly that she couldn’t sense him. 

“Halt, assassin.” One of the Jedi spoke. They were Temple Guard sentinels. Not real Jedi. But still, Ventress didn’t think she had the strength to fight four of them, but getting captured by the Jedi wasn’t exactly an outcome she’d envisioned. A fight to the death more likely. 

“Ventress, fancy seeing you here.” She turned at the voice behind her. It belonged to a Jedi, dark skin, dark hair, yellow tattoos, and a green lightsaber. “I think surrender is your best option.” 

She wasn’t surrendering. She tightened her grip on her lightsaber. 

Then a comm call broke through the noise. “Vos, they got Skywalker.” A female voice, clipped, short. “Need your assistance.” 

Ventress began to realize how thoroughly she had been played. “It was never about Dooku,” she whispered. 

“What was that?” Vos stepped forward. She leaped forward, not really caring anymore. She’d been played by Maul, and there was no hope for her to escape this. Not with Skywalker one of the casualties. 

Her lightsaber clashed against his before she leaped back, but not too far. She didn’t need the Temple Guards to get involved. She moved again, her striking and Vos blocking. She drove her attacks hard, barely letting up, defeating him would mean nothing really, other than a score for her pride. But she began to realize that Vos was leading her somewhere and that didn’t bode well for her.

But before she could decide what to do, the windows shattered. She flew backward at the force of the blast. She lifted her head to see Maul’s ship ascending into the sky. His engines must’ve blown out the windows, she managed to think before a blinding green light was in her face. Vos’s lightsaber. 

“Don’t even think about getting up,” he said. Before she could move, he ripped her sabers from her hands and threw them across the hall. “Don’t.” 

Fear filled her now. She was going to die here. In the stupid Jedi temple because of her own stupidity. 

“Vos.” Another Jedi skidded to a stop. The same voice that was on the comm earlier. “I see why you didn’t answer, but the guards could’ve handled her. That Zabrak took Skywalker.” 

Vos looked concerned before he refocused on Ventress. “Why were you after Skywalker?” 

Ventress swallowed. She really had nothing to lose now. She would die here as a prisoner of the Jedi. Why should she tell them what they wanted to hear?

She felt Vos’s anger rise and suddenly his lightsaber snapped off and he knelt in front of her. His gaze was piercing. “Why were you after Skywalker?” 

She felt his Force suggestion and tightened up her shields. 

“Vos,” the other Jedi warned. 

Vos only pushed harder. She didn’t have the strength for this. She shoved him out with a deep breath. 

“I don’t know.” She pushed to a sitting position. “I thought we were after Dooku.” 

Vos hauled her to her feet. “You’re lying.” 

“What reason–”

“To let your friend escape with–”

“If they were my friends, why would I kill one of them?” she bit out. 

“Look I don’t have all day, if you’re not going to be helpful, might as well kill you now.” Vos ignited his saber. 

“Vos.” The other Jedi stepped forward. 

Ventress had a witty remark on her tongue, about how Jedi didn’t kill prisoners, but at the look in Vos’s eye, she paused. He would kill her. 

“I was promised revenge on Dooku. It’s why I’m here. Maul wasn’t here for that. He wanted Skywalker. I don’t know why.” 

Cuffs went around her hands, cutting her off from the Force violently. She shuddered, trying not to panic. 

Vos narrowed his eyes. “I’ll get you regular cuffs if you tell the truth.” 

“I am telling the truth,” she growled. 

“You said Maul. Who is that?” There was a hint of fear in his eyes. 

“Darth Maul. He was supposed to have died on Naboo.” 

Vos stepped forward again. 

“I’m not lying,” Ventress repeated before he could accuse her. “If I had to guess, I’d say Maul is heading back to Dathomir.” Mother Talzin was not one to be crossed. Maul wouldn’t have acted without her support. Though she hoped double-crossing her wasn’t always part of the plan. It would sting to know her mother had abandoned her to the Jedi. 

“Vos, we can interrogate her later,” The other Jedi reminded. “The Council needs to know what’s going on.” 

“Fine.” Vos released his grip on her arm and stepped back. The Temple Guards closed in around her, guiding her forward and back toward the detention center. Should’ve known Vos lied about the cuffs. What was with her today? Trusting those she shouldn’t. She was a fool. And now she was a prisoner and Karis was dead and nothing made sense. Why would Maul go after Skywalker? It made no sense. Kenobi was the one–Oh. Skywalker and Kenobi were the Team. Only a quick holonet search and anyone could see that. High ranking Jedi. When one of them got captured, the Jedi usually sent the other in to rescue them.

.....

Padmé finished typing the last sentence on her datapad. She was progressing in sending requests out to different commanders across the Republic army. She hadn’t heard back from anyone yet, but it was still early. She’d only sent the first ones out yesterday.

“Milady, I insist you get some rest,” Sabé said from behind her. 

“I don’t have time for rest, Sabé. There’s still so much to be done.” 

Sabé came to lean on the desk where Padmé was working. “You know you should be getting more rest. You can’t help anyone or do anything if you’re dead on your feet.” 

“I don’t feel tired.” Padmé moved onto the next request on her datapad. “While I have the energy I should work.” 

Sabé drummed her fingers on the table, calling Padmé’s attention to her. Sabé looked at her sadly. “He determines your mood, you know. He came by this morning, and you have worked all day into the night. He didn’t come by the days before and you, instead of doing work, stared out the window. I saw your eyes. You almost went to him.” 

Padmé couldn’t and wouldn’t deny it. “Everything has changed. I fear he might change his mind and decide he never wants to see me again. After what I did–” 

“Stop blaming yourself just because he does. You acted in the correct manner. There is no point in regretting it forever. He and you are still alive,” Sabé paused, “In this life, I’ve found that you shouldn’t really hold onto grudges because you don’t know when one of you will die.” Sabé reached for Padmé’s hand. “You must always be honest.” Sabé smiled softly. “And I’m honestly telling you that you need to go to bed. All of this can wait. You cannot forget about your own needs.” 

Padmé squeezed Sabé’s hand. “I suppose you’re right.” 

Sabé squeezed back and then released her hand. “It is a good sign that Anakin came here this morning. It was tense, yes, but it was progress. I do not think a man that in love with you will walk away now.” 

Padmé’s comm choose that moment to go off. Padmé was glad for the interruption. She didn’t want to face the truth, that she had killed the love Anakin had for her. 

“Do not answer it,” Sabé said sternly. 

Padmé reached for her comm button. “Let me just see who it is. I promise if it’s work I’ll leave it.” She keyed up the caller ID and immediately selected accept call much to Sabé’s irritation. 

She keyed on the hologram. Duchess Satine Kryze, regal as ever, appeared in tiny holographic form and greeted Padmé with a smile. 

“Duchess Satine, to what do I owe the honor?” It was good to see and hear from her friend again. She hoped it wasn’t trouble. She didn’t think she could deal with one more problem.

“I’m sorry to disturb you so late, Senator. I had intended just to leave a message.” 

“It’s quite alright. I’m still working I’m afraid.” 

“So it’s as bad as they’re saying then?” 

“Depends on what you’ve heard. I haven’t had the chance to check what the holonets are saying.” Sabé made a face to indicate her opinion on the holonets’ reports on the latest galactic events. “But I suspect it isn’t good.” 

“I’ve heard anything from Kenobi and Skywalker are dead to Count Dooku is control of the Republic.” 

“It’s not quite that bad.” Padmé settled back in her chair. “Count Dooku has been captured by the Jedi, and while the Republic held General Grievous in prison for a while, he has escaped. General Kenobi is hunting him down now.” Here Padmé paused. 

“What is it, Padmé?” 

She cleared her throat and spoke factually. “General Skywalker was injured in the capture of Dooku and Grievous.” 

“How is he?” 

“Alive,” was all Padmé could answer. She used to be privy to all her husband’s thoughts. Now, she couldn’t tell anything going on in his mind. 

Luckily the Duchess chose not to comment on it. “It is a relief to know what is actually going on. The people of Mandalore will be pleased to hear that the war could soon end.” 

“I am doing my best to ensure that happens.” Even at the cost to everything else in her life. 

“Surely the Republic Senate will listen to reason now. Peace has never been closer. I cannot fathom how people’s greed makes them overlook common sense.” 

“I’m afraid the corruption in the Senate is deep and lasting. With Grievous still loose, people are unwilling to listen to the Separatists, who I know do not want this war to drag on. The people of Separatist planets are tired of the fighting the same as Republic citizens. There has to be a peaceful compromise.” 

“There is. I know it. And so do you. Do not give up hope yet. I believe in your ability to sway their opinions.” 

Padmé would never give up hope, but she was awfully close to doing so now. Not for the war to end. She could and would persuade the Senate. The war had to end or everything she had lost would be for nothing. After the disastrous breakfast this morning, she was starting to lose hope for her and Anakin to recover. 

“Padmé, what is it?” 

She glanced back at Satine before looking away. Satine was a person she could trust and one who knew about the struggle of ruling a planet. Perhaps she even knew of the struggle between duty and love, if Anakin’s theories about her and Obi-Wan were to be believed. 

“What do you do when doing your duty breaks your heart?” 

Satine was quiet. “I’m not sure what you mean, but...you must learn to move past the pain and accept that the decision you made was the right one.” There was the faintest smile across her features. “And in time you might see evidence that the decision you made was the right one for he could never belong with you.” 

Padmé masked her surprise. “And what if you’re not sure that the decision you made was the right one. How do you live with trading one life for a thousand?” 

Satine’s heartbreak was written on her face as Padmé was sure hers was as well. 

“What do you mean, Padmé?”

“Nothing. I’m afraid it cannot be solved so easily as a conversation with a friend.” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. But I will not push.” 

“Thank you, so tell me, how is Mandalore?” 

Satine obliged her with regaling the latest activity from Mandalore though she had to know that Padmé was only half paying attention, her thoughts elsewhere. She wasn’t sure she could accept that her decision was the right one when it had hurt Anakin so badly.

…..

#### Umbara

Obi-Wan snuck his way to the hangar, finding Grievous’ ship sitting alone. The Umbaran capital was falling, and Grievous wasn’t to be seen in the fighting. Obi-Wan feared he’d already escaped, but fortunately, Grievous’ ship was still there, sitting unguarded in the hangar. 

The door opened and Grievous stalked across the hangar, MagnaGuards at his side. Obi-Wan allowed himself a small smile. He turned on his comm’s locator and shot Trapper a ping, alerting him that he had found General Grievous. Trapper and the rest of the 212th wouldn’t arrive for a while yet. They’d breached the capital, but the Umbaran hangars were on the opposite side of the capital from where the 212th was attacking the capital. This put Gallia’s forces closest to Obi-Wan’s position. Hopefully, she could come to aid him in the fight. He’d have to hope that Trapper would alert the rest of the Generals. It seems he’d run out of time. 

Obi-Wan leaped from the rafters and landed gracefully behind Grievous. 

“Hello there.” He smirked as Grievous and his MagnaGuards turned to face him. 

“General Kenobi.” Grievous stepped back and gave orders to his droids. “Kill him.” 

The MagnaGuards advanced, and Obi-Wan readied himself with a flourishing sweep of his lightsaber as he settled into his form. The MagnaGuards stepped ever closer, their electrostaffs twirling around as Grievous went for his fighter. Obi-Wan inwardly sighed and used the Force to assist him in leaping past the MagnaGuards and Grievous to land atop Grievous’ fighter. 

Obi-Wan smiled and sliced his lightsaber through the wing on Grievous’ ship. He wouldn’t be escaping in that ship. “Your move.” 

Grievous growled and ignited his lightsabers, all four of them. “This time I will end you, Kenobi.” 

“We’ll see.” Obi-Wan leaped from the ship, and his lightsaber clashed with Grievous’ sabers. He kept his senses sharp, dodging the occasional blow from the MagnaGuards as he pushed Grievous back through the hangar. The MagnaGuards formed up behind him. Obi-Wan leaped backward overtop their heads and landed behind them. He moved quickly and engaged them in a fight, cutting one in half and decapitating the other. 

Grievous had run off in the other direction as Obi-Wan predicted he would, but Obi-Wan could catch him. Grievous made it to the end of the hangar when a Republic gunship landed, blocking his path. Cody and Ghost Company stepped out, firing at Grievous. Obi-Wan couldn’t help his smile of relief. It was always good to have backup. 

Obi-Wan ran to catch up to them before Grievous killed anyone, but still, he knew he’d be too late. Grievous took off in a run for the shuttle, his sabers flashing as he moved, cutting through troopers and the side of the ship. A couple of the troopers attempted to stop Grievous, Cody among them. They dogpiled atop Grievous, and before Grievous shook them off Obi-Wan thought he saw one of them land a punch on Grievous’ faceplate. 

Grievous threw Cody across the hangar. Obi-Wan reached out with the Force to make sure he was alright as he stepped forward. Grievous flung another trooper to the floor with his foot, his foot around the trooper’s neck, the trooper crying out in pain. 

“Kenobi.” Grievous twirled his sabers. Then he killed the trooper by crushing the trooper’s neck with his foot. A message. Obi-Wan’s nose twitched in anger.

“You’ll regret that.” Obi-Wan launched himself forward, attempting to dispel his anger as he did so. Now was not the time to be unbalanced. 

He traded blows with Grievous as they moved across the hangar. Grievous was pushing him into a corner. Obi-Wan pushed forward to avoid that positioning, but Grievous drew his blades back and his foot impacted with Obi-Wan’s stomach, sending him flying backward. He slammed against the wall, the breath knocked from him. The clones began firing at Grievous now that Obi-Wan was out of the way. Obi-Wan gave himself a moment to regain his strength before standing. His ribs were definitely bruised. He willed away the pain. He had to defeat Grievous here and now. The Republic was depending on him. 

“Cody!” Obi-Wan shouted. “Use your grappling hooks.” 

He jumped in front of Grievous, blocking his lightsaber from cutting through Waxer. “Come now, General, the clones are hardly a fair fight.” He hoped the men would forgive him for that one. 

Grievous growled. “Neither are you, Jedi.” But Grievous fell for the taunt and turned his attention on Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan flew forward in a flurry of lightsaber strikes that resulted in Grievous losing a hand. Grievous reared back and that’s when Cody struck. Three grappling hooks shot out of three guns and latched onto Grievous’ legs. Cody yanked on his gun, sending Grievous tumbling to the floor. Obi-Wan struck a blow on Grievous’ other hand, as Grievous used his other two remaining hands to cut through the grappling cables with his lightsabers. Grievous contorted his body and got to his feet. Obi-Wan moved forward on the offensive, driving Grievous back toward the gunship.

The battle was evenly matched until Obi-Wan’s injuries caught up to him, and he twisted wrong, sending a stab of pain through his body that he couldn’t ignore. Grievous took advantage of his slip, both of his lightsabers coming up for the killing blow, but a well-aimed blaster bolt struck the lightsaber from his hand. Then another took the second. That didn’t stop Grievous from reaching forward and grabbing Obi-Wan by the collar and lifting him up into the air. Obi-Wan was close enough to make out the beating heart under his armor. That gave Obi-Wan an idea. He called for the Force and wrapped his hands around the armor plating on Grievous’ chest. He pried it back, revealing Grievous’ heart and organs, exposed and vulnerable. 

Grievous, predictably, didn’t find it as victorious a blow as Obi-Wan did and slammed him to the ground. 

“Obi-Wan!” Cody shouted, and Obi-Wan’s eyes found the blaster soaring his way as Grievous raised a mechanical foot. 

“Time for Obi-Wan Kenobi to die.” 

Obi-Wan wrapped the Force around the blaster and brought it to his hand. He fired quickly into Grievous’ exposed organs. They quickly and surprisingly caught fire. Obi-Wan aimed a Force push at Grievous that sent him tumbling to the floor. Obi-Wan sat up with a stab of pain across his ribs, and he watched as Grievous’ entire body caught fire. The fire exploded across his torso spreading up and out his eye sockets. The body fell charred and very much dead to the floor. 

Cody was at his side a minute later. Obi-Wan accepted his help getting to his feet. He shot the Commander a smirk. “More uncivilized than I would’ve liked, but it got the job done.” 

Cody’s eyes flicked toward Grievous’ body. “That it did, sir.” Obi-Wan could sense Cody’s relief at the end of Grievous. It was a relief to them all. This could effectively end the war. 

One of the troopers began to laugh, and Cody rounded on the trooper. Obi-Wan turned more slowly.

“I’m sorry, sir.” Boil wrapped a hand around his stomach. “It’s not funny. I know it's not. It’s just–the war. It can really end now. I didn’t think it was possible.” 

Waxer let out a sputtered laugh and moved to his brother’s side. “Me neither, vod.” 

Obi-Wan allowed himself a smile too and rested a hand on Cody’s shoulder. They could take one minute to rejoice in this victory. Even if the war didn’t end immediately Grievous would not be around to terrorize and murder. It was a major victory. One Obi-Wan couldn’t have achieved without Cody and Ghost Company. Whatever happened after this war ends, for that alone he’d make sure they got the recognition they deserved. That all their brothers would be free to live a life of their choosing and making. Not that he already wasn’t planning on doing that, but now it seemed he could actually make that life a reality for them. There was hope now that things could change. That something good could actually come of this war.

.....

Fives received the comm from Captain Rex after defeating the Umbaran forces that attempted to retake the airbase.

“General Kenobi killed Grievous. He’s coming to your position now to send a transmission to the Council. The capital’s communication station was destroyed during the battle, and General Kenobi wants to know what happened to General Krell before he makes his report.” There was an unspoken apology in Rex’s words that Fives opened his mouth to ask about but saw the answer flying in to land on the landing pad outside the Umbaran hanger. Kenobi was already here. 

“He’s here now. Don’t worry. I’ll explain the situation.” 

“Keep it together, Fives.” Then Rex was gone, and Fives was striding over to General Kenobi and Commander Cody as they exited the Republic gunship. 

“Sirs.” Fives saluted. 

“At ease, Fives.” Kenobi waved a hand. “Captain Rex has informed me of the situation. I understand the 501st medic wishes for Tup to be transported back to Kamino.” 

“Yes, sir. The scans Kix performed here turned up nothing out of the ordinary.” 

“May I see Tup?” 

“Yes, sir.” Fives led them to their makeshift medbay in the prison at the bottom of the airbase’s tower. Kix stood watch over Tup as they approached. Tup was lucid this time. 

Fives removed his helmet and moved into Tup’s frame of vision. They put cuffs on Tup as a security measure, but so far Tup hadn’t acted out in any way. He just seemed lost and confused. It broke Fives’ heart to see him like this.

“Hey, Tup, General Kenobi’s here to see ya.” 

“Tup, can you tell me what happened?” Kenobi spoke in a soothing tone of voice. Fives was grateful. 

“I don’t know, sir. I don’t remember it.” Tup shook his head, his hands trembling. 

“He has no memory of the event?” Kenobi asked Kix. 

“None, sir.” 

“Strange. And all his tests are normal?” 

“Yes, sir. The ones I could administer here. A more thorough exam might turn up something more.” 

Tup’s head lolled forward. Fives crouched down in front of him. 

“Tup. Hey, Tup.” Fives put a hand on Tup’s shoulder. Tup’s head continued to move around as his eyes darted. 

“What’s happening?” Kenobi asked. 

“He seems to go into a trancelike state, sir,” Kix explained. “I can’t determine a cause. It’s like he just...broke.” 

“Hopefully the doctors on Kamino will be able to tell what this is. There are reports of Separatists developing an anti-clone virus. I hope that this is not any sort of virus.” 

Tup started muttering again. “Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders.” 

“What does that mean?” Kenobi asked. 

“I don’t know, sir,” Kix answered. 

“Tup.” Fives waved his hand in front of Tup’s face. He moved to straighten himself up and that’s when Tup launched himself off the bed and toward Kenobi. Fives was knocked backward into the nearby bed. Kenobi had jumped out of the way. 

“Kill the Jedi,” Tup snarled and advanced on Kenobi. Cody had his blaster drawn. 

“Has he done this before?” Kenobi asked calmly as he created more distance between himself and Tup. 

“Tup, snap out of it!” Fives called. 

“He hasn’t, sir,” Kix answered Kenobi’s question. “Should I sedate him?” 

“In a moment.” Kenobi eyed Tup. “Tup.” 

“Good soldiers follow orders.” Tup launched himself at Kenobi. Fives expected Kenobi to jump out of the way, but instead, Kenobi took the brunt of the attack, Tup driving him to the ground. Fives drew his own gun, setting it to stun. Tup moved to wrap his hands around Kenobi’s throat. Kenobi didn’t make a move. Cody’s blaster fired a neat blue stun ring hitting Tup dead on. He collapsed on top of Kenobi. 

“Really, Cody, that wasn’t necessary,” Kenobi groused as Kix moved forward to help get Tup off of him. Fives holstered his weapon and moved forward, helping Kix place Tup back on the bed.

“I could detect no malice from Tup,” Kenobi said as he stood. “He carried no ill will toward me, just a solid determination.” Kenobi paused, his expression pained. “It was different somehow from the rest of the clones’ minds. I cannot pinpoint it. It’s almost imperceptible.” Kenobi sighed. “I agree with your decision to take him to Kamino. There’s nothing more to be done for him here.” Kenobi’s face grew even more troubled. “Where is General Krell’s body?” 

Fives did his best to push down his anger. They’d carried Krell’s body all the way to the airbase and constructed a makeshift coffin out of storage containers all for the Jedi, all to prevent themselves from falling under harsher punishment, but Fives and Kix and hundreds of other brothers would not forget leaving behind so many others on the battlefield because Krell pushed them too fast and too hard for them to go back and find them and give them at least a funeral pyre. 

“In the hangar, sir,” Fives answered. 

“Very well. I will make my report to the Council now.” 

“Yes, General. I’ll show you to the communications room.” Fives led Kenobi and Cody up to the communications room. 

“Thank you, Fives. You may stay if you wish.” Kenobi moved over to the communications array.

…..

Obi-Wan could sense Fives’ fear and anger. He didn’t know what was going to happen to him or Tup or his battalion. Being present for his report to the Council would hopefully alleviate some of those fears.

The comm sprung to life, pixelated images of Masters Yoda and Windu appearing in front of him. 

“Master Kenobi, news you have.” Yoda’s voice was distorted by the Umbaran technology. 

“Yes, Master. I have killed General Grievous, and we have successfully retaken Umbara.” 

“That is good to hear,” Master Windu said. “We can read the rest of the details in your report.” 

“Of course, Master.” They really were rushing through things today weren’t they? “But you should know that Master Krell fell in battle. It is an unusual circumstance.” 

“Explain.” Master Windu was harsher than usual. Something was going on. 

“A clone trooper shot and killed Master Krell. It doesn’t seem to be an intentional betrayal. It appears the clone’s brain was somehow affected. He’s barely lucid now. We’re sending him back to Kamino for examination.” 

“Troubling this is, but a topic of discussion for another time it is.” 

Obi-Wan stiffened. “Has something happened, masters?” 

“There’s been an attack on the Jedi temple,” Windu began. Kenobi startled at that information, and he noticed Cody do the same out of the corner of his eye. “It appears the attack was orchestrated to get to Dooku and Skywalker. Dooku is dead, and Skywalker has been taken by the attackers.” 

Fives moved closer. Obi-Wan reached out through the Force though he knew it was in vain. He wouldn’t be able to sense Anakin from this distance. 

“Who is behind this attack?” Who could best Anakin Skywalker in combat?

Here Windu and Yoda paused, sparing a moment to look at each other before Yoda turned back to Obi-Wan and spoke. 

“From the dead, an old enemy has awakened, seeking vengeance. Killed your master many moons ago he did.” No. Maul could not be alive. Obi-Wan had not forgotten that day from years ago. He had not stopped seeing those events over and over in his nightmares.

Obi-Wan shook his head. “Impossible. I killed him myself.” 

“Maul broke into the temple with Savage Opress and Asajj Ventress. Ventress killed Savage before Maul left with Skywalker. Ventress claims the Nightsisters have something to do with Maul’s return.” 

Obi-Wan tried to process all the information that was thrown at him. He remembered the vision from earlier in the battle, the disturbance in the Force he’d felt.

“Maul? Alive?” he murmured, trying to make sense of it all. 

“We’ve received a transmission from Maul.” Windu disappeared, and in his place stood Darth Maul. It was his eyes that gave it away. Even over hologram the hatred there was identical to the eyes from his vision. He stood on mechanical legs now. How that was even possible, Obi-Wan didn’t know. 

Maul snarled, the distorted quality of the Umbaran communication devices gave it an extra gravity. “Kenobi. I have your friend.” The angle changed, and Obi-Wan could see Anakin was bound on the ground behind Maul. Anakin’s jaw was set as he looked at Maul. “If you wish for him to stay alive, you’ll come alone to Raydonia. I’ll be waiting for you.” 

The transmission ended, and Windu and Yoda reappeared. Obi-Wan lifted a hand to stroke his beard. Maul was alive, and he had captured Anakin and was bargaining with his life. Cody stepped forward, the coordinates and travel time for a trip to Raydonia displayed. 

“Preparing a Jedi strike team we are,” Yoda said. 

Obi-Wan looked at the Jedi masters, with a look that didn’t welcome any arguments. “It will take me a few hours to reach Raydonia. I’m leaving now.” 

“Unwise that is Master Kenobi.” 

“He requested me alone. Once I’ve freed Anakin, we will have no problem defeating Maul a second time if this truly is Maul.” 

“You will not have backup. Maul possibly has the backing of the nightsisters. You cannot win this battle.” 

“I cannot leave Anakin. We have done that to him once already. I’m sorry, masters. I’m going.” Kenobi hung up. 

Cody stepped closer. “Sir, the Council does have a point. You cannot take on Maul alone.” 

“I have defeated Maul once before, and I will defeat him again. The nightsisters are that which could cause a problem. But I have to go alone. I will not risk Anakin’s life.” 

“It’ll take some time to ready the Vigilance and get all the men aboard. I’ve already given the command for the troops to mobilize. We can be off Umbara in an hour.”

“I can and will leave now.” Obi-Wan turned toward the door.

“Then allow the Vigilance to come as backup.” 

“I cannot order–” 

“You don’t have to,” Cody said. “I’ve already given the order. We’re coming.” 

Obi-Wan conceded with a smile. He’d likely need the backup. And he’d have time to meet with Maul alone and figure out the situation. His smile faded. “I’ll not be able to give you any updates. You’ll be flying in blind.” 

“Nothing we haven’t done before, sir.” 

“Fine.” Obi-Wan noted the other clone in the room. He’d forgotten about him when Yoda broke the news about the attack. They’d just have to deal with this incident later. “Fives, you’ll be heading with Tup to Kamino.” 

“Yes, sir,” Fives nodded. 

“Cody, I’ll need you to contact the Council and explain the situation with Krell. I’m sorry to leave it to you, but I have to go.”

“I know, sir. Don’t worry about it. Rex and I will contact the Council and coordinate cleanup. Your fighter is already being prepped. Oddball’s flying down to take you to the Vigilance.” 

“What would I do without you, Cody?” Obi-Wan managed a smile for the man who never failed to come through when Obi-Wan needed him.

“Just doing my job, sir.”

.....

#### Kamino

Fives let his head hang as he sat on the edge of the medical bed. His thoughts swirled round and round. Tup was gone. Fives thought he could save him. He knew the Kaminoians didn’t care about the clones’ lives, seeing them as units of product and nothing more, so he’d assumed that Nala Se didn’t want to do an atomic brain scan because it wouldn’t guarantee results, but by doing that scan Tup had a better chance for living. The tumor would’ve been found either way, but Tup at least had a chance to live with Fives’ method. So no, Fives did not regret his actions. He knew he would be punished for those actions. He had disobeyed orders and performed an unauthorized medical procedure. But he had found that tumor. Something about it gnawed at Fives. Why was it there? Why had Tup’s tumor caused him to go crazy? Why had Tup talked about the nightmares? All the clones had them, and Fives had heard a couple of deathbed references to them, but this stuck out. Tup wasn’t a pessimistic guy. Tup didn’t suffer from chronic nightmares like some of the other vode. Tup was pretty upbeat all things considered. So Tup’s haunting last words about the nightmare finally being over stuck with Fives. Made him wonder if there was a connection between Tup’s madness and the nightmares. He’d rather not think about it. He’d chosen not to think about it from the moment he’d seen Tup fire on a Jedi on the battlefield. There couldn’t be a connection. There couldn’t be. That was too much to think about. 

He looked up at the sound of the door sliding open. General Ti and Nala Se walked in. Fives gathered his courage once more. His desire for information outweighed his fear of punishment.

“General, what did the Chancellor say?” 

“Supreme Chancellor Palpatine wants the tumor,” General Ti held up the tumor as she walked around the medical bed to place the tumor in a briefcase, “And all of the intel gathered sent to the Grand Republic Medical Facility on Coruscant.” 

“So then I’ll be going to Coruscant as well?” He would like to see this through. 

“You were not part of the Chancellor’s request,” Nala Se said cooly. 

Fives unsuccessfully resisted the urge to glare at the Kaminoin doctor. 

“I’m sorry, Fives, but this is a matter best left to the medical professionals. There is still so much we do not know.” 

General Ti had a point. Fives wasn’t a doctor. He couldn’t do much to help out. He was a soldier. His place was on the battlefield. 

“Perhaps we would know more if this clone had not taken matters into his own hands.” 

Anger boiled up in Fives. He pointed a finger at Nala Se. “Listen! I was trying to save my friend.” 

“And yet, perhaps by removing this tumor, it was you who killed him.” Fives felt a tug of guilt at that declaration. But he’d done the right thing. He had to remember that. 

“What do you care? You were going to kill him anyway and dissect him too. He’s a solider. He deserves better!” Fives stood and crossed over to Nala Se. 

“Stand down, Fives,” General Ti intervened. Fives moved to sit back down on the bed. “Doctor, there is no proof of your claim. I want this specimen and all the data prepared for transit to the Jedi Temple.” 

“The Chancellor said the tumor and data were to be sent directly to the Medical Facility on Coruscant, not the Jedi Temple.” 

“And it will get there, but after the Jedi have run an analysis on it first.” 

“I protest. I must personally deliver the tumor to the Chancellor as ordered.” 

“You can protest all you want. My word is final.” General Ti turned.

Fives felt comforted. General Ti was a force to be reckoned with. He was glad she was here on Kamionian keeping his brothers as safe as she could. He couldn’t imagine how much she had to put up with from the Kaminoans. At least someone on Kamino saw the clones as living beings and not just numbers. And this display here showed she could not only hold her own against the Kamionians but win arguments too. 

The door opened and another Kaminoan doctor entered. General Ti turned to Fives and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“You have one more physical to pass. If you are cleared, you will be sent back to the 501st.” 

He stood and moved to follow the Kaminoan out the door, but paused. “Thank you, General.” 

“It will be good to put this entire incident behind you, trooper.” He heard her words, but his eyes caught on Nala Se behind General Ti, switching the cases. 

“I agree,” Nala Se said. Fives averted his eyes. Like he was going to listen to anything that long neck had to say. 

As he walked down the hall, he couldn’t help but keeping turning the events over and over in his mind. Something wasn’t adding up. General Ti told him to leave it to the medical professionals, but Nala Se was a medical professional and she was definitely hiding something. There was something more going on here. How could he just leave it be? But what could he realistically do? 

He looked up and saw a familiar face. “AZI-3,” Fives called out. 

“Hello ARC trooper, Fives.” They stopped in their walk. “I regret that we were unable to heal your friend.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Fives sighed. 

“Are you going to be reprogrammed as well?” 

“No AZI, I’m going back to the front.” Fives felt a bit sorry for the droid. He’d only been in this mess to help Fives after all.

“That’s not what I heard. I heard your mind was going to be wiped.” Fives’ eyes widened. “And that you would be reassigned here and be placed on sanitation detail.” No, no, no that couldn’t be true. But AZI wouldn’t lie. “We can still be friends, assuming we both remember each other after our memories have been erased.”

Fives had to find a way out of this. He was not a droid, able to be reprogrammed. He was a person. 

“Let’s go, CT-5555,” the Kaminoan doctor ahead of him said. 

Fives shook his head. No, he wasn’t going to have his mind wiped. He was a person. He wasn’t a unit. He wasn’t a droid. He was a person. 

“No!” Fives cried and leaped into action. He was a person and he could make his own choices. And he decided that there was some conspiracy afoot here, and he would not let Nala Se and the other Kamionians gloss over it and hide what happened to Tup. Tup deserved better than a cover-up. Fives would find out what the Kaminoans were hiding. No matter what.

.....

#### Coruscant

Ahsoka landed her starfighter smoothly on the Jedi Temple landing platform. She slung her bag over her shoulder and climbed out of her ship, the Force was nudging her, telling her something wasn’t right. She’d go place her bag in the quarters she shared with Anakin and hope she would find him there. If not, she’d look around the Temple, the hangar, droid repair shop, the healers, even call Padmé. 

She made it to her room quickly, but to her dismay, there was no sign of Anakin. She moved to raise him on her comm, but across the room, a comm beeped. She moved over to the small table in their shared living area. Anakin’s comm sat on top of the table. She picked it up with a frown. Anakin never left his comm behind. It was a dangerous thing to do when so many depended on him. Maybe he just wanted a break from all the noise. She pocketed his comm. She’d give it to him when she lectured him on leaving it behind. If he didn’t have his comm on him, it was likely he was still in the Temple. Going outside of the Temple without it was beyond stupid even for Anakin. 

She stepped out of their quarters and jumped back in surprise. Master Yoda stood a few paces from the door. 

“Master.” She bowed. Better to be extra respectful because although Master Plo let her leave the mission, she knew the Council would be talking with her later about her so-called attachment issues. 

“Padawan Tano, supposed to be on Kiros you are.” 

“Yes, Master. I was no longer needed for the mission.” 

Master Yoda nodded. “Received Master Plo’s report we did.” Master Yoda’s ears flattened. “Something to tell you I have.” 

Ahsoka could sense the grand master’s unease and...was it fear? No, not possible. Master Yoda couldn’t be afraid. 

“An assault on the Temple there was. Kidnapped your master has been.” 

Ahsoka’s heart dropped from her chest. Trying to process Master Yoda’s words, she sputtered over her own words, barely forming the word ‘what.’ Anakin couldn’t be kidnapped. That idea was ridiculous. Who got kidnapped from the Jedi Temple? It was impossible. The Temple was one of the most guarded places in the galaxy. Who could swoop in and take Anakin from the Temple? How would anyone even make it inside the Temple without being detected? Maybe Anakin had detected the intruder and had gone off alone. 

Master Yoda began to explain. “Unseen the attackers were. Skywalker the one to sense them was. The Chancellor here was to see Count Dooku and part of his honor guard Skywalker was. Protecting the Chancellor our priority was. Fight off the attackers, Skywalker did. Protect this Temple he did. Enough it was not.” 

“So what’s the plan?” Ahsoka had a hundred questions spinning around. “How will we get him back? Who took him? Who attacked the Temple?” 

Master Yoda frowned at her. “Padawan, need to remain calm you do. The Council will handle finding Skywalker. Already in pursuit Master Kenobi is.” 

Ahsoka took the information and chastisement all at once. She couldn’t help Anakin if she was falling apart. Anakin was strong. He was a powerful Jedi. It would take a powerful enemy to beat him...but who had managed to subdue Anakin?

“Who attacked the Temple, Master?” 

Master Yoda hesitated before answering, “Darth Maul, Savage Opress, and Asajj Ventress.” 

Ahsoka knew that first name but from where? With a gasp, she remembered. “Master Kenobi killed Darth Maul.” 

“Apparently not,” a voice said from behind her, and she turned to see Master Windu. 

“Why would Darth Maul kidnap Anakin? Is it ransom?” 

“Worse.” Windu looked exhausted. “Revenge against Obi-Wan. I’m preparing a strike team now. Obi-Wan is walking into a trap. You, young padawan need to stay here and remain calm.” 

Ahsoka had a protest on the tip of her tongue, but at the last minute, she acquiesced and nodded. “Of course, Master. I should try to meditate.” 

“It will do you good, now if you’ll excuse us.” 

Ahsoka watched them walk off before turning and heading right back in her quarters. She was not going to meditate. She wasn’t going to sit around when Anakin was in trouble. She was going to help him. But she knew she did need to think things through, and she certainly couldn’t act alone. She smirked. Rex would have better advice for her than Master Windu. 

With a start, she realized that the 501st was on leave after coming back from Umbara. She knew the men needed their time from the front, but she also knew that if Anakin was in danger they’d be the first to help. She began to wonder how much trouble she’d get in if she took the 501st to Dathomir. She grabbed her things and was out the door. If anything having the 501st battle-ready wouldn’t cause any problems. She needed to do something. She would not just sit back and allow her master to be killed because she was afraid of disobeying orders. She scoffed at the thought. No, she was going to do everything she could to rescue Anakin, even if she had to break all the rules in the book.

.....

#### Coruscant

Padmé stood at the window of her apartment, Sabé at her side, typing furiously on her datapad, looking for answers that Padmé knew she wouldn’t find there. But she couldn’t speak up and tell her to stop looking. She could only stare at the smoke that billowed up from the Jedi Temple and wonder if Anakin was there. Was he safe? Was he alright? 

An attack on the Jedi Temple was unfathomable. Who would dare attack the Jedi Temple? Who could even get past the Coruscant security let alone Jedi security? And if Anakin had been one of the Jedi to defend the Temple, who could get past him? 

“Padmé.” Sabé put a hand on her shoulder. “They’re saying Dooku is dead.” 

Padmé turned to her friend and straightened her shoulders. She couldn’t stand and stare all day. She needed answers to prepare for the future. 

“I’m contacting the Jedi Council. Chancellor Palpatine was supposed to be visiting Dooku at this time. Attacking now, the first time our leader has met with the Separatist leader could be a political statement of some kind. Having the attack take place in the Jedi Temple is a statement as well. How can it not be?” 

Sabé ran a hand down Padmé’s gown, straightening any creases and folds. Padmé keyed on her comm and waited for a response, expecting to have to leave a message. But Master Yoda appeared before her, alone. 

“Master Yoda, I have heard the news of an attack on the Jedi Temple.” 

“About to release a statement we are.” 

Padmé nodded and prepared herself for the dismissal, but Yoda surprised her. 

“Unharmed Chancellor Palpatine is. A political attack this was not.” 

“That is good news.” To be sure it was, but if not a political attack then why had the Jedi Temple been attacked? And was Anakin okay?

“However, dead Count Dooku is. Also dead, General Grievous is.” 

“Grievous?” Padmé couldn’t hide her confusion. She thought Grievous was on Umbara. But to address the first part of Master Yoda’s statement, it was partially good news that Dooku would not be around to terrorize people anymore, but she couldn’t help thinking about how this would affect peace talks. 

“Kenobi’s report from Umbara. The details in the statement will be.” Yoda paused. “Say who the attackers are the statement will not. Tell you I will, Senator. A friend to the Jedi you have been. Attack the Temple old enemies have. Darth Maul was among the attackers.” 

Padmé swayed, just slightly. Sabé’s hand was under her elbow. “Darth Maul is dead.” 

“Thought that we did too. Alive he is. Attack the Temple he did.” 

Padmé shoved the memories of the red and black tattooed Zabrak standing in the doorway, the fire of the funeral pyre, everything from over ten years ago to the back of her mind. 

“I can see why that is remaining need to know information.” 

“Acted alone Maul did not. Savage Opress and Asajj Ventress with him were. Ventress has been captured and Savage dead.” 

“But Maul escaped.” 

Yoda’s ears dropped even more. “Escaped with Knight Skywalker he did.” 

Sabé’s hand tightened to the point of hurting. Padmé couldn’t quite believe Yoda’s words. 

“For rescue a Jedi task force being prepared is. Rescued Skywalker will be.” She knew it wasn’t a barb at her. She knew it wasn’t, but it hurt nonetheless. “Focus on peace talks the Republic should be.” 

“Yes, Master Yoda. I understand. Thank you for informing me of this development.” 

“May the force be with you, Senator.” As soon as Master Yoda’s hologram faded, Padmé fell back into her chair. 

“You heard the Jedi, he’ll be alright.” 

“Maul is supposed to be dead.” Padmé looked to Sabé. Sabé was there on Naboo all those moons ago. “Obi-Wan killed him.” 

“If he wanted Anakin dead, he wouldn’t have kidnapped him,” Sabé reminded her. 

“Unless he wants both Obi-Wan and Anakin.” 

“Surely the Jedi know that and will have prepared.” But there was a tremor of worry in Sabé’s voice. 

“I’m not leaving him alone again.” Padmé would not make that mistake again. 

“You cannot fight a Sith Lord.” 

“I will not leave him to die.” Padmé stood and walked from her office to her living room.

“The Jedi are on their way to rescue him. What more can you realistically do?”

Padmé came to a stop in front of the window, staring out at the smoke from the Jedi Temple. 

“I can be there for my husband to help pick up the pieces. I can show him that I cared enough to drop everything to rush to his side.” _I can show him that I love him._


	6. but all around it still remains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, I know I’m getting lazy in my writing. But we all know how the Fives arc goes and I’m not changing much of anything until the end, so I’m sorry for skipping so much of Fives’ scenes but there is a lot to come that isn’t something y’all have watched on-screen before so I’m letting y’all fill in the blanks. Sorry, sorry. But that leaves more time for the rest of this story and for us to finally get off this angst train and depart at Happy Ending Station.
> 
> Ahhhh thank you guys so much for over 100 kudos!!!!!! All the kudos and comments seriously make my day!!!!! :) 
> 
> This was my favorite chapter to write so far, so I hope you guys like it!!

####  Atmosphere above Coruscant 

Fives remembered Kamino. He remembered the chase, the information he’d discovered. AZI-3. Finally getting the opportunity to show what he had discovered. Master Ti believed him. She was giving him a chance. Then why was the world so foggy? 

He could feel the movement of the ship. That’s right. They were heading to Coruscant. That’s where he’d tell the truth. Tell them about the chips. The danger. But something was wrong. Everything felt fuzzy. Nothing felt solid. The chips. The chips. The danger. His brothers. Had to protect his brothers…

.....

####  Coruscant Guard Headquarters 

For Fox, the call wasn’t a welcome one. Not since he connected the dots. Not since four days ago he finally figured it all out. He found the correlation between the gaps in his memory and the calls from the Chancellor. 

He stared at the report on his screen. Wasn’t much of a report really, just a few sentences broadly painting a picture. Fives attacked the Chancellor. 

Correlation doesn’t always equal causation. It’s what Fox told himself, an excuse not to act on his proof.

He didn’t have to know why Fives attacked the Chancellor. He already knew. Fives found the same evil that Fox had. 

That evil was calling him now. Fox didn’t have to guess what his orders would be. Apprehend the traitor no matter what. His hands shook as he answered the call. There was nothing Fox could do. There wasn’t any way to stop it. And for trying to do so, Fives would die. The poor trooper probably had no idea what he was trying to stop. Just knew right from wrong. Didn’t know what the Chancellor was doing to Fox. What kind of monster they all served, but he found something and he acted on it. More courageous than Fox could ever be. A better man than Fox could ever be.

Fox pressed accept call and let his mind go blank until the darkness descended once more, and Fox didn’t have to think about it anymore. A perverted sort of freedom, but the only one he had.

…..

#### The Audacity

Ahsoka fiddled with the comm in her hand. She wasn’t prone to tinkering like Anakin was, but she knew how to repair basic things like a comlink. That made it all the more strange that Anakin hadn’t fixed his own comm. Anakin was the one who taught her how to repair this very model of comlink. Echo had shown her basic hacking skills for diverting comm calls and rewiring the comlink. She smiled when she thought of the prank they’d played on Hardcase. They’d rewired his comm to automatically translate anything said to Huttese. It made even Rex laugh. 

Ahsoka had moved quickly to ready the 501st. The _Audacity_ was almost ready to go and there was nothing to do but wait. So she’d pulled out Anakin’s comlink and decided to fiddle with it. Maybe there was something there, some reason he left it behind. Turns out there was a reason he left it behind. The stupid thing didn’t work. It didn’t accept incoming calls from any military or Jedi issue comm. 

She stared down at the comm, and her brain finally saw what she had a gut feeling she’d see. It had been tampered with. The Force pulsed around her. Something about this was important. She gripped the comlink tightly and listened. Maybe for once, the Force would be clear about what it wanted from her. But no, she was too worried, too scared, too angry. She couldn’t get anything. 

Who would tamper with Anakin’s comlink? Who would want to prevent him from being able to contact her, Obi-Wan, Rex, the entire 501st, the entire Jedi…

Was it the Separatists? Military reasons? But Anakin wasn’t even in the field. He was still recovering. But why else? What other reason to prevent those Anakin fought alongside from contacting him? To prevent her from contacting him? When she called him over and over again on Kiros, he didn’t even know. What had he been thinking? That she just left with only a short message of explanation? That she wanted to get away from him? 

Ahsoka shot off her bed, the disassembled comlink gripped tightly in her hand as she ran. She found Rex in the hangar as she knew she would. The steady prep for battle calmed her. She moved over to Rex’s side. 

He inclined his head toward her and opened his mouth to speak, but she spoke first. 

“Why would someone want to keep Anakin from being able to talk to us?” 

He squinted at her and frowned. She held out the comlink. 

“It’s been tampered with. Anakin never got any of my messages from Kiros. If you sent him any, he didn’t get them either.” 

Rex’s eyes went wide. 

“Why, Rex, tell me why someone would do this?” She needed answers. She needed to know who was targeting her master. After everything he’d been through lately, he didn’t deserve this too. Ahsoka had vowed to be there for Anakin, to not let him feel like he was alone. The comm in her hand proved that she failed. 

“Are you sure it's not just broken?”

“No, Echo taught me this stuff. Remember the prank on Hardcase? Echo said one day I’d need to recognize tampering, different hacking examples. Here I am recognizing it.” Her hand was shaking. 

“So while we were all away, Anakin couldn’t contact us either?” 

Her hand stopped shaking when Rex used his first name. She saw the same fear in his eyes that she was feeling right now. She shook her head. 

“Not Kenobi, not you, not any of us?” His voice was deadly calm. Unnerving in relation to the feelings coursing through Ahsoka. 

“No.” 

“He was alone.” 

Ahsoka fisted her hand around the comm, anger welling up in her. “We are getting this ship in the air now.” 

“You need to tell the Council what you’ve–” 

“I need to rescue Anakin. Whatever the intent of this tampering was, its result has happened. Anakin thought he was alone. When I promised him I’d call.” 

“We’ll be ready for liftoff in a half-hour, ‘Soka.” Rex’s voice was gentle. “Use all that energy and put it to use planning a rescue.” 

She took the reprimand and a deep breath all at once. She needed to keep her focus. She needed to save Anakin. She needed to prove that she was his friend and she would never leave him behind. 

“Sir!” Ahsoka and Rex both turned at the shout. “Sir! You have to see this.” 

“Hardcase, what is it?” Ahsoka asked as the clone ran across the hangar to their side. 

Hardcase held out his holopad. The headline read _“Traitor clone wanted for assassination attempt against the Supreme Chancellor”_ and below that a picture of Fives leaping over civilians. 

“It says that the Coruscant guard and the 104th are leading the manhunt. Commander, please, we have to help. That’s my brother.” 

“Hardcase, we can’t. They haven’t requested us, and we can’t overstep…” 

Rex’s words faded as Ahsoka turned to look out the hangar doors. Fives was her friend. She knew him. There was more to this. Fives wouldn’t try to assassinate anyone. 

“I have a half-hour,” Ahsoka said and turned to Hardcase and Rex. “Get the _Audacity_ in the air and prep a gunship to pick me up. I’ll go looking for Fives, but I will stop when it's time to leave.” 

“Thank you, Commander.” 

“I don’t know if that’s the wisest–” 

“You’re coming with me, Rex. Hardcase, go find us a speeder and have someone get more information on what happened. But do not let this distract the men from getting the _Audacity_ ready to go.” 

“Yes, sir!” Hardcase moved off. 

Rex turned to her. “Commander, we can’t go interrupt a manhunt.” 

She felt anger welling within her and knew it was dangerous. Knew she was dangerous. Inaction would get her nowhere. “Watch me.”

.....

#### Jedi Temple

Ventress was not at all surprised that after fifteen hours no one removed her force blocking handcuffs. But the longer she went without feeling the Force, the worse the feeling in her stomach got. But she needed to keep some sort of semblance of calm about her. She wasn’t given to panic. That wasn’t her. But she was freaking out just a little bit. Her sisters were dead. Savage was dead. Dooku was dead. And Maul had escaped with Skywalker. Ventress didn’t know if it would matter for all her other crimes, but at least this time she hadn’t personally killed a Jedi. But she was the only one they had alive and a prisoner, so she would likely take the fall for all the deaths that had occurred here today. She couldn't recall any Jedi bodies on the floor, but she hadn’t been focusing on that. 

When the door slid open, she wasn’t surprised to see Yoda and Windu walk in. She was surprised to see Vos follow them. 

“Asajj Ventress,” Windu began. “You have attacked this Temple and killed five Jedi.” 

Five Jedi wasn’t as many as she was expecting. Somehow she figured Maul and Savage would’ve killed more. Not to mention her Nightsisters’ kills. 

“Dooku is dead by your hand as well.” 

Ventress huffed. “I didn’t kill Dooku.” 

“No? By your own admission, you came here to kill Dooku.” Windu clearly didn’t believe her. 

“Sure, but I didn’t kill him. Savage Oppress did.” 

Windu frowned. “Why did you kill Oppress?” 

Ventress considered the people in the room. Maybe she had a way out of this. They weren’t openly antagonistic, though that might just be a Jedi thing. But she wasn’t just going to sit here and accept her fate. 

“I have information you want. You have something I want. Freedom.” 

Windu’s face was impassive. “I don’t think so.” 

“Take her up on it,” Vos said. Ventress’s gaze shot to him. He didn’t look at her, instead at Windu. “She’s our only lead.” There was a desperation in his tone. She wondered if all the Jedi were this obsessed with Skywalker or just Vos and Kenobi. 

“There were Nightsisters here. You think Maul is working with just Ventress? Something else is at play here, I know you sense it.” Vos had a touch of anger in his tone. 

“Vos.” Windu’s voice was harsh. “Now is not the time.” 

“You should listen to him,” Ventress said idly. “He’s right.” 

Vos’s eyes shot to hers, fear in them. “What are you talking about?” 

“Maul is alive because of the Nightsisters. They–” she stuttered over the word. What a show of weakness, but what had happened still disturbed her. “Restored his body.” 

“Explain what you mean,” Yoda said. She held back her snarl at the green Jedi. 

“Why would I do that?” 

“You are not making things easy for yourself,” Windu said.

“Where’s the easy way out of this? I’m a prisoner.” 

Windu turned to Yoda. “If Maul is in league with the Nightsisters, he could have taken Skywalker back to Dathomir.” 

“His home, Dathomir is. Agree with you I do.” Yoda turned his large eyes on her. “Anything to add, assassin?” 

She only glared. The Jedi left her room without another word. She could only guess what they were discussing now. Probably a plan to rescue Skywalker. It wouldn’t end well. Mother Talzin might have her revenge plot focused on Sidious, but that didn’t mean she had forgotten her grudge against the Jedi. 

Vos slipped back into the room. 

“Come back to persuade me to talk?” She blinked up at him, false innocence coloring her tone. 

“If the Jedi promise not to harm your sisters, do you think you could smuggle me in to rescue Skywalker?” 

“Maul and Mother Talzin are working together,” she reminded the dark-haired Jedi. 

“At your expense. Your mother, right? Or at least your pseudo mother? It had to hurt when she betrayed you and chose Maul over you.” Ventress turned her flirty smile into a glare as she pulled her defenses high. “When Maul is dead, there will be no one in your way. Maul betrayed you too. Do your sisters frown on revenge? Will they cast you out for taking revenge on Maul alone? For protecting your sisters from the might of the Jedi? From stopping a potential war that will result in your sisters dead?” 

Ventress hated that Vos was making a good point. 

“C’mon, sweetheart, I can get you out of here. That pardon is as good as yours if you help me take down Maul.” 

Ventress considered the offer and knew it was the best she was going to get. Besides, it was much easier to escape from the Jedi when you weren’t in the dungeons of their sacred Temple. 

“Fine. But only to get revenge on Maul. You Jedi start attacking my sisters and the deal’s off.” 

Vos smirked. “Great. Shall we get going?” 

Vos stepped forward with a wave of his hand and Ventress’s cuffs fell off, the Force flooding back to her. She breathed it in. Lighter than normal, but it was better than nothing. It was actually more comforting than the dark she’d felt before, probably because Maul was no longer on the same planet as her. 

She stood and rolled her wrists. Or maybe the feeling was because Dooku was finally dead and she had hope that she wouldn’t remain a prisoner of the Jedi forever. 

“Don’t get any ideas about escaping. I won’t hesitate to kill you.” 

Ventress rolled her eyes. “I’d expect nothing less. So do you have a plan, or does this whole mission rest on my shoulders?” 

Vos scowled. “You stay quiet until we get to my ship, and then we’ll talk plans.” 

“Fine, you’re the one in charge.” 

He gave her one more frustrated look before leading the way to her freedom. She almost felt pity for him. He clearly had no idea what she was truly capable of. Either that or he cared about Skywalker and Kenobi more than his own life. A commonality with those that orbited the Team. Ventress didn’t care to examine her own emotions on the matter, but if the moment came, she was not entirely sure whose lives she would defend.

.....

#### Coruscant: The Audacity

Padmé stepped into the busy hangar of the _Audacity_ and scanned the area. 

“Ma’am?” Padmé turned to find a white armored trooper at her side. “Can I help you with something?” 

“I’m Senator Amidala. I’m looking for Commander Tano.” 

“Uh, I’m afraid the Commander’s not here right now.” The helmetless trooper was a nervous bundle of energy. 

“Is Captain Rex here?” 

“Jensen!” The trooper straightened and turned to the blue striped trooper making his way over to them. “Ma’am.” The trooper saluted her. 

“I’m looking for Captain Rex.” She addressed the newcomer. 

“He and the Commander are out. Is there something I can do for you?”

“I know the 501st is planning to go rescue General Skywalker. I’m coming with.” She played her cards and dug in her heels. 

“Jensen, get back to work.” 

“Yes, sir.” Jensen moved off. Padmé kept her attention on the trooper in front of her. 

“Senator, this is a dangerous mission. We don’t exactly have clearance.” 

Padmé was surprised at the trooper’s relaxed demeanor, his seeming trust in her. He must be close with Anakin or Ahsoka. 

“There’s no one on this ship that can keep me from coming.” 

“I’m aware. But General Skywalker will have our hides for letting you come on a mission like this. This isn’t droids. We’ll be fighting real people. People that outmatch us.” 

“What’s your name?” 

“Jesse, ma’am.” 

She used her most determined and authoritative tone. “Jesse, I’m sure you remember what happened on Naboo not that long ago. I’m not leaving General Skywalker in the hands of the enemy again.” 

Jesse nodded. “I’ll let you talk with the Commander and Captain when they get back. We’ll be taking off soon. I’d recommend you stay in your quarters or the bridge.” 

“I’ll take the bridge.” 

“Would you like an escort?” 

“I’ll be fine. Thank you, Jesse.” 

He nodded. “Of course, Senator.”

She made her way over to the lifts that would carry her to the bridge. Anakin would need to see her. Once they rescued him, which they would, she couldn’t believe anything else would be the outcome. Anakin would need to see that she came. That she loved him. 

Proving that she loved her husband had never been something she thought of. She thought Anakin understood. She’d thought she’d understood him. But there was so much about him and their relationship that was always cast in shadows. She’d overlooked it because there was always later to talk about it and then the war and she didn’t want to lose him. Every moment with him was precious, not to be ruined with words that would make him upset. She could no longer put this conversation off. She hadn’t even there was a true conversation to be had until now. But there was. There was so much they needed to talk about. Be transparent with each other. It was the only way their marriage would survive. Perhaps, the only way either of them would.

.....

#### Coruscant: Seventy-Nines

Fives kept his borrowed hat on and moved to the corner of the room. The strobe lights and flashing colors gave him a headache. Whatever Nala Se drugged him with was awful. He was sluggish, nauseous, and scared. But he had to push through. He couldn’t let this information die with him. The pounding music flowed through the room and Fives had trouble focusing. One familiar face. One familiar face was all he needed to see. (well, everyone here was a familiar face, all brothers). Someone he could trust. He had to find someone he could trust. 

Fives knew he couldn’t stay here long. It was too dangerous to stay in one place for long. He couldn’t get caught. He couldn’t get caught. He swiveled his head once more but didn’t see anyone that he knew. He made his way toward the exit, disappointed. A hand clamped around his arm and he spun, ready for a fight. He looked into the helmet of a Coruscant Guard member. 

“This is him,” the guard announced. Fives panicked, broke the guard’s hold and ran. He pushed through the crowd and out the door. Another guard tackled him to the ground and had cuffs on him before Fives could even think. 

“No. No. Wait. No,” Fives cried out. They couldn’t do this. The information. The plot. Fives had to get free. He had to explain. He had to save his brothers. “You don’t understand.” 

The guard hauled him to his feet and Fives realized it wasn’t a Coruscant Guard member. It was a clone in gray armor. 

“Udessi.” 

Fives flinched at the Mandoa word but felt his panic clearing as he tried to focus on the clone in front of him. 

“Fives, you hear me, vod?” Fives was finally able to make out the symbol on the helmet in front of him. Wolfpack. These men were Wolfpack. If General Koon was here, maybe Fives had a chance. Surely General Koon would listen to him, wouldn’t he? No, the only people Fives knew he could trust were his 501st. But maybe he would have a chance to speak to them. 

He realized he was being led into a speeder, and he began to panic again. He pushed back. 

“No. No. Wait. Wait.” He broke free and stepped back, breathing heavy. He had enough a mind to know he was surrounded. And no one here was his friend. He couldn’t trust any of them. No one would believe him. He was alone.

.....

Ahsoka walked down the street dejection setting in. They only had a few minutes left before they would have to head back to the _Audacity._ Rex had reprimanded her the entire time, telling her that she couldn’t take the law into her own hands, that the clones looking for Fives would find him and the truth would come out. That she couldn’t take her worry and anger about Anakin and turn it into a rebellious streak that would get them in even more trouble.

“If you’re Fives, where would you hide? How much of Coruscant does he even know?” 

Rex came to a halt beside her. 

“What?” She stopped and turned to him, her hand drifting to her saber, eyes scanning for danger.

“You’re right. Fives doesn’t know that much of Coruscant. He needs to go somewhere familiar. Seventy-Nines.” Rex looked excited and moved quickly back toward their parked speeder. 

“The clone bar?” Ahsoka asked and followed. Rex was almost running. 

“Yes. On Coruscant the clones are either in the barracks or at Seventy Nines.” 

“You guys don’t go anywhere else?” 

“Eh, people don’t really like to be reminded of the war.” 

Ahsoka frowned. That wasn’t right. They had as much right to be out as the rest of the populace. 

Rex hopped in the speeder, and Ahsoka was barely seated before he took off.

.....

Fives hit the nearest trooper and heard shouts calling out, but he couldn’t make them out. He just kept his focus on the fight, trying in vain to dispel the effects of the drug, but he was far too slow, the drug too powerful even for all his ARC training.

A trooper swept his legs out from under him and he fell. He tried to scramble back to his feet, but the trooper landed on top of him. 

“Come on Fives, don’t let those guards get any ideas. Just come with us. You’ll be safe.” 

Fives didn’t believe the Wolfpack clone and pushed him off of him. He pushed to his knees and took in the mostly red armored troopers around him. 

There was a distinctive snap-hiss and Fives almost had his head taken off by a green saber dancing in front of him. 

“That’s enough.” 

He recognized that voice. Ahsoka. He looked up. Sure enough, it was Commander Tano, her lightsabers lit, and she took a protective stance over him. He was grateful enough to start crying. She would keep him safe. He could trust her. 

“Put away your weapons. I’ll be taking in Fives.” 

Fives tensed. No. He needed to talk to her first. He couldn’t let her take him in without hearing what he had to say. 

Before Fives could do anything, Ahsoka had her arms around him and jumped. Fives didn’t process what happened until his head hit the back of the seat and she mumbled out a swift sorry. 

He took in his new surroundings. An open-air speeder, Rex at the wheel, Ahsoka perched between the front and the back seats. 

“Fives, you hear me, brother?” 

Fives swallowed. “Yeah, yeah, Rex.” 

He watched Ahsoka and Rex share a look. 

“Fives, what happened?” 

“There’s a plot. It goes all the way to the highest levels. The clones...we’re engineered to kill Jedi.” The words began to spill out.

“What?” Ahsoka leaned closer. “Fives you’re not making sense.” 

“You don’t believe me?” She didn’t believe him. If she didn’t believe him, no one else would. He’d be killed, a traitor, crazy. What if this was all for nothing? What if he couldn’t convince them of the truth? But he had the proof. It was in his head, or it was. It was the chip. 

“No, I do.” She peered at him. “You need to calm down. You’re panicking, in shock.” She turned to Rex. “We’re taking him with us.” 

“The Coruscant Guard will notice that–” 

“We don’t have a choice. Anakin is in trouble, and I’m not leaving Fives like this. We can figure everything out on the way to Dathomir.” 

Rex nodded. “Right, right. Okay.” 

Fives knew what could happen. Taking him to Dathomir and not into custody would get them in trouble. Why they wanted to go to Dathomir didn’t make sense, but that didn’t matter. They couldn’t get in trouble too. He had to protect them, not hurt them. “No, no, I can’t let you do that.” 

Ahsoka shushed him. “Don’t worry, I’ll take the blame. Just focus on breathing Fives. In and out with me now.” 

“No, no, you have to understand. You have to listen. I was framed. There’s a plot against the Jedi. I have proof. I can prove it beyond a shadow of a doubt.” 

“I believe you, Fives. What evidence?” 

“Organic chips built into our genetic code to make us do whatever someone wants, even kill the Jedi. It’s all in here.” Fives pointed to his head. “The Chancellor orchestrated much of it. I’m not sure to what extent.” 

Ahsoka’s eyes grew wide. “What?” 

“He told me. In the medical bay.” 

“Why would he tell you?”

“I–he was going to kill me. The Kaminoans...but I escaped. I have the proof.” 

“Okay, okay, Fives. Calm down. It’s okay.” Ahsoka moved closer, laying a hand on his arm. He tried to breathe. “I believe you, okay? I believe you. I trust you. Do you trust me?” 

“Of course, sir.” 

“I’m taking you to the Audacity. Anakin is in trouble and we have to rescue him. I’m going to take you to Kix, and then once he checks you over you can tell us everything from the beginning, okay?” 

Fives nodded. “I-okay.” 

Ahsoka smiled. Yeah, yeah, Fives was safe now. He was safe. Ahsoka wouldn’t let anything happen to him. He trusted her.

.....

#### Dathomir

Anakin was not liking his odds at the moment. He counted twenty different nightsisters over the past hour, and of course, Maul was here somewhere too. It was odd that he hadn’t come to speak to him yet. In fact, he hadn’t seen anyone other than the various nightsisters walking by since he’d arrived here, Dathomir, he’d assumed. Why in the worlds Maul took him here he couldn’t understand. 

Anakin had no real military value. He’d been out of the field for a while. Recovering. Moping. Wishing. Wondering. 

But now wasn’t the time to revisit that. While dying on this horrible red planet seemed the most likely option, Anakin wasn’t ready to accept defeat. He’d faced worse. Sure, back then he had backup, and he knew that somewhere out there he had people that cared about him. But the Chosen One being snatched from the Jedi Temple in broad daylight had to warrant a rescue, didn’t it? Someone had to be coming, didn’t they? They wouldn’t leave him again, would they? Could the Jedi really risk another war on their hands? They didn’t have the numbers to fight the nightsisters. And they couldn’t very well sneak around on a planet of Force-sensitives. Sending out a rescue party was strategically unsound, politically unsound, and all-around foolish. But Maul had killed Dooku, or Savage Opress had, but still. The Jedi couldn’t let Maul get away with that, could they? The Republic wouldn’t stand for it. They’d send someone after Maul. Yeah, the Chancellor would see to it that someone went after Maul. The Republic couldn’t afford to be seen as weak right when peace was possible. 

Maybe someone was coming. Not for Anakin, no, but that was okay. They just had to come. Just give him a fighting chance and he’d prove that he was a good Jedi. He was a good person. He was worthy of being rescued. 

Anakin sensed someone coming his way and kept his head down. He’d remained seated ever since waking up, not wanting to draw attention to himself. 

Maul stepped into the tent. Anakin raised his head to look the tattooed Zabrak in the eye. He took a page from Obi-Wan’s book and decided to jump in with sarcasm.

“I like your new legs. They make you look taller.” 

Maul snarled. “And your’s makes you unbalanced.” Anakin’s eyes briefly flitted to his own mechanical leg. “But that is exactly what my former master likes about you. Your unbalanced nature.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I have had a vision. The name Skywalker came to me.” Maul towered over him. “My master is grooming you to become his new apprentice. I did not realize it until he followed you here. I took you to get Kenobi. How fortuitous that you also brought Sidious,” Maul’s voice tremored. “I will take my revenge on both of them today.” Maul smiled, feral and wicked. “And I will use you to do it. Tell me more about how much Kenobi cares for you.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” It wasn’t a lie either. Anakin was confused. The Sith master was after him? Anakin thought he would know if a Sith was targeting him. But the part about Kenobi made a certain amount of sense. Maul would seek revenge on Obi-Wan, the guy who had supposedly killed him. But to take Anakin? How was that going to get him closer to revenge? There was no guarantee Obi-Wan would come to rescue Anakin. 

“I didn’t expect you to answer me, but you will answer to darkness. The dark side clouds certain things but lays others bare.” Maul reached out a hand and Anakin felt the Force gather at his mental shields. 

“You’re wasting your time.” Anakin was confident in his abilities. He wouldn’t be easily broken. This half-sith was nothing compared to Anakin.

Maul’s lips twitched in a smirk. “You aren’t the only former slave in this room.” His voice grew deadly, something dark and sinister clawing at Anakin’s mind. “You never had to hide from Sidious. I will find out what I need to know. Kenobi will suffer. Sidious will die. And you will be nothing more than a broken key that failed to unlock anything.” 

Hours later Anakin was shivering on the floor, his shields broken, his memories pulled free. _They won’t come for you. Padmé didn’t come for you and you lost a leg. Obi-Wan won’t come for you now. At least there’s nothing more for me to lose._

Anakin sobbed as he curled into himself. Why would anyone rescue someone as pathetic as him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Poor Anakin! But this is the low point. Things are only going to get better from here! 
> 
> I based Fox’s scene in this chapter on the fics I read where Fox doesn’t remember what happens when his chip is activated by the Chancellor. 
> 
> Also, if you’d like to read another short piece about Fox during the events of Chapter 4 of this story, you can find that on my Tumblr @betweentwopines


	7. now that we're bleeding, broken, and scarred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka Anakin buries all his feelings so that he can fight  
> aka literally everyone buries their feelings so they can fight but there's no actual fight 
> 
> Again, thank you guys so much for the kudos and comments!!! It warms my heart!! 
> 
> If you celebrate, Happy Thanksgiving! I hope we all take a little time this season to think about the things we’re grateful for. I’m thankful for everyone who has ever taken the time to read this fic. ❤️

#### Dathomir

Dathomir was just as red and tainted with the dark side as Obi-Wan remembered from his last visit here. Though last time he had at least the assurance of being able to negotiate his way out. Obi-Wan did not think he’d get that advantage this time. If this was indeed Maul (Obi-Wan still had doubts no matter what the Temple holorecordings and Jedi Sentinels had to say. After all, he was the only living soul to have fought Maul and lived), then Obi-Wan would not have his gift for words to help him. 

He waited in his ship just a moment to see if he could sense Maul. He reached out his senses and was immediately assaulted by the dark side. The planet reeked of it, but there was one speck of dark, all-consuming rage that Obi-Wan knew from his past, not nearly as sated in rage and revenge as it was now, but he’d fought it before. Darth Maul. 

Obi-Wan took a moment to breathe, to prepare himself for the coming battle, to push thoughts of Qui-Gon from his mind, to bury the sound of his own scream that he still heard in his nightmares, to blind himself to the sight of Qui-Gon falling to the floor. _I am one with the Force and the Force is with me._

Obi-Wan sank deeper into the Force, reaching for the light that would sustain him, that always had sustained him. As he reached out, he sensed something so familiar for a second he didn’t even notice it. Like a hundred battles before when he sank into the Force in preparation, he would sense Anakin at his side doing the same. Obi-Wan could sense that now, but something was off. Anakin was not the same. He was so open, so bright, so dark, blinding in his intensity. With horror, Obi-Wan realized the reason why. Anakin’s shields had fallen.

.....

Anakin woke up all at once, Obi-Wan’s voice echoing in his head. He reached for a lightsaber that wasn’t on his belt, standing before he realized he was. Something echoed in the air, in his head, his pounding head.

With a start, he remembered everything that had happened. The echo was clear, his lightsaber’s crystal. Obi-Wan’s voice was muddy, a mere impression of worry and fear. Anakin’s mind was laid bare. The darkness surrounded him. 

Anakin’s lightsaber flew to his hand. He didn’t know what game was being played. He didn’t care anymore. He had been beaten. The Hero with No Fear stripped of his mental shields and made a pawn in some half-sith’s game. Anakin could feel Obi-Wan’s presence wrapped tightly around his mind, protecting him. He didn’t know what to feel about that, so he pushed it aside for later, moving into the katas and preparing to rebuild his shields. If Obi-Wan was here, then something was about to happen. He didn’t need to feel the electricity in the air to figure out that something was going to happen on this red planet from hell, and Anakin would need to be ready. Besides, Obi-Wan was here. Obi-Wan had come to rescue him. Like he had last time. Obi-Wan had come to rescue him. 

And though he may be a betrayed, broken man, Obi-Wan was not. Anakin would not let Maul take his revenge on Obi-Wan. No matter what, Obi-Wan would remain alive. Anakin would not let this monster take Obi-Wan from him. Anakin would not lose Obi-Wan. So Anakin moved into moving mediation and began to rebuild his shields, strengthening his defenses, and practicing for the battle he knew was to come.

.....

Ventress bided her time and waited for the opportunity as Vos discussed a plan with her. A fairly stupid one. Like the nightsisters wouldn’t hesitate to betray them all if Vos walked in and asked to trade Skywalker’s life for Ventress’s. Vos may be good with a lightsaber, but he wasn’t a strategic planner. Which made double-crossing him all the easier.

The ship dropped out of hyperspace, and while Vos was keeping the ship on course, she knocked him unconscious. Dathomir filled the viewport. Her home. Ventress took Vos’s lightsaber and freed herself of her cuffs. He really should’ve restrained her better. What a fool. She clipped his saber on her belt. Though he wasn’t fool enough to bring her lightsabers on this little trip. That would’ve been nice. 

She piloted the ship down to the surface, preparing herself for the coming confrontation. Once she landed she departed. Mother Talzin was waiting for her. 

“Where’s Maul?” Ventress spat, stalking down the ramp. 

“Calm sister.” Mother Talzin raised a hand. “Who is with you?” 

Ventress tried to decipher the meaning behind Mother Talzin’s presence. Talzin was on edge, like a Nexu waiting to strike. 

“A Jedi. He’s unconscious.” 

“Hmm. We will dispose of him later. Tell me, are you here as a friend or enemy?” 

Ventress couldn’t help the way she pulled back a bit. “Friend, mother.” How could she even ask that? Ventress had never betrayed their clan. 

“Then you will support Maul’s plan. This other Jedi can be used as leverage if needed. When Kenobi arrives, you will back whatever Maul says. The Nightsisters will stay out of the fray if possible.” 

To Ventress, it tasted of betrayal. The Jedi would easily target her rather than the entire Nightsister clan. She would be a scapegoat. 

“Where will you be? Isn’t this your Son of Dathomir’s quest?” 

“It is not mine nor the Nightsisters revenge. We have helped Maul, and now he will enact his revenge. You have betrayed him. You must now make up for it.” Her voice echoed, reverberating through Ventress’s soul. 

“Betrayed him? He left me behind at the Temple.” Her voice was filled with anger and disgust. The order of things was clear now. Maul would always come first.

“You were never going to kill Dooku. Maul was right when he said there is something more in your soul. The Jedi teachings are not out of you yet.” 

“I was ready to kill Dooku before Savage took what was rightfully mine.” 

“Silence.” Mother Talzin toward over her. “Our enemies will be here soon. We will go to Maul and wait for Kenobi.” 

Ventress felt her lip curl as she answered, “Yes, Mother.” 

Kenobi should be here by now, but she wasn’t going to tell Maul that. If Kenobi wanted to spring an ambush, she would let him. Her loyalty wasn’t to Maul. She would protect her sisters and no more. She owed Maul nothing. She would have to trust that Kenobi wouldn’t attack the Nightsisters and would go after Maul, largely ignoring the Nightsisters, as long as they didn’t make the first move. She would need to speak with her sisters. Maul would drive them to ruin if he ordered them to attack the Jedi. She knew the Jedi were coming, and they would do anything to save their precious Team. 

She looked to Mother Talzin. No doubt the woman would sense any betrayal. Ventress could hardly believe she was contemplating it, but she had been Dooku’s apprentice. Betrayal was the way of the Sith, and Ventress would have to betray someone’s trust today. Mother Talzin and Maul or Vos and the Jedi. Either route would leave her with a new enemy, but only one route had the potential to leave her with freedom.

.....

#### The Audacity

Ahsoka paced back and forth in front of the closed doors to the medical bay. What Fives said didn’t make any sense, his wide eyes and frantic breaths not helping her to believe him, but Fives was a level-headed soldier. Something wasn’t right here. She reviewed the files on Tup and couldn’t believe all that had happened, but it had. Tup had killed a Jedi, and Fives reasoning, as a crazy as it sounded, made a bit of sense in light of that fact. 

“Commander, the _Audacity_ has entered hyperspace.” 

Ahsoka hadn’t even felt the motion of the ship, so lost in thought as she was. She turned to Rex and found Padmé standing beside him. 

“How is trooper Fives doing?” Padmé asked.

“I haven’t heard from Kix. What have you heard about the situation?” 

Padmé smirked. “The Republic definitely knows you were the one who ran off with Fives, but only in the past few minutes did they seem to make the connection between you and the _Audacity’s_ departure.” 

The door behind them opened, and Ahsoka turned. Kix looked grim, but his eyes widened when he saw the little crowd outside the doors. 

“Sirs.” He stepped forward. 

“How is he Kix?” Rex asked. 

“He’s awake and lucid now. I had to pump the drugs out of his system.” 

“He was drugged?” Ahsoka asked. That would explain his nervous energy, his franticness, his wide eyes.

“Yes, sir. He claims it was Nala Se that drugged him. Given enough time the drug would lead to irreversible psychosis.” 

“Fives is telling the truth,” Ahsoka muttered. “The Kaminoans are trying to hide something that Fives discovered.” 

“Ahsoka, if he’s right…” Rex trailed off. 

“Can I speak with him?” she asked Kix. 

Kix nodded. “He’s asking to see you both.” 

Ahsoka looked over at Padmé. She had already told Padmé a little about the situation. “You should hear this too.” 

She nodded. “I think I should.”

.....

Fives turned his head when the door opened, relieved to see Rex and Ahsoka enter. Now that Kix had gotten the drugs out of his system he felt much more lucid. He could better explain everything that had happened.

Senator Amidala stepped through the door after Rex and Ahsoka. Fives straightened in the cot. He was only in the bottom half of his blacks. He wasn’t fit to be seen by a Senator. 

“Relax, Fives.” Ahsoka walked over. “Senator Amidala is here to hear what you have to say about the chips.” 

“But sir–”

“I assure you I’ve seen worse.” Senator Amidala came to stand beside Ahsoka. Rex took the other side of the bunk. “I did fight in a war as Queen of Naboo.” She smiled. Fives found himself relaxing. 

“It’s good to see you better Fives,” Rex smirked, “Gave us a real scare.” 

“Why don’t you tell us what exactly is going on,” Ahsoka said and crossed her arms. The commander was in full commander mode now. 

“On Kamino, I discovered that the reason behind Tup’s madness was a chip implanted in his brain. A chip implanted in all the clones' brains since birth. The Kaminoians say its purpose is to reduce aggression, but I don’t believe them. Nala Se tried to hide the real purpose of the chip.  
When activated, the chip can make a clone do whatever someone wants. Tup’s chip malfunctioned, and he believed he had orders to kill a Jedi.” 

“Who would want to control an army?” Rex asked. 

Fives swallowed. “The Supreme Chancellor.” 

There was silence. Senator Amidala broke it. 

“An accusation like that–”

“He told me.” Fives rubbed the back of his head. “At least I think he did. It’s hard to recall everything that happened.” 

“When you tried to assassinate him?” Amidala asked. 

“I didn’t. I just wanted to escape. All I could think about was running, about telling someone the truth, protecting my brothers.” 

Rex put a steadying hand on his shoulder. 

“I believe him,” Ahsoka said lowly. She met Fives’s gaze. “We should have Kix run a scan and find these chips.” 

“It’s an atomic level brain scan. I don’t know if he has the equipment.” 

“I do.” They turned to see Kix standing behind Ahsoka. None of them had realized he’d been listening all along. He shrugged. “I’ll start it up now. It’s a dangerous scan, but I’ve already modified our tech to make it safer.” 

“Good. Kix, you can scan me,” Rex said. 

“We should keep this quiet for now,” Senator Amidala said. “If the chancellor is involved, we’ll need irrefutable proof.” 

“With all due respect, Senator, if these things are in my men’s heads, I’m going to get them out,” Rex spoke. 

“I agree.” Ahsoka nodded. “If Kix can remove them, then I think that’s what we should do.” 

“Sir, we don’t know the after-effects,” Kix pointed out. “Fives is fine, but–”

“Fives is fine.” Ahsoka motioned to him then resumed her arms crossed pose. “This is the right thing to do. The Force...its practically screaming. The chips have to be removed.” 

Kix nodded. “It won’t take long to remove them. The surgery should be quick. I’ll need to oversee the scans and surgeries, but the droids here have the steadiest hands. It should go smoothly.” 

“Then let’s do it on the way to Dathomir. We‘ve got a few hours,” Ahsoka suggested. 

“I want to learn everything I can about this chip.” Senator Amidala was still frowning, but softly. She had a gentleness about her that Fives wasn’t expecting from the few stories of her that Ahsoka had told the men. Ahsoka made her sound like a warrior princess that could do anything with words and a blaster. Not that Fives didn’t think she couldn’t, but Ahsoka had never mentioned how kind she was. “Would some of the men be opposed to my presence during the removal?” 

Kix shook his head. “I know a few who wouldn’t. I’ll have to get you outfitted though.” 

“That’s fine, Kix, whatever you need.” Senator Amidala turned to Fives. “I believe you trooper. You are exceptionally brave for continuing to pursue this. I will make sure this receives proper investigation, and we will get to the bottom of this. These chips will not be used to control the clones.” There was the fire in her words that Ahsoka spoke of. Her dogged determination to set right the wrongs of the galaxy. 

“Thank you, ma’am.” 

Fives could shout for joy. Everyone believed him. They were going to look into it. They didn’t think him crazy. He had done it. He had protected his brothers. Now he had to see this through and make sure the chips couldn't be used against the clones. With allies like Senator Amidala and Ahsoka, Fives had every confidence that they could do this. They would make sure that no clone would end up like Tup. Fives would save his brother this time. He would save all his brothers from whatever horrors this chip conspiracy could create.

.....

Padmé stared out at the stars streaking by. Hyperspace was something that she’d always found so beautiful. She didn’t often find herself in a position to watch out the viewport as she traveled, so taking this moment now in this conference room to do so was the most relaxed she’d felt in a long time. She’d been so busy with the Senate of late. Senators were the most stubborn creatures in the galaxy. Dooku was dead. Grievous was dead. And still, they were calling for an increase in clone production? Could greed and fear really blind people so much? Before she’d left, the vote was still on the floor. She felt a bit of worry at leaving now, but likely the story of the great General Skywalker’s capture had paused all Senate activities. It would cause the ones who wanted the Republic’s military to stay to fight harder in the Senate. A Jedi getting kidnapped was quite a big deal, especially being kidnapped straight from the Temple. Padmé could only wonder how it had happened. How had someone defeated Anakin Skywalker? She worried if she was at fault. If he was still too weak from his recovery, if his new leg acted up.

Padmé shook herself of those thoughts. Her decision had been made. There was no use in blaming herself for anything that had happened. That would only tie her up and prevent her from being able to function. And now she had even more things on her plate. A peace treaty, Separatist threats, this issue with the chips. If word of that got out before they found a solution, panic would spread. The public would turn on the clones, on the Jedi. They wouldn’t have to worry about fighting the Separatists if they were fighting themselves. Honestly, that wasn’t much different from what was already happening in the Senate. She dearly wished for a break from it all. Sometimes, oftentimes, she wondered if she had instead accepted Dooku’s trade, if she and Anakin would’ve gotten a chance to spend a few days in the lake country, just relax, be at peace for a few days. But that was her own selfishness talking. Clones like Fives would continue to be created and die on battlefields, and if they were right about the chips, be nothing more than slaves. So no, Padmé would like the peaceful moment with Anakin, she would like to know that their love was secure, but she did not regret her decision. Besides, she wondered if their love was ever secure in the first place. It was all built on a lie. 

Maybe that was the trouble with it all. They only had each other. Her parents, Jobal and Ruwee, had an entire community. They had other couples around them with whom they could chat. They had Sola and her kids. They had people that cared about them and their relationship, people that they could each confide in. Not for the hundredth time, Padmé thought about telling Obi-Wan about them even without Anakin’s permission, but she always hesitated, now she wondered if there was even a reason to hesitate. She did not know about the Force, but Obi-Wan did. Obi-Wan knew Anakin as well as Padmé did. If Padmé talked to him, he would surely understand her words, and he would not judge her for them. For expressing her fears and worries, not if it was in the best interest of Anakin. 

She wondered if Anakin would ever be able to forgive her for doing that, for doing any of the things she’d done. His words from that depressing breakfast came back to her. He doubted her love. She’d come on this ship in order to prove to him that she loved him, but maybe the fault wasn’t with her. If he couldn’t understand that she had to see this through, that she had to keep fighting for peace, then maybe he never really understood her. Maybe their love was just passion and flame, and when she denied his trade, she doused the fire that burned between them. 

Padmé was not ready to give up on their love even if only dying ashes remained. Not until she knew that no fire could ever be stoked from the wreckage. She was tired of their relationship being a push and pull and give and take with no real gain for either of them. She wanted a relationship like her parents had. She wanted Anakin to trust her love, and she wanted Anakin to be okay. He was more broken than she ever knew and had such painful faults. She wanted for him to be able to work through everything, and not continue to bring his faults into their relationship without a way of fixing them. She could deal with faults, but Anakin’s were caverns, gaping wide, and she would not fall in them. She didn’t want Anakin to be swallowed by them either. 

She would talk to Anakin about confiding in Obi-Wan. No matter what he said, she would make sure Anakin got the help he needed and after that, maybe after that, they could finally be happy like they were on Naboo all those moons ago, when he held her close by the lake, when she believed in anything and everything, and nothing was impossible then. She wished more than anything to go back there, but there was no going back. There was only the present and the future. And if she wanted a future with Anakin, he was going to have to change. 

A tear slipped down her cheek. If Anakin wanted a future at all, he was going to have to change. His more destructive tendencies would doom him. She’d always known this, but knowing it and bringing that knowledge to the forefront of her mind for the solid purpose of acting on it were very different things. She only hoped Anakin would forgive her for all she had done, and all she will do. Anakin was too important to her to leave this be. 

She’d always thought that once the war was over then she and Anakin would be happy, then they could discuss all the things they ignored, but now...now the war was ending. The war was ending, and Anakin was far more distant now than he ever was during the war. She would not come so close to getting everything in her career and lose the man she loved. She could and would have both. _Anakin, my love, I’m going to fight for us. I hope you will do the same._

.....

#### Dathomir

Obi-Wan moved off the ship and through the murky red forest, knowing it wouldn’t be long before someone sensed his arrival and came for him. Lucky for them, he would come for them first. He made it to a clearing where a large temple stood, the dark side emanating from it. Out of the trees dropped red-clothed Nightsisters, their energy weapons pointed at him. 

“I surrender.” He held up his hands. 

They took his lightsaber from his belt and led him through their encampment to an open area. Obi-Wan kept his face impassive as he took in the scene before him. Anakin knelt on the ground, his hands bound, and Maul stood behind him. 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi. I have waited for this moment for so long,” Maul drawled, his voice seething with anger. 

Obi-Wan took in the blood on Anakin’s tunic and the shadows under his eyes. When Anakin’s eyes met Obi-Wan’s, there was pain and fear there. Obi-Wan felt anger rising in him and struggled to keep it in check as he looked to Maul. 

“Give the Jedi his sword. I would like to see how his skills have failed him all these years. The thousands of clones lost, the civilians, the Jedi. Obi-Wan, the great defender, the negotiator,” Maul laughed, “You cannot negotiate your way out of this. I gutted your master, and I will do the same to your apprentice and your lover.” 

Obi-Wan started at that. Surely Maul didn’t think he and Anakin–

“Sorry, Master, he broke through, but he won’t get to Satine,” Anakin said, his voice hoarse. Obi-Wan didn’t have time to process that before Maul was in motion.

Maul ignited his lightsaber, but before he could swing it toward Anakin, Obi-Wan was there, blocking the blow with his own saber. Two nightsisters appeared out of the shadows and moved to guard Anakin as Maul and Obi-Wan dueled. 

Obi-Wan quickly realized as he dueled the Zabrak that this was a fight he would not win. Not with his ribs still healing from Grievous's blow days ago. He needed to think of a plan. Perhaps he could find a way to cause a distraction. He dodged a blow with a backflip that gave him a bit of time to look around before Maul was on him again. He had time to find Mother Talzin in the small crowd of Nightsisters. He wondered if the Nightsisters would fight him as well if he killed Maul. The odds were not looking great for him or Anakin. 

Maul aimed a kick that sent Obi-Wan to the ground. He found Anakin’s eyes, and they both knew that they have to do something now. Anakin jumped to his feet, surprising the Nightsisters guarding him, but Maul is faster, his lightsaber moving for the killing blow. Obi-Wan’s lightsaber blocked the blow but with no user. Both Anakin and Maul’s faces showed their confusion and Obi-Wan is sure his face echoed it. His lightsaber hung in the air between Maul and Anakin. 

“My former apprentice, I cannot allow you to kill my future apprentice.” They all turn toward the voice. The man is cloaked, and Obi-Wan cannot make out anything about him through the Force. There is nothing like he isn’t even there. A black hole in the Force. 

“Master.” Maul dropped his lightsaber and stepped away from Anakin. Obi-Wan’s lightsaber clattered to the ground. 

So this is Darth Sidious, Obi-Wan thought as he moves to his feet. He’d expected him to feel darker. He calls his lightsaber back to his hand and moves closer to Anakin’s side.

“So Master, what’s the plan?” Anakin said lowly, his eyes never leaving Sidious. Anakin was ready to fight, and if he could, then Obi-Wan would wait to bring up what happened while he was Maul’s prisoner. They clearly had bigger problems at hand. 

Obi-Wan took in the scene around him. Darth Sidious was here and Maul was here and the Nightsisters and Talzin…

“Anakin, where’s Talzin?” 

No sooner had he said the words than she appeared in a swirl of mist, a sword in her hands. She clashed her blade with the red blades that were suddenly in Sidious’s hands. Maul soon joined the fight. 

“I’d run if I were you.” Obi-Wan turned at the voice, his lightsaber ignited. Ventress stood beside him, with a cuffed Quinlan at her side, casually as if this was an everyday occurrence. 

“Hmm, that does seem to be a favorite move of yours,” Obi-Wan said calmly. 

“Funny.” She ignited her saber and cut through Vos’s restraints. He shook out his wrists, but Obi-Wan could see the cunning in his eye. He was ready to fight. 

Vos nodded to Anakin. “Good to see you alive and well. Can’t same the same for Kenobi.” He grinned as he looked at Obi-Wan. 

“If we’re all fit to fight, I’d like to wait out the fight with the darksiders and then engage the winner.” 

“Devious of you, Kenobi,” Vos said then spun suddenly, swiping his lightsaber from Ventress’ belt as she ignited her saber. Their blades clashed, green on green. 

“Vos. Ventress. Now isn’t the time,” Obi-Wan chided. He looked over to Anakin. Anakin hadn’t taken his eyes of Sidious. He wanted to reach out, to ask him if he was okay, to tell him how concerned he was. To tell him how he had felt fear like he never had before when Maul swung his lightsaber at Anakin. He was worried that this fight would be their last and there was still so much that was left unsaid between them. He couldn’t let Maul take another loved one. He couldn’t lose Anakin now, to Maul or to whatever demons were inside him. But Maul was the immediate threat. Maul and Sidious. Sometimes Obi-Wan wanted to just sit down and ask the Force, _why me? Why do Anakin and I always get the battles that we can’t win?_ But then Obi-Wan thinks of all the times he and Anakin beat the odds, and now he can only pray that they can do it again today. “Anakin, what do you think we should do? We have Jedi reinforcements coming.”

Anakin suddenly looked up. “I think we’re about to have to retreat.” 

Obi-Wan followed his gaze. Droid ships were dropping down into the atmosphere.

“Ventress,” Obi-Wan said sharply. 

“What Kenobi?” she drawled as she continued to duel Vos. 

“We have a problem.” 

She backflipped, landing behind him, putting Obi-Wan between her and Vos. She let out a curse and powered down her saber. Obi-Wan assumed she’d noticed the droid ships inbound. He turned to face her. 

“Truce, boys?” Ventress smirked.

Vos frowned but powered down his saber. “Fine. So Kenobi, what’s the plan?” 

“Must you all look to me?” 

“You are the wisest one here,” Anakin said, turning to him. 

“It’s his old age,” Quinlan quipped. 

Obi-Wan sighed. “Ventress, the Jedi will not harm the Nightsisters if the Nightsisters do not harm us. Depending on how large the strike team is, we may be able to spare a few Jedi to help battle the droids.” 

“Don’t kill Mother Talzin.” Ventress crossed her arms. “The Nightsisters will focus on the droid army. Our loyalties are divided at the moment. The droids are an enemy we can unite against.” 

“We only want Sidious and Maul. As long as Mother Talzin doesn't strike us, we will have no reason to target her.” 

“Look,” Anakin said.

They looked at where he pointed. A Jedi shuttle was rapidly approaching their position. They felt a surge from the dark side. They all looked to see Sidious heading their way. 

“Well, that’s my cue to leave. Good luck, Kenobi.” Ventress dashed off through the trees toward the rest of the Nightsisters. 

Anakin ignited his saber. Obi-Wan took in Anakin standing tall, confidence and swagger, and if he didn’t know any better, he wouldn’t even have known that Anakin had been kidnapped and tortured. Anakin was strong. He would fight to the end. Obi-Wan would make sure he didn’t have to. He drew on the Force, wrapping it around him, drawing on its power more than he ever had before. Anakin shot him a look of disbelief. 

“Yeah, well I hope you brought a lot of Jedi, Vos. We’re a little outmatched. Obi-Wan and I are injured.” 

“Kenobi’s hurt?” Vos asked.

Obi-Wan huffed and ignited his saber, keeping an eye on the Sith Lord headed their way. He could not afford to lose this fight. “I am not.” How did Anakin even know about his bruised ribs anyhow? 

“Sure, broken ribs are painless,” Anakin said with an eye-roll as they waited for Sidious to reach them. Well, if Anakin was able to joke, then perhaps he was up to this. Unless of course, he had learned from his old master and was covering his pain with sarcasm. 

“They are bruised, Anakin, not broken. Now ready yourselves. Let’s focus on Maul and Sidious. Perhaps Mother Talzin will fight Sidious first and us last.” 

“Like we’ll get that lucky,” Anakin muttered. 

Obi-Wan wondered how many Jedi were in that approaching shuttle. He hoped it would be enough. If Ventress could convince the Nightsisters not to fight them, and there were at least two Jedi on that shuttle, they had a chance. Obi-Wan belatedly realized he was calculating the odds for four Jedi fighting two Sith. He had left himself out of that count. He spun his lightsaber once, a way to calm himself. Anakin had to survive this battle. Anakin still had so much more life to live. Quinlan too. And Obi-Wan was injured.

Obi-Wan pushed down all those thoughts and focused on the battle, the Force, the bright nova beside him, and became the feared unstoppable General that his battalion believed in. He would not fail anyone today. He could not afford to, even at the cost of his own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I’m sure you can tell by now, writing action scenes is not my forte, so I apologize for the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
